Yet Another 'Ranma as an Orochi Decendant' Fic'
by WFROSE
Summary: More fun than hitting people in the face repeatedly!
1. Prologue

He stared forward at the wall covered in liquer bottles of various incrimates, irritated at his latest ordeal. He told her he wasn't in the fucking mood. He insisted he wouldn't be responsible for his actions, but nooooo, the bitch just had to push the point.  
  
Ryuji took a long drag from his third bottle of beer; Blue Mary was pretty cute, though, hopefully he didn't fuck her face up in his blind rage.  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki, prominant extra-legal businessman of Southtown, currently on 'business' in Japan, felt a pang of regret over the confrontation.  
  
That's when he took another draw from his beer. Nope, it was just heartburn. So, he wasn't actually feeling upset about working the former detective like a Muay Thai fighter with a banana tree; life was too short for regrets like that. Now that he was thinking about it, in hindsight, it was probably pretty damn funny. Nonetheless, he decided he would send her roses and a letter of apology, at least once he figured out what hospital she was taken to.  
  
That did leave one totally unrelated problem, though. Ryuji was horney. The thought of having the blonde at his mercy like that did give him a slighlty tingly sensation in his crotch.  
  
Ryuji took a long gulp of his beer. Yeah, the tingling sensation was still there.  
  
The thought that it was also Terry Bogard's current potential relationship also helped to increase his fervor. He needed to get a lay, his balls were churning like the Pacific during El Nino season. The analogy didn't help any, only seeming to make the aching pressure worse. With that on his mind, he enquired to the barkeep where the nearest pink salon was, then beat him and the other patrons of the bar severely, instead of opting to pay his bill (actually he just wanted to beat the Hell outta more people, it was a rather fun and therapeutic hobby of his), and set out to get some sushi.  
  
He probably shouldn't have started that barfight, though. The pressure was gonna have him walking funny all the way there.  
  
Oh, how unfair life was, to give him such a major hard-on, and have the nearest easy-accessable pair of gorgeous female spread legs be a three kilometer hike. It was then that life decided to throw him a bone. A pretty bone dressed in a silk kimono, with red hair, who fretted over the omai her parents had set up for her in a month.  
  
Nodoka was fustrated at the idea of having her life chosen for her. She knew her parents meant well, but to choose her husband? She had a great deal in life to do before she settled down. And what if he's ugly? Lost in her thoughts, Nodoka just barely missed bumping into the broad-chested man.  
  
"Hey, babe. Where you off to on a light like this...?"  
__________________  
  
One month, three days, and fourteen hours later...  
  
Poor Ryuji sat at his large oak desk, in his office over-looking Southtown. Sure, he was an accomplished criminal, with his own successfully budding criminal empire, but something seemed to be missing.  
  
He realized it a few days ago, during one of his drunken stupors; it was lonely at the top. Sure, he could afford call-girls, he could play with the near infinite reserves of gold-diggers that found their way up to his office, but in the end, they would ask for their money, and tell him it was nice doing business with him, or he would have to throw them down the stairs.  
  
What he really needed was someone who understood him, someone who shared his world views. A nice, violent woman who hated the world for what it did to her life, and felt the obligation to take it out on everyone. Such a woman would be a lovely dream come true...  
  
"[Sir?]"  
  
Ryuji set down his bottle of hard scotch, and pressed his finger on the com button, "What the Hell do you want?"  
  
The rather high pitched security guard replied, "[There's someone here to see you, she says it's urgent]"  
  
Ryuji growled, he wasn't in the mood for a gold-digger right now. He wanted to wallow in self-pity, "What the fuck do I pay you damn asses for? And why the hell are you talking in that annoying high pithed voice?"  
  
"[Because she's got a firm grasp on my balls, sir. Can I send her in... please]"  
  
Ryuji decided to grunt in an affirmative, and mentally noted to have his security guards castrated to rid them of that particular weakness. The tall man continued to stare out the window, as a familiar red-headed woman in a simple blouse and knee-length skirt, carrying a small suitcase with her, entered his vast office. She didn't even look around, as she strode right for the desk in front of her.  
  
Ryuji had turned around, and sat down with an expression of irritation, "What the fuck do you want? And do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
The red-headed woman smiled hopefully, as she leaned forward, allowing Ryuji to note the top two buttons on her blouse were undone. She tenderly reached her right hand out, and used it to stroke the top of Ryuji's left hand, drawing a confused look from the gangster. This one had her act together, he realized. He doubted he would throw her down the stairs.  
  
Of course, that was before she suddenly used his papertack to pin his hand to the desk. You know, the things with the long spike in the middle that are used to hold notes.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!!!" Ryuji calmly shouted in a shrill voice, as he struggled to remove his hand from the desk; she nailed it there but gooooood!  
  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" The woman affectionately screamed, allowing tears to run down her eyes in torrents, "I'M RUINED! MY HONOR IS IN QUESTION, MY FAMILY DISOWNED ME, AND I'M BROKE, THANKS TO YOU!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO, DAMN IT?!? MY FUCKING HAND!!!!"  
  
Nodoka pounded her hand onto the desk, incidentally onto the bottom of the upturned and imbedded note tack, securing it further, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID! I'M YOUR DAMN RESPONCIBILITY NOW! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Ryuji was becoming irritated at the cryptic way this woman before him was speaking...  
______________________  
______________________  
  
Ranma/Real Bout Fatal Fury (King of Fighters)  
'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi descendant Fic'  
Prologue 


	2. Pt 1'Getting Rid of the Little Bastard'

'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant Fic'  
Chapter 1  
Getting rid of the little Bastard  
  
  
  
Nodoka sighed, remembering that night she walked into her husband's office, five years, nine months, six days, two hours, and... fourteen minutes ago. The plane ride to Hong Kong she had spent what was left of her meager savings on was horrible. Prior to that, her family, just a couple of days before she was to meet her potential fiance, disowned her when they found out she was pregnant. She had used of a great deal of her money before buying the plane ticket, attempting to track down this 'Ryuji Yamazaki' (thank the Kami he mumbled his real name in his sleep. She would have slept too, if he hadn't collapsed on top of her, nearly crushing her). Once she had found him, she gleefully expressed her entheusiasm over the bundle of joy they both created in the throes of their love...  
  
Well, technically it was animalistic rutting in attempts to appease hyper-excited hormones. But it's the same difference to many.  
  
Their first encounter after that fateful one night stand degenerated into a brawl that the red-headed woman couldn't remember muh of. What she did recall, was waking up, while cuddling closer to the large man's naked frame, while wondering idly if her panties indeed land outside one of the open windows.  
  
Nodoka Yamazaki refocused on the steel bar above her, and continued her set of bench presses. her black sports bra strained against her generous endowments (generous as in they cost a small fortune, other than that, they weren't all that large of implants), as she controlled the descent of the 600 Kilos above her for her fourty-ninth repetition of fifty, third set.  
  
She really hated her husband's guts. There was nothing in the world she would like more than to gut him, slice off his head up to the back of his neck, leaving a bit of skin attached, fill him with candy, and use him as an oversized Pez despensor. She was also very much in love with him.  
  
Gee, how the hell did that happen?  
  
With a femenine grunt, the woman racked the weights, before motioning one of her manservants to hand her her towel. Their relationship... for lack of a better word, wasn't the most favorable [snicker], nor did it come under the best of circumstances [chuckle]. It wasn't even truly one of either of their decision [snort!]. But her husband, with Nodoka's help, had gone on to create one of the largest crime syndicates in Asia. She was extremely fucking wealthy, heavily feared for both her influence and monsterous strength (the latter developed because of the multitudes of kidnappings she had to endure, and tired of, while her dicipline to develope said strength came from the overwhelming urge and need to beat the HELL out of her husband whenever the mood suited her), and she had a child (we won't go into detail about that at the moment, though.)  
  
Within a half hour, she was showered and dressed in a custom tailored women's Armani, ready to begin business once again. She quietly ordered that the attendants that had been peaking on her without permission be killed, and thrown out into the harbor, and realized she was now rather horney from being watched in the first place.  
  
"Is Ryuji available?" Nodoka asked in a calm, controlled voice, as she put on her dark sunglasses, while drawing a hand back through her balm-pinned and slick hair that was cut to her chinline.  
  
"He's currently attending a parent-teacher conference." One of the womenservants answered, since they had least to fear from their employer  
  
Nodoka growled, "So what has the little bastard done this time...?"  
___________________  
  
"...then proceeded to kick him in the face while the poor boy was on the ground, while shouting, and I quote, 'Die, die, you son of a bitch, die! Ha ha ha ha ha HA ha... etc, etc. Emphesis on the sixth 'ha'," The head master drolled, while glaring over his glasses at Ranma disapprovingly.  
  
"He deserved it," the young, ponytailed boy stated with a sullen tone.  
  
Ryuji threw his own hard glare at his son, "Is this true, whelp?" Ranma pouted, but nodded to his father. Mr. Yamazaki shrugged, and leaned back in his chair. A great moment of silence passed, as the headmaster waited for Ryuji's complete response to his son's behavior.  
  
After ten minutes, Ranma spoke, "Are we done here?"  
  
"Yeah, ya got something else to tell me?" The older Yamazaki asked in an irritated tone, "If this is all the ya got to tell me, I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
"Well, I was waiting for you to berate the young man... or something," the headmaster replied, weakly, "You just confirmed it from him to be true."  
  
"Yeah," Ryuji replied, "and if it wasn't, I was going to beat the shit out of you for slander, and then beat the hell outta the whelp for not following through."  
  
"I... see..." the Headmaster replied, while airing out his suddenly stuffy shirt. Fortunately, his salvation came by the ringing of a cell-phone.  
  
"Hold on a sec..." Ryuji asked, before turning his attention to the phone, "What the fuck is this all about? I'm in a damn meeting, didn't you read the fucking memo I had sent to you? WHY THE HELL NOT?!? Damn it! I coulda been import... Oh shut the hell up. What? You had em thrown into the harbor? I TOLD YOU TO QUIT DOING THAT SHIT, PEOPLE ARE GETTING SUSPICIOUS!!! It makes it harder to hire more people. Start throwing them into the landfill, or something where nobody will find them. Now? Damn it, you better be wet and rear'n to go by the time I fucking get there, I'm not bothering with that foreplay bullshit again... lemme ask..." Ryuji pulled the cell-phone away from his mouth, "We done here."  
  
Funny how that didn't sound so much as a question as it did an order. "Yes, I think that would be all," the headmaster responded, thanking his ancestors for sparing his life. He also added a second prayer to the fact that it was his father, and not his mother he met with this time.  
  
Ryuji snorted, before grabbing Ranma by the back of his shirt, "Come on, whelp, we got other places to be."  
  
"Hey! Leggo my shirt you Goddamn bastard!"  
  
"WATCH IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME HAVE MOM BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN, OLD MAN!"  
  
"YOU HAVE TO MAKE IT TO THE DAMN PHONE BEFORE YOU CAN MAKE THAT CALL!!!"  
  
They were such a loving pair.  
_______________________  
  
"We can't go on like this!" a man in a gray gi with long hair huffed, while running from the hoards of men behind him and his companion, "I have a wife and three children! We can't put up with the master's shenanigans anymore!"  
  
"You're right, Tendou," the man with round rim glasses and a bandanna over his bald head replied, breathing just as hard as the other man, "The master's latest scheme is probably the closest one to getting us killed!"  
  
"Indeed, pretending to be Tong rooftop fighters while he plunders their girlfriend's unmentionables... surely he comprehended the dangers of such an act!"  
  
"I'm sure he did," Genma replied, grimly, "but we're the ones in danger!"  
  
"Saotome," Soun started, "it is time we ended this. Listen, once we get back to Japan, there's this cave I know of that is very secluded. If we got the master drunk eno-LOOK OUT!"  
  
"Huh?" was all Genma was able to get out, before he started to pretend to be a hood ornament for a stretched limo.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!? IF YOU FUCKING DAMAGED THE HOOD..." A screaching, angry voice shouted, as the owner of it stepped from the back seat of the vehicle.  
  
About that time, the legion of Tong fighters wanting to avenge their girlfriend or wive's modesty happened upon the scene. Once they noticed the owner of the limo, each and every one of them turned tail and ran like a bunch of punk sissies. Some things were a bit bigger than pride.  
  
"SAOTOME!!! SPEAK TO ME!" Soun wailed, as he rushed to the side of his downed training partner. The tall man looked upon the two of them with distain, and walked up to them. With a sharp kick to the floored Genma's ribs, the run over martial artist groaned in agony.  
  
"Feh, he ain't dead yet," Ryuji sneered.  
  
"A real live dead body, Pop? I wanna see!" a young voice from inside the limo shouted out.  
  
"STAY THE HELL IN THE CAR, WHELP! WE AIN'T GOT TIME FOR FUCKING SIGHT-SEEING!"  
  
"FUCK YOU, POP! I WANT TO SEE THE DAMN CORPSE!!!"  
  
"DAMN IT! I'LL MAKE YOU A CORPSE, YOU LITTLE SHIT IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Soun stood before Ryuji, smoldering with rage, "Sir, for the offense to my sworn brother, and the atrocious way you treat your own child, I shall have to-"  
  
"So this is what is hold'n ya boys up! Didn't I tell ya we're on a tight schedule, here?" an elderly, but strong voice shouted out. Ryuji and Soun looked down, to find a ninja troll with a large sack over his shoulder, "And what have I told you two about looking both ways before crossing the street?"  
  
"Our apologies master!" Soun began to prostate himself before the feet of the old goat, "We plead that you spare us punishment this time!"  
  
"Feh, these two idiots belong to you?" Ryuji enquired, "Tell them to get their worthless asses from in front of my car, and they'll be getting the bill for damages."  
  
"Now listen here, you little puke!" Happosai retorted, leaping onto Soun's head so he could meet Ryuji eye to eye. When he still found himself shorter, he smacked his student in the back of the head, signaling for Soun to raise up higher. "Listen up here! They may be worthless, but only *I* can call them that!"  
  
"Feh, all three of you losers are worthless!" the elder Yamazaki retorted, "Now move, before I lose my temper!"  
  
"Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners," the ancient martial artist replied with a resigned tone.  
  
Ryuji growled at the impudence, while reaching out for the front of Happosai's gi, "Didn't I tell you to get the fuck outta my way, you little ShIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"  
  
Ranma stepped out of the limo, at the sound of a body impacting with a heavy brick wall, "There's no WAY I'm gonna miss this body! It probably looks like uncooked hamburger!"  
  
"That aughtta learn em," Happosai replied, smoking on his pipe, oblivious to the danger he had suddenly put himself into.  
  
"Uh... oh." Ranma took several steps back from the pile of bricks, sincerely fearing what was festering underneath them.  
  
"Come on, boys. I wanna hit a few bars before I... Huh?" All turned to the erupting of several tons of crushed brick being thrusted into the air as if from an explosion.  
  
"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Happosai raised an eyebrow to see the punk he had just easily delt with, rushing at him, while foaming at the mouth. "Oh, see you're back for... more?"  
  
Happosai was confident of his safety. Even if this man was to be feared, the grand master of the Anything goes school of martial arts was a greater threat. Of course, the bra that was currently dangling from Ryuji's head proved sufficient enough distraction to keep him from utilizing his awesome abilities.  
  
Happosai stood there, as Ryuji used a meaty hand to grab onto his face...  
_______________________  
  
Soun and a recovered Genma stared in awe at the devestation wraught around them, and then glanced over at the heaving man that was still busy stomping on their master. The young boy that accompanied the maniac stared with his arms folded, obviously bored of the display.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to be fucking Mom's brains out?"  
  
Ryuji stopped, his foot still raised in the air. "Shit! I completely forgot!" He decided to wrap things up, by picking Happosai up by the feet, swinging him around one-handedly, and tossing him into the stratusphere.  
  
"Sir, allow us to buy you a drink for your troubles," Soun offered politely, with a sincere bow.  
  
Ryuji didn't give a damn about getting a free drink, but found it a much more appealing idea than dealing with an angry wife, "Why the Hell not? Ranma, head on home, I got some business to take care of."  
  
"I'll tell Mom you're getting drunk off your ass, then," Ranma commented, stepping back into the limo.  
_______________________  
  
Three hours later, Ryuji was picking up the tab, while reciting all the troubles he was having with his dear and loving wife, Nodoka.  
  
"And then the bitch had the gall to crusify me to the front of the building! Fuck it if I didn't do it on purpose! I'm tell'n ya, women are only good for fucking and leaving. Of course, the bitch also managed to track me down somehow. Didn't give her my real name or nuth'n!"  
  
"Yurre so blessed," Genma slurred, "Me and the misssssussess have been trying to have a boys, but the deitiez are bastards, every one of them!"  
  
"Eh, it ain't like I asked for the kid," Ryuji grunted, "If given half the chance, I'd loose the little snot-shit."  
  
"Really, trullly?" Genma enquired, "I wanttted an air! Or is that heir?"  
  
"Oh Genma! You have a son! We can now unite the schools!" Soun wailed, bowing his head to bawl against the bar counter, accidentally knocking himself out, and slumping to the floor.  
  
"What's it to ya?" Ryuji enquired, somewhat suspiciously.  
  
"Ever thought about thhhe boy lurn'n martial arts? I could teach him..."  
  
"I'm listen'n..."  
_______________________  
  
Nodoka remained silent, as she held the phone to her ear. After several moments, she spoke, "Ten years? Why the hell not? I was planning on sending the little bastard to military school, anyways..." 


	3. Pt 2 'Here's Ranma What you Look'n at?

Ranma/ Real Bout Fatal Fury (KoF)  
'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant Fic'  
Chapter 2  
Here's Ranma (What you looking at?)  
  
  
  
A redheaded, pigtailed girl, who had the side of her hair closely cut, dragged the pile in the sack behind her, uncaring of the bumps it suffered, or damage. She was in a rather irritated mood, at the moment, having to suffer the falling rain with no one to retaliate against for it. She idly fiddled with the knife in her right pocket of her gray dress slacks, while grumbling from memorization the address she was supposed to be heading to. The asshole old man insisted she go here, and since the end of their training trip meant doing this, or going back to her parents, she decided she didn't really fucking care to go back to Hong Kong in the first place.  
  
She ignored the incredulous stares of onlookers, watching her drag the massive, and obviously heavy bag behind her, until she got fustrated with having to turn down so many streets in order to locate where she wanted to be.  
  
Without warning, her hand snagged an innocent bystander, and held him at eye level. "Where the hell is this Tendo Dojo place?"  
  
"Ah..." the young man managed to comment, somewhat startled by the strength of the girl, and the way she was manhandling him.  
  
"'AH' IS NOT A FUCKING ANSWER!!!" With that, she slammed him face first into concrete walkway, before turning and snagging another young man, "Double or nothing, Tendou Dojo?"  
  
This one proved to be a bit quicker, and more articulate than the last boy. After tossing him away, the young girl snorted in a very unfeminine manner, before heading the direction she needed to go. As she headed on her way, the sack behind her groaned, earning her attention. With a swift back heel kick, the groaning stopped, fortunately for her last nerve.  
  
"Tendou Training Hall, you happy, old man?" the young lady unceremoniously kicked the doors open, and strode inside the walls; not carring of the broken slab of wood that had held the door closed. She reached the porch of the house, and threw the sack against it, as her way of knocking.  
  
A young lady with long brown hair and a greeting smile answered the door, "Hello, may I help you?"  
  
"Got business here, doll," the redhead replied, after finishing her obvious leer. She then pulled her red dress shirt from her braless front, while brushing by Kasumi, earning a disapproving look.  
  
"Who is it sis, someone at the.. door?" A younger girl with shorter hair, wearing shorts and a t-shirt, stopped as she spyed the newcomer.  
  
"The old man was right about you babes, at least," the pigtailed girl replied, before hefting her bag before her, "Take care of this for me, will ya?" She hoisted it at the short-haired girl, causing her to shout in fright, before she was knocked to the floor by it's weight.  
  
"What the hell?" the girl under the heavy sack mumbled from beneith.  
  
"Kasumi, I heard someone enter, did you... oh, Hello!"  
  
The redhead girl eyed the man in an olive-green gi with long hair and a mustache, "You Soun Tendou?"  
  
"Yes, that is me," Soun replied with a bit of hesitation, "You have business with me?"  
  
"Yeah, the bastard-inna-sack that the chick back there is taking care of told me we needed to be here for sum'th'n. You tell me what the hell he's talk'n about?"  
  
"Um, you have someone in a sack?" Soun enquired, quietly shifting his balance for hidden defensive posture.  
  
The act didn't go unnoticed by the redhead, "You gonna fight me?"  
  
"Ah..." Soun stuttered, surprised the girl noticed his actions so easily.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"DAMN IT! WHY COULDN'T YOU TWO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The redhead shouted back, returning to the front hall.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!?" The short-haired girl screeched, pointing what was once in the bag.  
  
The pigtailed girl turned to stare at the black and white, winged, humanoid rhino with cat whiskers, tusks, wearing a light blue tu-tu, laying unconcious on the ground. "That's the ass-hole," the redhead commented non-committingly, before turning back to Soun.  
  
"Young lady, I demand to know who you are, and what that... that thing is!" Soun commanded.  
  
"Ranma Yamazaki," Ranma introduced herself, after introducing her foot to Soun's face, in turn introducing the back of his head to the floorboards, which then gave way so he could meet the aquaintance with the framework that lay under the broken floorboard, "Next time, I ain't gonna be so gentle."  
  
"Kasumi! Dad! What's going on, I heard Nabiki scream..." a girl younger than the other two, wearing a yellow gi, stopped, and stared at the scene before her.  
  
"Old man tripped," Yamazaki retorted, "Anyone tell me why I'm here?"  
  
The three girls were side-tracked by the question from the previous, exeedingly violent events. "Um, I'm not quite sure," the oldest one spoke first, "I'm Kasumi, that over there is Nabiki, and this is our youngest sister, Akane."  
  
"Nice meet'n ya or sum'thin'," Ranma retorted, before glaring disgustedly at the amalgam of bestiality laying on the ground, and then to the girl's father, "Looks like these two are gonna be out of it for a bit. Hey, you."  
  
Akane snapped her eyes from staring at the surreal creature, thankful for the distraction, "Hey, my name isn't 'hey you'!"  
  
"You know how to fight?" Ranma asked, uncaring of the girl's angered outburst.  
  
Akane seemed to stand taller, "I'm a martial artist, the best in Nerima!"  
  
"Well ain't that cute?" the pigtailed girl retorted, causing the other girl to blush in even more anger, "This place got a dojo, right? How about we go waste some time beating the hell outta each other until tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum wake up here?"  
  
"Fine," Akane retorted, eager for the opportunity to teach the brash girl in front of her a lesson in humility. "I got a spare gi you can wear in my room."  
  
"Ain't gonna need it, now let's quit stall'n, and get out there!" Akane narrowed her eyes, but lead the way.  
________________________  
  
Ranma stood across from Akane with her arms folded, as Akane went into stance.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Akane consoled, mentally adding to herself ,"much."  
  
Ranma snorted, and quickly tossed something at Akane's feet, "Use this."  
  
Akane jolted at the sound of something sticking into the wood, and saw a foot-long blade imbedded at her feet. With a shocked expression, she looked back at Ranma, "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"Feh, if you're too much a wuss," the well-dressed redhead commented, before tossing the blade she had in her own right pocket to the side, imbedding it into the wall, "Now you ready?"  
  
Akane frowned, "Okay, here I come!" She lunged at the other girl with a straight fist, only to have it dodged just slightly with the tilt of her head. The raven-haired girl followed up with a crescent kick to the head, which was forcefully backhanded away, causing Akane to lose balance.  
  
The third daughter stumbled back to regain her footing, before glaring at the other girl. This time she went for a string of three attacks, each one effortlessly dodged, or slapped away. The whole time, Ranma didn't shift her position, even putting her right hand back in her pocket after guarding against a couple of Akane's attacks.  
  
Akane suspected that this girl had something to do with the reason her father was sleeping through the floor, and her attitude downright grated on Akane's nerves. It was now getting to where the youngest Tendou daughter may have to stop holding back as much.  
  
Ranma didn't let on, but she was somewhat impressed by the girl's strength; reminded him a bit of his Mom, in fact. She fought the urge to rub feeling back into her right hand, before shifting her left leg back, and leaning forward on her right leg. She then grinned at Akane in an evil leer.  
  
Akane saw Ranma suddenly offer up her chin for Akane to take a clear shot. "Gimme your best shot," Ranma commanded in a husky voice that had a touch of masculine gruffness to it. Akane started to see red at the taunt, this girl comes into her dojo, insults her, and then belittles her skills!  
  
Rearing back her fist as she approached, Akane was determined to put the girl in her place. Ranma didn't even make a move from her position, as her opponent's fist roared to her face. On heavy impact, Ranma's head snapped back like the end of a whip.  
  
"Heh, not so cocky now, are you, Ranma?" Akane thought to herself, not able to see the ferally grinning expression on the redhead's face...  
________________________  
  
Nabiki continued to awaken her father, after her sister and the other girl went to the dojo, while Kasumi opted to arouse the 'cute' but interesting creature that Ranma had brought with her.  
  
"Sis, do you think it's a good idea waking... that... up?"  
  
"Oh my, we can't just leave Mr. Monster in the middle of the floor, he might hurt his back from sleeping that way!"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes, before finally getting her father concious again, "Welcome back to the land of the living, Daddy."  
  
"Hmm, how did I ever get on the floor?" Soun enquired, sitting up, "And how did that hole get there?"  
  
"What last do you remember, father?" Kasumi asked, still continuing with the smelling salts under Mr. Monster's nose.  
  
"Hmm, I was coming into the hall... did we recieve a guest, Kasumi?"  
  
"Hmm, knocked the short-term memory from him," Nabiki mused.  
  
"Oh! Mr. Monster's awake!" Kasumi chimed, standing back from the groaning creature.  
  
"Seriously, sis. You graduated the top of your class, must you insist on talking like a five-year old?" Nabiki asked in resignation.  
  
Kasumi's expression changed to a dry one, "Let me have my quirks, sis. I happen to enjoy indulging in simplistic speech patterns every so often, particularly in excusiatingly bizarre or... shall we say, unortodox situations?"  
  
Nabiki rolled her eyes again, before turning them warily to the creature that sat up, seeming to frantically look around for something.  
  
"[RANMA! WHERE IS RANMA!]"  
  
They were all surprised by the sign it was waving wildly around, but Kasumi was the first to recover, "Oh, Ranma-chan's in the dojo sparring with with Akane-chan. They seem like they can be such good friends!"  
  
All of them jolted at the blood curdling scream.  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
The monster that the red-head was carrying around immidiately rushed to the location of the scream, followed in short order by the Tendous. Soun, Nabiki, and Kasumi were rather worried that Akane may have lost her temper; each one knowing the short fuse the youngest had, and hoped she didn't harm her opponent too much while she was excited...  
  
It took them a few moments to adjust their perception of what was actually going on, when they arrived at the dojo.  
  
All four stood there, as they watched the redhead, laughing loudly like an insane maniac, as she wailed down upon a floor-ridden Akane. Ranma's arms moved at a blur, flailing down upon Akane more like hyper-speed whips than anything. her blows looked as if her limbs were stretched out, though it was only an illusion.  
  
Their shock continued, as a battered Akane managed to pull herself crawling out of the maelstrom of blows that had been raining down upon her; her crying and agonizingly pained expression turned towards them. She struggled towards them with a desperately pleading expression, before she heard Ranma grunt behind her, finally noticing she wasn't in the line of fire.  
  
Akane's eyes grew to cover her whole face, as Ranma's hand seemed to stretch out to pull her back within optimum beating range. The blows continued in an even more high-pitched fervor, as a dust-cloud was kicked up around Akane's prone form.  
  
"[RANMA! STOP! SHE'S NOT MOVING ANYMORE!]" The creature'ss sign read, as it waved it around to get the psychotic redhead's attention.  
  
"SHE'S KILLING MY LITTLE GIRL!"  
  
"Oh.... wow..."  
  
"Oh my, I hope Akane-chan's alright..."  
  
"Huh?" Ranma finally noticed everyone staring at her, and noticed the monster's sign. She then looked down, and blinked, "Oh, she's not moving anymore." With that, she bent down, and grasped the unconcious Akane's hand to shake it, "Good match, you ain't half bad." 


	4. pt 3 'Tragic Asswhupping'

Ranma/ Real Bout Fatal Fury (King of Fighters)  
'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Decendant Fic'  
Chapter 3  
Tragic Asswhupping  
  
  
Akane moaned, and flailed weakly, attempting to escape the endless barrage being rained down upon her by the red-headed demon with that laugh. That awful... awful laugh that pierced the soul, and infected it with its madness. No matter which way in the darkness she turned, the blows kept coming. There was no escape, all she could do was pray that she would be relieved, that something would save her, that-"  
  
"AHHHH!" Akane shot up from laying down, causing the damp cloth against her forehead to fall onto her lap, "Wha... where am I?"  
  
"Hey Sis, took a bit of a beating there, didn't you?" Nabiki said with a smirk.  
  
"What do you mean... ouch!" Akane slumped back to laying down, suddenly feeling every painful bruise covering her body, "What happened to me? I had the most awful dream about some demon beating me to a pulp." Akane chuckled, "Heh, I guess the nightmare came from whatever did this to meEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, ready for round two?" Ranma asked from where she had been sitting behind Akane, attempting to stare down her gi.  
  
"Really, Ranma," Kasumi began, "Perhaps it would be best if you weren't in the room at the moment? Would you like something to eat? I know you much be hungry from traveling today."  
  
"Hmm, sounds pretty good! I am pretty damn starved," Ranma-chan commented, "Ya got any hard liquer around here, by the way?"  
  
"Um, I believe father has various sakes in his cabinet," Kasumi replied in an unsure tone, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Kinda thirsty too, let's go get me fixed up, while Nabs peels your sister from the ceiling."  
  
Kasumi threw Akane a concerned glance, before her ever-present smile appeared on her face. She led Ranma-chan out of the room, just as Genma and Soun entered.  
  
"Ah... Tendou, you can forgive the boy, right?" Genma asked in a slightly timid voice, "He's pretty nice, just a violent maniac."  
  
"HE TRIED TO BEAT MY BABY-GIRL TO DEATH!" Soun wailed, "COME TO DADDY, AKANE! I'LL PROTECT YOU!"  
  
"Daddy, you're not helping," Nabiki drolled, as she watched Akane cling even tighter to the ceiling and screwing her eyes shut even harder from her father's yelling.  
  
"I shall have to discuss this with Ranma," Soun declared, as he marched out of the room, and down the stairs. He and Genma found Ranma raiding the Tendou Patriarch's liquer cabinette.  
  
"RANNNNNNMMMMMAAAAAAA!!!!" Soun loomed over the pigtailed girl; his head growing twenty times larger, his eyes bulging and veiny, his tongue waving before Ranma's face.  
  
The red-headed girl blinked, before pulling out a pin, and popping Soun's demon head. Soun blinked, realizing Ranma wasn't affected by his menace technique, and found the girl sighing, before reaching out to his left shoulder with her right hand. With calm and care, she meticulously dusted off the dander on Soun's gi, before clutching it thightly, and forcing him face first through the floor.  
  
"Damn it! He's starting to get fucking annoying," Ranma growled, before returning to her task, "Here we go! Good collection you keep here, Tendou!" With that Ranma gathered several bottles into her harms,and headed for the tea room, where two glasses awaited her on the table.  
  
Kasumi came in with a plate of leftovers for Ranma, and a kettle of hot water "Here you go, I'm sorry we don't have anything really prepared for you. What did you need the hot water for? You said you were making some special tea..."  
  
Ranma motioned the girl to sit down, while taking the kettle from her, "Kettle ain't for tea." With that, she dumped it onto her head.  
  
"Oh my, first, you were a girl, and now..."  
  
"Yup, the old bastard's fault, this is..."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This the place?" Yamazaki enquired, staring at the pools with a distainful glare, "Don't look like much."  
  
"Welcome dear customers," A pudgy man in a Maoist uniform greeted. Ranma punched him out, once he finished his greeting.  
  
"Damn annoying ass voice that bastard had," Ranma grumbled, "We gonna do this, or what?"  
  
Genma swallowed his fear, keeping in mind how much Ranma offered him for today's sparring lesson. They both leapt to the poles, facing each other.  
  
Ranma maintained his balance easily, staring at Genma with a distainful glare, "Let's go."  
  
On the top of the poles, Genma was confident he had the balance advantage. This battle would be more in his favor, unlike their bouts when Ranma kept them to the ground.  
  
The master of the Saotome Anything Goes School leapt at Ranma, who watched him without seeming to care. Right when the older man's foot was about to connect, Ranma snagged it, spun Genma around over his head, and then threw him into the pool below them.  
  
Ranma snorted, "That was half-ass, old man! Get out of there so we can do this again!" The water erupted at his command, but instead of a bald martial artist, Ranma found himself face-to-face with a panda. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?"  
  
Taking advantage of the young Yamazaki's surprise, the panda launched at him, and swatted Ranma into another pool. A red mop of hair broke the surface first, before a very female face followed. The redhead stomped out of the spring, thoroughly pissed, and wanting a panda-skin rug. As soon as she got her footing, she realized her chest felt more strained than usual...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When I finally came out of it, I was standing on the other side of the valley, holding the old man by the scruff of his neck inside another pool. I think I got carried away."  
  
"How terrible!" Kasumi exclaimed with a slight slur, "Oh my, what type of tea did you say this was? I've never tried this blend before..."  
  
"Long Island iced tea, glad ya like it," Ranma replied, watching the blush slowly deepend on Kasumi's face with a lecherous grin. He then returned to his late meal, while occationally glancing at Kasumi to make sure she was still enjoying her 'tea.'  
_____________________  
  
"What do you mean, 'you still haven't located him'?" The red-headed woman asked in a steely-cold voice, while sitting in her dark, blood-red office. She had the phone held to her ear by one of the three women-bodyguards surrounding her. They weren't actually necessary, as Nodoka herself had participated in the King of Fighters tournament with her husband; facing off against some of the world's strongest fighters, but she kept them around mainly for appearances.   
  
Each of them wore crimson dresses, slitted up to their thighs on each side, with matching red lenon glasses with gold frames. Around their necks they wore red chokers with gold studs around them, and stood dispassionately, awaiting orders from their sworn ward.  
  
Nodoka's face showed no emotion, as she listened to the conversation, "That is a shame, then. I will contact you later... you will know when it's me, don't worry. Good bye. Yes, running as far away as possible would be a good idea." Nodoka nodded for her assistant and bodyguard to hang up the phone for her, as a thin, unseeming man stepped from the darkness.  
  
"Have that man killed for losing track of my son," Nodoka comanded, leaning back in her chair. The dim light that was shining reflected off of her mirror lenon glasses, as she folded her arms under her chest.  
  
"Do you think that is a bit harsh?" the man asked with a sceptical tone, "You know your husband doesn't agree with your killing off his employees without his permission."  
  
Nodoka blinked, as her eyebrows raised in indecision, "Oh dear, you think I'm acting a bit hasty?"  
  
The man snorted, "Perhaps a touch, madam."  
  
"Very well then, do what you think would be best," Mrs. Yamazaki commanded, earning a nod from the man.  
  
Once he had exited the office, Nodoka motioned the bodyguard on her right side over to her, "Emille..."  
  
"Madam?" A woman with stone gray wavy hair, with a femenine, yet wiry frame made mainly for speed and agility, asked, stepping closer to her boss.  
  
"Kill him, and then kill the gentleman I was just on the phone with for failing to locate my son," Nodoka commanded in a pleasant tone. Emille smirked, and nodded, before walking out to follow the man who just left.  
  
"King, Spite, I'm finished for the night," With that, Nodoka stood up, and held her arms up. The blonde, short haired woman named king approached her, and put Nodoka's Gucci designer black trenchcoat, as the, tall, muscular, and shaved bald woman of African descent named Spite, pushed her chair in for her.  
  
Nodoka considered how she 'suddenly' lost communication with her son during their trek in China. She wasn't 'concerned' persay for her son, but he was an important commodity she decided that was best to keep around. If his martial arts master brought harm to him in any way...  
_____________________  
  
One young man overlooked the city of Tokyo, having tracked down his nemesis without the difficulty a certain crime-boss's wife was having. The blonde boy's angry blue eyes searched the Tokyo skyline, before speaking.  
  
"Ranma Yamazaki, I will soon have my revenge for what you did to me so many years ago..."  
  
With that, Rock Howard walked to the elevator of the Tokyo Tower, ready to begin his search in earnest. 


	5. Pt 4 'The Morning After sucks shit'

Ranma/ Real Bout Fatal Fury (King of Fighters)  
'Yet another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Decendant Fic'  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The unseeming man that had left Nodoka's office knew he was being followed, and knew that his life was now forefeit. He attempted to hasten himself without drawing suspicion; if he could make it to the parking garage and to his car...  
  
Emille made no effort to hide the fact she was following the man ahead of her. She wanted him to know she was behind him, and that he was going to die.  
  
From where she was, she could smell the delicious tang of fear that reeked from his body, and savored it like a well cooked meal from her homeland. She also knew he felt he would be safe if he could just make it to his car; that little bit of hope made it all more sensual a feeling for her. The excitement of the hunt wasn't as potent, unless the prey had an opportunity to survive.  
  
She opted to take the stairs, and even took her time at that, as her target took the elevator to the base floor where the car garage resided.  
  
She heard the elevator open up the floor below her, and sighed; the idiot should have realized how slow the elevator would be in the first place.  
  
She watched him move into a brisk walk for where his car was, and decided to announce her presence, "Monseur Little, is there a reason you're in such a hurry?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Mr. Little broke into a run that would not help him. Emmile had removed her shoes, and was that much faster on her feet. When she was upon his back, she performed a backhand spring, and then somersaulted into the air, and over him, landed, while blocking his way.  
  
She smiled at him guilefully, and began a rhythmic dance that was a hallmark of her fighting style. She spun once to her right with her arms stretched out, faking a kick, which caused Mr. Little to step back in fright, and her dress flaps to flare out. With the fear set into her prey, she then leaned back onto her left side, placing her left hand against the ground close to her hip. She torqued her body, spining on her left hand, with her right leg tailing behind her for the Meia Lua Pulada kick.  
  
It didn't seem to touch Mr. Little, but a thin red slash appeared from his throat, trailing behind Emille's foot. With a gurgle, Mr. Little fell backwards, with his throat slashed.  
  
The Brazillian woman came back to standing, and then kicked her right leg into the side splits; the slits in her dress allowing easy motion, and a flash of her gray thong panties. She held it, and easily reached up with her right hand, to remove the four razorblades stuck between her toes.  
  
"Such a shame to see you go so quickly, Monseur Little. But I would not like to get blood on my dress if I can avoid it."  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki had gotten up earlier than usual, since she had to attend some business before school. She opted for a quick snack before leaving, and found her older sister in the kitchen, "ah... Sis... you okay?"  
  
Kasumi turned around, shaking just as much when her back was turned. Her eyes were slightly blood-shot, from lack of sleep... or something, while she nervously twisted her apron around in her hands tightly. "I'mokaywhydoyouask?" Kasumi gave a weak and shaky smile, before turning back to the stove.  
  
"Right..." Nabiki drolled, though with a bit of her own brand of concern, "Not only do you look horrible, you nearly kept me up with your moaning all night. I swear, this is the first time in memory I've ever seen you sick!"  
  
Kasumi whimpered at the moaning comment, but didn't turn around, "Ah... Na-Nabiki? Have you ever heard of a 'Long Island Iced Tea'? What type of tea is it made of?"  
  
"Tea?" Nabiki asked, choking down the giggle that threatened to erupt, "Well, the type of 'tea' it's made of is a little bit of rum, a little gin, a bit of vodka, some tequila, and coke. I prefer a sweeter style of it with a bit of honey, though it's pretty good with some sour mix. Oh yeah, and triple sec. It's not complete without the triple sec"  
  
Nabiki blinked, and realized the shocked stare, and cursed herself for not being fully awake to pay attention to what she said, "Uh... that is if I drank. I am under age, you know... heh heh..."  
  
"All of that?" Kasumi replied in a whispered shock, leaning back against the stove, and bracing herself against it, "I think I had five of them last night..."  
  
"Uh... four?" Nabiki replied; now finding herself rather shocked," five 'what', exactly?"  
  
"Four of those Long Island Ice Teas."  
  
Nabiki really looked at her sister, she now realized Kasumi was in the midst of a hangover "Um, wow... I didn't think you were that much a drinker, Sis..."  
  
"At least I recall five... it's a bit hazy after that."  
  
Nabiki blinked several times, attempting to figure out if this was some sort of joke, "H-how big were the glasses. The small water ones, right?"  
  
"Ah... Ranma insisted we use the big glasses... last night."  
  
Nabiki's expression dropped to disbelief. Even if she wasn't fully awake, her reasoning skills were still working well. "Ranma, she made you some long Island Ice Tea... how many did she drink?"  
  
"I don't remember... much..." Kasumi stated, looking over to the side, abashed.  
  
"Kasumi, do you remember Ranma taking you up to your room that night?" Kasumi tried to think, but the throbbing headache she was feeling kept her from concentrating too far.  
  
"I'm not sure. Um, could I really have been that... drunk? Oh my..."  
  
"Just what we need in this house," Nabiki growled, "An oversexed, violent lesbian. Like we didn't have enough issues with Akane already..."  
  
"Ah... Ranma can't be a lesbian," Kasumi whispered. "Um, he's a guy. he's got a..." Kasumi started pointing to her pelvis area, before something started to nag her a great deal.  
  
"Just what we REALLY need, an oversexed, violent, horny hermaphrodite. Daddy needs to start picking who he associates with a lot better!" With a sinister and playful smirk, Nabiki continued, "So, what was she like? I didn't think you would be so loud, Sis!"  
  
Kasumi's face paled, once Nabiki spelled it out for her. She quickly rushed past Nabiki, up the stairs, and into her room to inspect her bed...  
  
Three minutes before everyone else's alarm rung, the eldest Tendou Daughter's scream woke up the rest of the household.  
  
"Whu? Damn it! Keep it down!" Ranma grumbled, turning over in Kasumi's bed.  
_____________________  
  
"LIKE HELL I WILL!!" Ranma roared, staring down both Nabiki and Soun.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY DAUGHTER'S HONOR!" Soun declared heatedly, "YOU WILL, AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
Ranma was about to continue shouting, before a dark smirk appeared across his face, "You gonna make me?"  
  
Soun once again erupted into his menace technique, putting it directly in Ranma's face. Once again, the pigtailed fighter remained unfazed, as he pulled back his fist.  
  
"Ranma," Nabiki started, still trying to get over the demonstration of Genma's curse, over and over and over and over and... by Ranma, when the old man attempted to demonstrated Ranma's curse, first, "I'm not really all into this honor business and stuff. But sis is a nervous wreck about all this. I mean, what if you got her pregnant? What then?"  
  
Ranma snorted, "Simple, if she is, we just take her to the clinic, and have it removed..."  
  
Nabiki, Genma, and Kasumi stared at Ranma for the longest time.  
  
"We're not exactly talking a tumor here, Yamazaki," Nabiki replied in a dry tone.  
  
"You really don't expect me to marry him, do you, Daddy?" Kasumi whined to her father, unfortunately, his head was currently on the other side of the wall, making it a bit difficult to hear what she said.  
  
"Don't worry yourself," Ranma stated in an unrealistically casual manner for the situation, " There's no way I'm gonna get stuck with an old maid like you."  
  
"P-Pardon me?" Kasumi replied, not sure she heard Ranma right.  
  
"You ain't half bad at moving under the covers, but you're a bit up there in years."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kasumi replied with a firm, edged voice, "Perhaps you are not mature enough to appreciate me?"  
  
"Oooh, the girl with a Shota complex does have some bite on her!" Kasumi's eye started to twitch, as her right hand ached for something blunt and heavy.  
  
"Feh, screw it," Ranma replied, before turning to Genma, "Come on, you know the drill; three figures, the digit at the end depends on how many minutes you last."  
  
Genma grimmaced, and sighed in resignation, "Alright, boy, lemme go get prepared first."  
  
Nabiki was aware of the reference to money, "Three figures for what?"  
  
"Morning spar. Nothing like beating the Hell outta someone to get the blood going for the rest of the day!"  
  
Nabiki turned to look at a retreating Genma, who seemed like he was walking to his execution, "Gee, a whole hundred yen a minute for being Ranma's punching bag, where can I stand in line?"  
  
"What the hell you talk'n about?" Ranma griped, "I'm paying that bastard a hundred AMERICAN dollars a minute to be my punching bag, not including the fucking base fee. Damn asshole's probably one of the best paid senseis in the world!"  
  
"A... hundred... A-American?" Nabiki stuttered, "No, really, where can I stand in line?"  
  
Ranma looked the girl over once, "We'll think of something else for you to make an earning, heh."  
  
Nabiki decided that she would get to know her houseguest the best way she knew how, through his wallet. "Oh, I have to get to school! Don't worry about my breakfast, Kasumi, I'm running late as it is!"  
  
"I haven't even started breakfast," Kasumi whined, "Too much happening at once..."  
  
"School? Sounds like fun!" Ranma stated, " Hold on a sec, so I can follow ya there."  
  
"Uh... I'm running kinda late, Yamazaki. Mind if you run in with Akane?"  
  
"She's holing up in the corner of her room, mumbling about some damn red demon or something," Ranma griped, "I don't think she's really all that fit to go to school today."  
  
Nabiki shrugged, and decided that the trip there would allow her to get some info on the young man, anyhow. 


	6. Pt 5 'Mathclass is Tough'

Ranma/ Real Bout Fatal Fury (King of Fighters)  
'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Decendant Fic'  
  
  
  
Nabiki looked over at Ranma, who was strolling behind her several paces, apparently staring at her ass. As much as she was enjoying the attention, it was time for business, "It must be nice to have that much disposable cash..."  
  
"Eh," Ranma replied, not even bothering to shift his vision to her face, "I'm fucking wealthy, if that's what you're trying to figure out."  
  
The middle Tendou sister raised an eyebrow at his comment, and decided to cut straight to the chase, "How much are you worth?"  
  
"More than you can count," Ranma replied easily, finally lifting his gaze... to her breasts.  
  
"I can count pretty high, Yamazaki. Is it old money?"  
  
"Na, I ain't from some stuffy ass family. We earned our money the old fashioned way, beating it outta people."  
  
"Sounds like my type of business practice," Nabiki drolled, doing a little bounce for Ranma, and watching his eyes follow. "Come on, we need to hurry to get to school!" With that, Nabiki sped up.  
  
"Which way to the school?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Down that way," Nabiki pointed just off to the side, giving Ranma a general direction.  
  
"Alright, let's get a move on, then." Nabiki squawked, as she was scooped up by Ranma. She almost screamed in shrill, when he made a bound for the rooftops.  
  
Ranma saw a clock tower up in the distance, "Is that it up there?" Nabiki fearfully nodded, before squeaking at certain sensations.  
  
Ranma effortlessly bounded from rooftop to rooftop, and landed within the gates of Furinkan High. She set Nabiki down, before grabbing his left shoulder with his right hand, and then rotating his neck, "Eh, so we're here." The then recieved a slap in the face for his blatant gropes while he was carrying Nabiki.  
  
"Pig!" Nabiki growled, temporarily forgetting that this was the guy who had beat the snot out of Akane the previous night.  
  
Ranma's head remained turned to the side from the slap, but he shifted his eyes down with a grinning leer, "Looks like you got more out of it than you wanna let on! Things are almost the size of my thumbs!"  
  
"What?" Nabiki then followed Ranma's leer, and noticed she was petruding, "eep!" She quickly crossed her arms over her chest in a fit of self-conciousness.  
  
Ranma shifted his attention from Nabiki, to the crowd of boys that hadn't noticed his rather spectacular arrival; instead, concentrating on the front of the school, "What's with them?"  
  
Nabiki kept her arms crossed over her chest, but lost some of her embarrased anger at the question, and turned to the three girls that had nervously approached her, "That reminds me, you have all the bets made for this morning?"  
  
Ranma had to interject that this point, "Bets?"  
  
"Yup!" One of the girls asked, "Should we start wrapping them up?"  
  
"Yeah, and also pencil in a ghost wager for Akane not even showing up..." The girls blinked at that in unison.  
  
"Uh, Your sister has never missed showing up for a day of school in her life!"  
  
"Yeah, she at least showed up, just to be sent home when she had the chicken pox in the fourth grade! For the whole week she had them!"  
  
"Trust me," Nabiki replied, "As long as he's..." Nabiki jerked her thumb back to... empty air, "Here... huh? Ranma?" She saw him approaching the group of boys in an arrogant swagger with his right hand in this pocket.  
  
"Hey, what the hell's so interesting?" Ranma demanded, turning to glance at the gates like the other boys were doing.  
  
One of the boys turned to look at the new boy, "We're waiting to ask Akane out on a date!"  
  
Ranma didn't miss the fact that they were all seemingly ready for battle, "Heh, don't bother, she ain't comin' today."  
  
Now the majority of the boys turned to look at Ranma. "Huh?" the one that had fist spoken to him asked, "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because I beat the shit outta her..."  
  
Now he had the attention of everyone in the school yard.  
  
"Hey, we were sparring!" Ranma added innocently.  
  
"VILLIAN!" A voice from behind him called out! "Do not quest to deterr us with your blatant lies, for as much of a fiend that you are, the fierce Akane Tendou would never be bested by the likes of such a scoundrel!"  
  
"WHOEVER SAID THAT BETTER BE ABLE TO BACK UP THEIR FUCKING TONGUE!" Ranma shouted out, "NO ONE CALLS RANMA YAMAZAKI A LIAR!!!"  
  
"So," a young man dressed in kendo uniform, holding a bokken to his side, replied, "The scoundrel has a name. Then I shall give you mine, before I still thy poisonous tongue."  
  
"How about you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ranma growled, taking a menacing step towards the kendoist.  
  
"Tatewake Kuno, Junior Grou-"  
  
"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP?!?" Ranma shouted in a shrill and wild voice, while his hand was wrapped around Kuno's face. Ranma slammed the loudmouth into the ground, and then ran, grinding his victim's back against the concrete ground, as he laughed a maniacal laugh. After several meters, Ranma lifted Kuno up, slammed him against a tree so hard that several branches broke loose. With a gutteral growl, Ranma then proceeded to kick Kuno several times, as if he were trying to kick him through the thick trunk of the tree.  
  
Ranma succeeded in kicking Kuno through the tree, and to celebrate, picked the fallen tree up, and drove it down into the ground, where Kuno's head happened to be at the time.  
  
The pigtailed young man then spit to the side, while dusting off his hands, "Damn it! How fucking annoying can you get?" Ranma then turned around, and saw the silent, fearful stares he was recieving from everyone in the school yard.  
  
"What?"  
_______________________  
  
"Father, please be rational!"  
  
"Kasumi!" Soun replied in a terse voice, "I had thought better of you! How could you let something like this happen? How could you be so irresponcible?!?"  
  
"It's not like I meant to, it just... happened!" Kasumi pleaded, hoping her father would finally see reason.  
  
"'Just happened'?" the Tendou patriach baulked, "How could it have 'just happened'? Did you even stop to consider protection?"  
  
"I don't know!" the eldest Tendou daughter wailed, "I was drunk at the time!!!"  
  
Kasumi then noticed her father's face becoming even more pale, and his eyes becoming wider. "Wait, that didn't come out right," she quickly added, "Please, father, if you love me, *really* love me..."  
  
"Of course I love you, Kasumi-chan," Soun replied with an exasperated sigh, before perking up, "The wedding will be in two days."  
  
"How can you do this to me, Daddy?" Kasumi began to ball, hoping she could break her father with her tears, "You don't care about me! You just want to m-make su-sure family h-h-honor is... sob..."  
  
"Cut it out, Kasumi. That trick didn't work for your mother, and it won't work for you, either," Soun drolled. "Don't worry, I'm sure Ranma will make a fine husband for you!"  
  
Soun himself broke down into tears, hugging his surprised daughter tightly, "Oh! I'm so proud of you, Kasumi! Marrying such a fine young man! To think I feared you would become an old maid-URK!"  
  
Kasumi retracted her elbow from the crown of her father's head, allowing him to slump to the ground. Amazingly, she found the violent action therepeutic. She suddenly realized her violent actions, and blushed deeply. Maybe she should go check on Akane...  
_______________________  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Ranma Yamazaki."  
  
"Parents?"  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed, "None of your damn business."  
  
"Parents?" The vice principle stared at Ranma with an unamused expression.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself," Ranma warned.  
  
The vice principle shifted his eyes outside his window, where he saw the fire department currently attempting to dig Tatewake Kuno out from under the re-planted tree. "'P-pending'," the man said with a nervous stutter, as he aired out his shirt collar.  
  
"You gonna give me my class schedule, yet?" Ranma demanded, more than asked, "I don't wanna be in here all day!"  
  
The vice principle raised an eyebrow, "Eager to begin learning, I see. Well, that's a good attitude!" At least better than the violent, sociopathic one he had displayed earlier in the morning.  
  
"Eh..." Ranma replied, not confirming anything.  
_______________________  
  
In a clearing in the woods, outside of Nerima...  
  
"RAGING STORRRRRMMMM!!!"  
  
A massive pyre of turbulant energy spread forth from the clearing. After several seconds, nothing was left in a six meter radius exept for a crater, and the blond haired young man sitting in the middle of it.  
  
His breathing remained deep and even, as he brought himself to standing. He kept his eyes closed in silence, as he clutched his right hand into a fist by his side.  
  
His father's most powerful attack, he had finally completely mastered it without the energy overwhelming him. He had spent since the early morning hours working on perfecting the attack as soon as possible, for it would be his key to annialating his most hated nemesis. Now, he was truly ready...  
  
"Ranma Yamazaki, tomorrow you pay for making my life HELL!" Rock Howard bellowed, as he stared towards the direction of Nerima proper. 


	7. Pt 6 'Yeah, it's Real'

Ranma/ Real Bout Fatal Fury (King of Fighters)  
'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Decendant Fic'  
"Akane?" Kasumi enquired in her attempt at her most soothing voice. She wasn't particularly feeling very soothing at the moment, but she had to make the attempt.  
  
"What's your name?" Akane asked from behind the locked door. Kasumi blinked at the question.  
  
"It's your sister, Kasumi. Are you okay?"  
  
"You're not Ranma, right?"  
  
Kasumi's face frowned, "No, Akane."  
  
"How do I know you're not Ranma pretending to be Kasumi?"  
  
Kasumi's frown deepened; she didn't need anymore shit today. With a groan and a sigh rolled into one, Kasumi pulled out her skeleton key.  
____________________  
  
"Yes, I know he was in China, I want to know where was he last noted," Nodoka explained towards the speakerphone. She was currently in the middle of her routine workout, forcing her fist against a three foot steel wall which was imbedded into the concrete floor covered with a thin rug, as hard as she possibly could. Even with such incredible strain, her voice was calm and even.  
  
"[Nanjing. His bank account was last accessed from there, that was two weeks ago.]"  
  
"Damn, that means he could be anywhere by now," the redheaded woman growled, changing her position slightly so that her arm was more extended for her isometric exercise. "Did you check airport records?"  
  
"[As well as railway, and questioned various bus stations, from Bejing to Hong Kong. Our search is still pending at this moment, Ma'am.]"  
  
"And any word on Japan, Taiwan, or Korea?"  
  
"[Nothing. though there wouldn't be any reason for him to be at any of those locations, we are keeping an eye on them, I would like to mention that China is our main priority, the Cantonese areas being most prominant in our searches.]"  
  
Nodoka didn't like this. After she had been told that her son withdrew a large sum of money suddenly from the account she set up for him, she figured that Ranma was intentionally trying to stay out of sight. It wasn't like the times he would disappear for a month or so because he was in a remote location.  
  
"Find him, you have three weeks."  
  
The voice at the other end went dead quiet.  
  
Nodoka nodded for King to disconnect the call, and went back to concentrating on her workout.  
  
"Still trying to locate the whelp?"  
  
Nodoka went rigid, before standing up right, and pulling her fist from the steel wall. A fistprint was left in its wake; adding to the several that were imbedded in the wall, "Husband."  
  
Ryuji stepped into the small gym, and continued towards his wife with his usual arrogant swagger, completed with the right hand in his pocket, fondling the only thing he truly ever trusted, his knife.  
  
Spite stepped in front of Ryuji with her arms folded, though the metal pyramids that donned her fists, a trademark of her own fighting style, could be seen peeking out.  
  
"Let him by," Nodoka commanded, folding her own arms under her chest, "And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I thought you went on an assignment?"  
  
Ryuji shrugged, "Kinda boring, so I killed the asshole quickly. And why wouldn't I want to visit my lovely wife?"  
  
"Very well," Mrs. Yamazaki replied, not really buying his reply, "I prefer to know where the boy is. He could be useful."  
  
"Feh, you love the little brat, admit it," Ryuji quipped. Nodoka turned away, not admitting to anything.  
  
"We can spend time together later on. I'm busy at the moment."  
  
"Yer flatt'r'n yourself," the assassin commented with a chuckle, "Just came to see how you were doing."  
  
"And you're a horrendous liar." Nodoka put her hand against the wall, and leaned against it, "If you're that bored, why don't you devote some of that restless energy towards finding your son? You have a knack for finding those who don't want to be found."  
  
"Eh, may as well, I kinda miss the little shit, myself." Ryuji stared down at Spite, and turned away to leave, "He's my boy, alright. All ya gotta do is wait for him to make some noise, and you'll know where he is in a heartbeat. It ain't worth wast'n resources to hunt him down." With that, he walked out.  
  
Nodoka cursed herself; her husband was right. Ranma couldn't keep quiet if it meant his life. Eventually, he would cause trouble, something she would have to quell, lest it come back to her or her husband. Now she looked like a concerned mother; someone with a weakness that could be exploited. Someone who could be hurt, broken, ruined. She would have to curb that image quickly.  
  
The slender, but well toned woman leaned from the wall; her muscles rippling slightly under caretaken silky skin. With her palm less than an inch from the steel wall, she twisted her right heel out on the ball of her foot, while dropping her weight, at the same time her palm seemed to just tap the wall. The whole motion was so subtle it was nearly unnoticeable even to the trained eye.  
  
The now collapsed steel wall laid as the monument to the carefully and dilligently earned strength of Nodoka Yamazaki.  
____________________  
  
"Yo," Ranma replied, after being introduced to the class. They looked back at him with unveiled fear, each student wondering how they managed to get such a deranged psychopath in their class.  
  
Yamazaki looked over his new homeroom class, and frowned, "What the hell is the matter with all of you? I ain't gonna bite! ACHOO!!! Damn it! Some Bastard's tal'n about me..."  
____________________  
  
"Ranma... Ranma... Ranma..."  
  
Rock repeated the mantra that allowed him to build his rage, before unleashing his full fury, once again.  
  
"RAGING STOOOOORRRRRRRMMMM!!!!!"  
____________________  
  
The pigtailed young man looked up from his sneeze, and saw the whole class, teacher included, braced against the back of the wall, like caged rabbits with a large, hungry wolf standing at the only exit.  
  
"This whole school's filled with wusses."  
____________________  
  
Kasumi entered Akane's room, finding the girl pressing further into the corner of her room that was against her bed. Around her lay several weapons of protection.  
  
The eldest Tendou daughter had to wince at the sight; Ranma had really done a number on her. "I called the school and told them you weren't feeling well. Ranma isn't here right now, either. Are you still feeling sore?"  
  
Akane nodded, and rolled up the sleeve of her pajama on her right arm. Kasumi's eyes widened at the sight, before she quickly rushed over to her youngest sister. Upon closer inspection, Akane's body was one large bruise.  
  
"Oh my," Kasumi gulped in shock, before attempting to add some levity to the situation, "At least he didn't hit you in the face."  
  
"I hit her, and she just went psycho!" Akane almost wailed, "She's some kind of monster!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think Ranma really meant to harm you," Kasumi replied, "I think he just got carried away." Kasumi had to seriously fight down the incredulous feeling that had spontaniously attempted to erupt from her. True, Ranma didn't really seem all that malicious, exept for when he was wailing down on Akane like a red-headed stepchild...  
  
"Kasumi, how long is Ranma going to be here?" Akane asked with a timid tone. Kasumi cracked a nervous smile; she *really* didn't want to have to deal with this shit right now...  
____________________  
  
Ranma sat at a cafeteria table by his lonesome, after scaring off all the previous occupants. School was just as fucking boring as he remembered it, but he had a reason for showing up, and he was gonna endure. He scanned around, noting an army of girls staring him down hungrily. Normally he would be doing something about it, like them, for example, but he was already in a world of shit because of his hormones.  
  
Ranma growled to himself, while picking at the soggy looking cafeteria food, not noticing Nabiki coming up behind him. "something on your mind, Yamazaki?"  
  
"Ain't your class supposed to have had lunch already?" Ranma enquired, giving the girl a sideways glance.  
  
"I was excused for business," Nabiki replied, sitting down next to him. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"How this food looks like shit..." Ranma commented.  
  
Nabiki pulled out a bento, and offered it to Ranma. The pigtailed boy looked at the bento, then her, "I didn't see you grab anything for lunch today when we left your place."  
  
"I'm always prepared," Nabiki replied, still holding the bento up. Ranma snorted, and started to take it. "Fourteen Hundred yen."  
  
Yamazaki glared at her, before pulling out his wad of cash, and handing her one of the notes rolled into it, "Keep the change." With that, he snatched the bento from her, and unwrapped it.  
  
Nabiki unfolded the crumpled note, and nearly went into cardiac arrest. "Ch-change?"  
  
"I ain't got anything smaller right now," Ranma quipped between bites.  
  
Nabiki checked the watermarks for legitimacy, making doubly sure she wasn't holding some sort of elaborate illusion in her hand. "Ah..." she began, drymouthed, "Th-thanks." Ranma only shrugged, as he continued eating.  
  
"Ranma, since you'll probably be sticking around for a while, why don't I fill you in a little about Nerima after school? You're treat!"  
  
"I guess," Ranma replied, not quite knowing what Nabiki meant by 'his treat'. 


	8. Pt 7 'He's my sugardaddy'

Ranma/ Real Bout Fatal Fury (King of Fighters)  
'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Decendant Fic'  
Chapter 7  
'Yeah, I'm fucking Loaded...'  
Nabiki fought down the shiver running up her spine, as Ranma walked behind her. She could *feel* his eyes on her ass, not just simply 'feel', but *feel*. She had to check several times to ensure that she was still wearing clothes.  
  
"Do you mind?" Nabiki finally quipped, turning back to Yamazaki.  
  
Ranma shrugged, "Eh, needs a bit more tone, kinda jiggles... but other than that, don't mind it at all!"  
  
The middle Tendou sister's face darkened, but decided that it was best to hold conversations to a business level, until she discovered how much of an eligeble bachelor he was.  
  
They arrived at the Tendou home, and entered the still broken gates. Just as they did so...  
  
"Akane, please be reasonable!" a voice pleaded within the house.  
  
Nabiki wondered why her sister's voice was a bit frantic; she was probably still flustered over the fact that she had been engaged unwittingly. Nabiki's thoughts were interrupted by Akane forcefully opening the door, and picking up her second suitcase. She was still looking back at Kasumi.  
  
"You can't stop me, Kasumi! As long as he's here, I'm gone!"  
  
"Oh, Akane, but you can't just run away from home like this!"  
  
"Just watch me!" Akane shouted, walking out the door without closing it. She was still looking back, as she started for the gates of what was to soon be her former home; she wasn't paying attention to what was ahead of her until Ranma gave out a warning.  
"Hey, watch it!" The pigtailed young man commanded with a somewhat mirthful voice; he had to admit, he kinda liked Akane, she was a gas to be around, "Need help carring those?"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" Akane fell backwards, dropping her luggage, and spilling it about the ground. With wild eyes, she stared fearfully at the Yamazaki boy, crawling backwards. Once she had enough distance between them, she quickly shot up, and ran back into the house, almost knocking Kasumi over. All three heard the door to Akane's room slam shot, and the audible sound of her door locking.  
  
"What's with her?" Ranma asked, somewhat confused with the absolute terror the girl displayed; it wasn't like he killed her or something.  
  
Feeling it was probably safer not to explain things, both Nabiki and Kasumi shrugged. Ranma blew the reaction off, "Nabiki wants to talk business or someth'n. Wanna come along?"  
  
Kasumi stared at Ranma apprehensively, "I... better stay with Akane..."  
  
"Na," Ranma argued, "No responcibility of mine, unwanted or not wanted, is gonna sit on her ass at home!"  
  
"But..." Kasumi could give little effort against Ranma's forceful tugging on her arm. With a sigh, she relented; it had been a while since she had left the house for her own personal benefit that wasn't just to a friend's.  
_________________________  
  
"Oh? So you have heard of me?" The silvery-haired man in his late twenties enquired in a mirthful tone.  
  
The blue haired girl slid back onto her right foot, extremely weary of the man her mother spoke of with more than a twinge of fear. Her father would not speak of him at all, and her grandfather advised her to forget about him. "How? Mom said Kusanagi and Yagami..."  
  
The man's serpentine eyes narrowed, "Together they barely had enough ability to keep me at bay. I merely ceased of my own will."  
  
"What do you want?" The twelve year old girl demanded, ready to make a break into the forest, as her mother and father taught her if she faced overwhelming trouble, the what was staring straight at her.  
  
"I want your assistance," he said in a calm and conversational tone. "You mother would never side with me, the traitor she is, but I have need of her descendant."  
  
Whatever the man that seemed to radiate menace wanted from her, she knew it would be far from good. With barely a noticed movement, she sprinted into the other direction, deeper into Brazillian jungle. Hopefully when the coast was clear, she would head back towards the Ikari Warrior's headquarters, and warn her mother and father of the return of a very big and serious threat.  
  
Snake-like eyes watched dispassionately, as the girl bolted like a frightened deer; far from the instinct that his descendants were meant to harbor. "You cannot escape my influence so easily,"  
  
A straight six mile sprint. She was winded, but she knew she had escaped the demon that she had met. She hunched over, placing her hands on her knees to catch her breath, before a tingle settled through out her body. She blinked at the peculiar sensation, before another flash, much more intense than before, rushed through her.  
  
"Ack!" She dropped to knealing, clutching her stomach, unable to understand the burning sensation that was coursing through every iota of her body. She felt drool escaping her lips, as she fought the near overwhelming sensation, and she used her palm to wipe her mouth.  
  
It was then that she recognized the coppery taste. It wasn't drool...  
  
Lucia Jones brought her shaky hand to her face, and stared at the crimson liquid that was dripping freely from her palm...  
_________________________  
  
Ranma looked back towards Nabiki and Kasumi, who were currently windowshopping with somewhat whistful expressions. Contrary to his rather, how should it be said... violent, sadistic, and downright cruel personality, he disliked seeing any girl wanting. Being the filthy rich bastard he was, before they arrived at the icecream shop down the street, maybe he aught to buy a few things for them.  
  
"Hey," Ranma started, heading back towards the two sisters, "Something caught your eye?"  
  
Kasumi hesistantly dragged her eye from the long sky blue gown in the window, "Oh, I'm sorry to hold you up, Ranma."  
  
Ranma ignored her apology, "Say, you wouldn't look half the old maid in that getup." He didn't pay attention to the way Kasumi's eye was twitching, "Why don't we go in and see how you look in it?"  
  
Kasumi's curiosity was beginning to get the better of her irritation, until her shock at the pricetag in the window overwhelmed them both. "Ah, that's okay, Ranma-kun, I really wouldn't like to trouble you..."  
  
Ranma shrugged, before turning to Nabiki, "Something you're interested..."  
  
Nabiki was inside the store, with three dresses over her arm to try on.  
  
"...in..." Ranma finished, before snorting. He shrugged, before turning back to see Kasumi shaking her head lightly, "May as well go inside. Looks like she'll try to be in there a while." Ranma rolled his neck around, trying to pop it, "Who knows? Maybe your sugar-daddy will buy you something nice?"  
  
"Ah... Ranma?" Kasumi replied with a bit of hesitation, "Everything's so expensive in there!"  
  
To answer, Ranma reached into his pantspocket for the roll of bills he was... he wasn't currently carrying around.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" With a growl, Ranma managed to calm himself, "Ah well, gotta make a stop by the money machine. Tell Nabiki I'll be right back. Think I left my walkaround stash back at the house, damn."  
  
Kasumi stared off at the retreating Ranma, before turning to walk inside the store to pass on the news. Nabiki quickly burst out the door, almost bowling Kasumi over, as she darted after Ranma.  
  
"I wonder what that was all about?"  
_________________________  
  
Ranma found a nearby cash machine, and went about his business for making a large withdrawl as he was accustomed to doing. After the machine started chocking on the large ass sum of money it was being forced to cough up, Ranma kicked it, and retrieved his cash.  
  
"Fucking hate when it does that," Ranma muttered, rolling it up, and pocketing it. As he walked away, he didn't notice Nabiki off to the side, hidden behind a stand, lowering her camera. With a vague expression of disbelieving confusion, Nabiki stepped out from the plastic potted plants she had been entrenched in.  
  
She wasn't exactly sure what she saw. The camera had some weird reflective problem that presumably multiplied and distorted the image. Didn't matter though, as once the instant film finally came into focus, she could piece together what she really saw. Of course there weren't that many digits on his account balance...  
_________________________  
  
Ranma found Kasumi, staring longingly at the dress, before coughing to get her attention, "Think that dress will fit those wide hips of yours?"  
  
Kasumi sharply turned to glare at Ranma, "Pardon?"  
  
"You want to try it on, or now?" The pigtailed young man enquired, unphased by his fiancee's irritation.  
  
Kasumi's expression softened, "I suppose trying it on wouldn't hurt..."  
  
"There you go," Ranma urged, "Your sister didn't have any qualms about it. She decided on anything?"  
  
"Ah..." Kasumi paused, "I she went after you. Didn't you see her?"  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrow, "No, where the hell did she..."  
  
"HOLY FUCKING SACRED MOTHER OF THE GODS!!!!!!!"  
  
Ranma stared over his shoulder into the direction where everyone in the street was. "Sister's got a mouth on her..."  
  
Kasumi stood, shocked, dumbfounded, and more than a little embarrased at her sister's rather colorful exclamation. 


	9. Pt 8 'Shampoo's good for Split Ends'

Ranma/ King of Fighters (Real Bout Fatal Fury)  
Yet Another 'Ranma-as-an-orochi-descendant' Fic  
"Sorry if I kept you waiting!" Nabiki chirped, way to chipper than she was before.  
  
Both Ranma and Kasumi gave her a raised eyebrow, as she sat down, and snuggled herself against Yamazaki, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" both Ranma and Kasumi demanded in unison.  
  
Nabiki flinched at the stereo enquiry, before she quickly put back on her brightest, cutest smile, "I'm just happy to see you again, Ranma-kun. I didn't realize how much you actually brighten my day."  
  
"Nabiki, is something the matter?" Kasumi enquired. She knew her sister was a bit boy-crazy, but she never went through this length for things.  
  
"What do you mean, *older* sis?" Nabiki obviously meant to emphesize a certain point, and if Kasumi saw it, she refused to acknowledge it.  
  
"You were shouting obscenities, in the middle of a mall no less, less than five minutes ago," Kasumi pointed out in a terse tone.  
  
Nabiki chuckled nervously, before quickly changing the subject, "Boy, it's hot out today, you know?"  
  
Kasumi looked to the flashing billboard of the food court, the one reading 'Twenty-Two degrees Celcius'. "No, I don't know," Kasumi replied. From the slight attitude her voice carried, apparently she had noticed the snipe Nabiki had made at her, after all.  
  
Nabiki stuck her tongue out at Kasumi, before latching onto Ranma's arm tightly, "You understand, right Ranma-kun?" With that, she unbuttoned the top three buttons on her blouse, and began to fan herself, taking slightly deeper breaths as if exasperated by the heat.  
  
Kasumi managed to strain muscles she had hardly used in years, and frowned... deeper. "I think it's time we left," Kasumi stated with a great deal of authority, standing from her seat.  
  
"You can go if you like," Nabiki stated in a taunting voice, as she laid her head against Yamazaki's shoulder. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the young man wasn't at all amused with the display. She was acting WAAAAYYYYY too much like Ukyo, but at least Nabiki was a girl.  
  
"I believe you have a few chores you need to finish around the house, Nabiki," Kasumi stated, firmly.  
  
The middle Tendou sister opened her mouth to counter, before realizing that Kasumi was in charge of assigning chores to everyone in the household. With an irritated sigh, Nabiki lifted herself from Ranma, "Alright, I guess we did enough shopping for now." She patted Ranma's thigh, as she stood up, "We can talk more later, Ranma-kun."  
  
Nabiki stood up, and sauntered away, making sure to add a little more sway in her hips.  
  
"What the fuck's gotten into her?" Ranma quipped with his usual sneer.  
  
Kasumi was about to snap back with 'more like she wants something in her, the bitch,' before she blinked, and turned a puzzled stare towards Ranma. She knew guys could be dense, but...  
_____________________  
  
"...are as interesting as you," Nabiki gushed, as she leaned against Ranma on the way.  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes, and walked ahead of them so she wouldn't have to listen to her sister's shameless fawning over her own fiance. Well, it wasn't like she actually WANTED him as her fiance, he entraped her, and used her honor against her. Yeah, that's what happened, the bastard...  
  
"...like full feeling of a whole bananna down my throat. It's very satisfy-"  
  
"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!!!" Kasumi turned and screamed, before wincing;what an ackward sensation, frowning...  
  
"You're gonna send the old maid into seasures if you don't let up," Ranma commented, pulling his arm from Nabiki's grasp, "You know how old folks are almost always diabetic..."  
  
Nabiki giggled, before making another grab at Ranma's arm, "Ranma, anyone tell you you have a great sense of humor?"  
  
"For the last time, I AM NOT OLD!" Kasumi shouted, losing her calm center about four blocks back. She sincerely wished they hadn't opted to have their shopping sent ahead to their house. The tall heels that Nabiki had gotten would come very handy for poking Ranma's eyes out.  
  
"Oh my..." Kasumi exclaimed quietly to herself, "Where did that thought come from?"  
  
Both Ranma and Nabiki blinked, before Nabiki turned back to Ranma, "Anyways, as I was saying earlier, I really don't drink often, because my alcohol tolerance is practically nil. Besides which, the birth control I buy takes too much of my spending money."  
  
Kasumi felt the disgust in her almost become overwhelming. Instead of suffering nausia, she spun on her heel, and began to stalk down the street, just before the wall on the side of her exploded, "ACK!!!"  
  
The sound brought got both Ranma and Nabiki's attention, and they both watched with some surprise, as a figure stepped through the dust and debris.  
  
"Ranma."  
  
At the femenine voice, Nabiki's expression darkened for an instant, before an overly sacharine sweet smile replaced it. "Ranma-kun, who is she?" Nabiki cheerfully enquired, pointing to the lavender-haired girl, holding a walking stick in her left hand, and a bonbori in her right.  
  
"Where girl-Ranma?" the newcomer asked, pointing her weapon at the black-haired young man.  
  
"Eh, I'll go get her for you," Ranma replied, before turning to Nabiki, "Stay here a sec..."  
  
The young Yamazaki walked around the corner they had just come from, and after a few moments, the sounds of someone shouting at a trespasser, the sound of knuckles meeting flesh, and the sound of a splash of water followed, in that order.  
  
Within a few minutes, a familiar short red-headed girl, dressed as the now missing young man was, came from around the corner. "Hey Shampoo, long time no see..."  
  
The girl named Shampoo whimpered slightly, as if she was about to commit to a task she VERY much didn't want to have to go through, "You, I kill."  
  
Both Kasumi and Nabiki noted that her proclimation seemed to lack resolve.  
  
"Great to see you an' all, Shampoo," Ranma replied, putting one hand in her pocket, while the other one dangled against her side. At the stance, Shampoo wimpered again. "But, you sure you wanna do this now? Ya look like you haven't healed from the last time, fully."  
  
Defiantly, but lacking enthuesiasm, Shampoo went into stance and made her demand, "DIE RANMA... please?"  
  
Ranma-chan reached up and grabbed her shoulder with her opposing free hand; the motion caused Shampoo to flinch, before she recovered herself and realised the redhead wasn't making a move, yet. "You know the rules. Ye're gonna have to kill me, first." Ranma stated easily, as she rotated her neck to work out imagined kinks.  
  
Shampoo's shoulders trembled, as she felt like crying; if her great-grandmother saw her now...  
  
With a battlecry that sounded like a mix of drummed up fury, and despair, Shampoo charged at the seemingly impassive redhead.  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki baulked, and felt close to vomiting, as they had never seen such brutality in their lives...  
_____________________  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki failed to announce their arrival, as they entered their home, feeling a little green around the gills. They made a beeline for the tearoom, and Nabiki sat down, across from her father at the tea table, while her older sister went into the kitchen to prepare to tea to settle their composures. Ranma followed shortly, carrying an unconcious girl on her shoulders.  
  
"hey, Mr. Tendou, we're back," Ranma-chan announced, as the Tendou Patriarch stared at her with a neutral, but dumbfounded expression. "Mind if I use your phone book?"  
  
Soun nodded, and pointed to under the Television stand, Ranma shifted the comatose girl on her shoulders slightly to bend down and retrieve the phone book. The redhead then sat down at the table, taking care to lay the lavender haired girl down gently, before flipping through the book, and pulling out her cell phone.  
  
"What, what are you doing?" Nabiki asked through her queasiness.  
  
"Look'n for a hotel to put her up in that speaks Mandarin Chinese," Ranma replied casually, "And a taxi company to get her there that does too."  
  
"I... really think you should get her to a doctor, first," Kasumi replied, bringing in a tea set. Soun noticed how unsettled his eldest daughter looked.  
  
His attention was drawn back to Ranma, as she spoke again, "Na, she doesn't need it..."  
  
Soun turned his head back towards his eldest daughter, as she quickly raised her voice, "Doesn't need it? YOU PUT HER HEAD THROUGH A CONCRETE WALL!!!"  
  
Soun turned back to Ranma. "So?" the redhead replied, "Never permenantly damaged her before."  
  
"And if you're going to put her down a manhole," Nabiki commented above a mumble, as she wasn't feeling too well, "You could at least REMOVE the manhole cover, first."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't TRYING to put her down a manhole!" Ranma retorted, as she finished dialing, and put the phone to her ear, "Yeah, anyone there speak Mandarin?"  
  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TRING to DO?!?" Kasumi almost screeched, infuriated by the casualness Ranma was displaying.  
  
The cursed young man in question covered the mouthpiece of her free hand, "I just saw something metal on the ground, and I figured it wouldn't give when I was stomping on Shampoo here. Oh, you do? Good! I'm sending someone down you way, put her up in the best accomodations you can. Nothing's too good for a rival of mine! I'm the one paying, you nosy bastard!"  
  
Soun looked between his distraught daughters, and his cursed house guest. After several glances both ways, he calmly picked up the newspaper he had already finished reading, and decided to forget completely the conversation he had just heard. 


	10. Pt 9 'Prada'

Yet another Ranma-As-An-Orochi-Descendant Fic  
  
part 9  
  
'Prada'  
  
Light, darkness, light, darkness, light, darkness.  
  
Just as the darknes came, great and unbearable pain would follow. The return of the light only heralded the return of the pain. Even to such a great fighter, a hardened warrior, it was torment without hope of relenquishment. No matter the defense put up, no matter how much pleading was done, the pain was relentless, the pain was delicious, the pain was unavoidable.  
  
Through tear streaked and swollen eyes, the only thing that could be made out was a single word that came with the light, a word spelled in Romanic alphabet. A sinister word that emphisized suffering...  
  
'Prada'  
  
'Prada'  
  
'Prada'  
  
__________________  
  
"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!!!" Shampoo screamed in her native Mandarin, as she sat up, attempting to cover her lovely face in vain against the pain from her nightmare. With a slight peak, realizing she was no longer in the midst of a... battle... for lack of a better word... actually, we can come up with quite a few words with 'slaughter' being the most paramount of them, but we digress...  
  
Shampoo found herself not before the redheaded outsider girl she had vowed to kill, but among exorbant Chinese silk sheets, within a massive room of elaborate decoration. Before, if she had woken up in such lavish quarters, the young Amazon would have found herself confused. Then again, after waking up to such decadance with regular frequence, it hardly drew Shampoo's concern...  
  
She fought female Ranma, and once again nearly had her head taken off.  
  
If male Ranma followed his usual pattern... "Anyone? Is someone here?"  
  
A woman of Chinese descent dressed in a smart women's business suit descended the marble staircase that lead to the upper entertaining room of the hotel Emperor's suite Shampoo was being kept at. "Good afternoon, Ms. Xian Pu. We did the best we could to clean you up, and several new outfits have been paid for and delivered for your duration. I am Park Kim Quang, your hired translator for your stay in Japan."  
  
Shampoo sighed, before addressing the woman, "Ranma, the male one, he's paying for this, I presume?" She already knew the answer, but she felt small talk was best to help her calm down from the rather vivid nightmare.  
  
"I believe the name was Ranma, so I presume the question to your answer is yes."  
  
Shampoo nodded, before reaching her fingertips up to her forehead, and finding the familiar indenture of 'Prada' there, "Of course, and what does he have to say, this time?"  
  
Shampoo's translator blinked in some surprise, and recited the message that was left, written on the notepaper she pulled from her vestpocket, "You retreated to defense way too fast before she even hit you. You also need to stop feinting with your left when you start into battle, it's too damn predictable. Your pain threshold seems to have gone up, good. I... er... she had to stomp you a dozen more times before you let go of her other leg. Don't get discouraged, you're getting closer to killing her each time. Keep training. Your pal, Ranma Yamazaki."  
  
The woman in the business suit had to pause several times, as she disbelievingly read the contents of the letter. She folded it back up once finish, and looked at Shampoo with a great deal of concern, "Ms. Xian Pu, are you being harrassed or abused? If so, we may best contact the authorities."  
  
Shampoo curled up into a ball on the bed, and openly cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here sir, we now arrive within village of the Couragious Women." The pudgy Chinese man in a Maoist uniform introduced, as the trio strolled, well, two strolled, while one was unceremoniously dragged while unconcious, upon the sod walkway.  
  
"'Couragious Women'?" Ranma-chan replied in an irritable voice, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sensing the irritation within his currently awake customer, the guide gulped, and attempted to explain, "In this village the women are great warriors. You'll be hard pressed to find them any stronger."  
  
"Hmph, sounds like a town full of dykes to me..." Ranma-chan commented, no longer finding much interest in the place. It was then the sounds of combat caught her attention.  
  
"Here! You can watch them display their skills now!" the guide coerced. Hopefully, they would be so rapt in the fights that she wouldn't notice him trying to give them the slip. Full payment or not, that girl scared the shit out of him.  
  
They arrived to find an amourous, lavender haired girl with twin maces battling a guy with a large club.  
  
"Winning the tournament is a great honor among these women!" the guide shouted across to Ranma, as he attempted to fade into the crowd.  
  
The lavender haired girl launched what Ranma figured was a shemale (she had never seen one before, and presumed that's what they looked like) far into the sky with an uppercutting blow. With a derisive snort, Ranma tossed the unconcious panda she was dragging behind her into the ground, causing its head to dig a furrow, and get half-buried into the ground. She then sat upon it like a giant been bag, "Ain't half-bad, I guess. I kick her ass, easy, though."  
  
Ranma caught the mace heading for her chest with one hand. She rolled her eyes from the weapon up to the girl who had just thrown it, "I presume you're aim'n for the panda?"  
  
The lavender haired girl stormed up to the redhead, "You would DARE insult this village's champion, braggart?"  
  
"Feh, go play your little games on that log, girlie. I ain't got business with you," Ranma replied, turning her head away in disintrest.  
  
Shampoo's ears suddenly spouted steam, as her smile became cracked, "Perhaps, outlander, you would like to... as you say, 'play my little game on the log' with me? I'll be quite delighted... and thorough to teach you the rules. Rule number one being, 'Don't fuck with us'."  
  
Ranma stood up, and dusted the shed panda fur on her suit. She then kicked the panda... hard... for shedding on her in the first place, "Ya got a mouth on ya, I like that. Just lead the way, babe."  
  
Ranma-chan swatted Shampoo on the ass as she turned away. The Amazon froze, and turned to throw the redhead her coldest gaze that promised instant death. Ranma remained unphased, "You gett'n up there, or what?"  
  
In short time, Shampoo stood across the challenge log, balefully staring at her opponent. Crush her skull, then allow the diseased and horny degenerate men of her village to violate her corpse, that sounded about right for revenge.  
  
Once the match was called Shampoo rushed at the well-dressed girl, feinting with her left bonbori mace, before launching forward with her right. Ranma had charged in at the same time as Shampoo, meeting her head on. The lavender haired girl smirked in victory, as she saw her opponent neither prepare to dodge, or guard against her weapon. With a satisfying sound of metal against flesh-covered bone, the outlander girl's head gave to the side.  
  
Only to turn back to Shampoo, now donning a gleeful, maddened smile.  
  
The Amazon froze in shock, allowing Ranma to suddenly latch onto her face with her right hand. Shampoo immidiately released her weapons to bring her hands up to pry the other girl's grip. She suddenly felt her body jolted, as the redhead started running to the other end of the log, and then jumping off with her in tow...  
  
The audience gave a massive wince, as the outlander girl attempted to put Shampoo's head through a support beam. When that didn't work, Ranma ran to the other end of the log, screaming, and not letting go of Shampoo's head. Ranma's other hand slammed into the back of Shampoo's head, holding her in a double vice grip that would make hydrolic presses baulk, and then swung Shampoo's head into one of the other support poles with Shampoo's body trailing like a rag doll, as if she were attempting to crack, no, shatter a coconut against a steel pole.  
  
Much to Ranma's chagrin, the pole gave away instead, leaving the challenge log supported only by three poles. With a gutteral growl, Ranma the swung her hands overhead, and rushed at the ill-hanging log. She then brought them down into the log, allowing the decidedly rather delicate human head to take the impact, over, and over, and over, and over, and over...  
  
The challenge log broke in half, each piece collapsing the once joined ends to the ground. Ranma planted Shampoo feet-first into the ground, buried up to her knees. As Shampoo swayed drunkenly, Ranma grabbed each part of the challenge log, and positioned them on each side of Shampoo. The redhead then tensed up, as if she were about to go insane with hand cymbals...  
  
By this time, none in the audience could watch anymore. and opted to turn away and cover their ears...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nabiki, Kasumi, and Soun all gave fearful, incredulous stares, as Ranma calmly recounted his first meeting with Shampoo.  
  
"After that, she tracked me down, and gave me this kiss on the cheek. Since then, we've been sparring partners ever since." Ranma took a sip from his tea, and chuckled, "Heh, she did pick the damndest times to get some practice with me, though. Like when we were at the restaurant..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma-chan calmly ate her yak steak, while grinding Shampoo's head through the ceramic-tiled floor with her heel. The other restaurant patrons looked on, finding their appetites suddenly diminished...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"... or that marketplace..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shampoo head flopped forward, as conciousness left her. The only thing keeping her supported was the monkspade staff that was wrapped around her, and the pole she was against...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...Oh, and the port dock. Damn, I had a bad day that day! I probably was a bit harder on Shampoo than usual that time..."  
  
Kasumi attempted to get her jaw working, but was unable to form any words to describe what she thought of Ranma at the moment.  
  
Soun stared blankly, unable to comprehend the level of violence someone was capable of.  
  
Nabiki was the only one to find her voice, albeit choked and severa octaves higher. "I... *ahem*... that's... most impressive... Ranma... I like a man who can... *gulp* be firm with a woman..."  
  
"Eh, whatever," Ranma replied, getting up from the tearoom table, "I'm gonna go check up on Shampoo, anyone wanna go?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, out of dire concern for the foreign girl, while hoping she could convince her to get away from Ranma, and never approach the redhead again. Nabiki nodded also, more concerned about earning brownie points with Ranma.  
  
Ranma sniffed, and pulled out his cell-phone, while walking to the front door. He hit the speed dial on it, ringing up a limosine company he had programmed into it, while putting on his exorbantly expensive Prada brand shoes (Spring Wear).  
  
__________________  
  
With a great sigh of relief, the caucasion man in an impeccable business suit pulled the reports faxed to him from the machine, before quickly making his way to up to the office of Nodoka Yamazaki. He had found evidence that proves the whereabouts of her son, Ranma, in Japan. Once he gave it to her, his life was to exist that much longer.  
  
As he rushed down the dimly lit hallway after exiting the elevator, from the darkness, a large hand reached out, and grabbed him by the scruff of his suit. Almost effortlessly, he found himself lifted into the air, and turned to be brought face a pair of violet glowing eyes.  
  
"Mr. Epperson, ye'r in a hurry to my wife's office, I see."  
  
Mr. Epperson refrained from screaming like a frightened little girl, and managed to control his paralyzing fear enough to reply, "Y-y-yes... I... I kn-know where y-your son is..."  
  
"Really?" Ryuji asked in an interested voice, before using his free hand to rip the manilla folded from the other man's grasp. In it was a credit report of just a few hours prior, of a large sum of money being withdrawn from Ranma's account, and then a few hours later, a hotel Suite in Tokyo being reserved. "I thank ya for the info..." Ryuji put the envelope into his jacket, and set the quivering man down on the ground.  
  
"B-b-but.... ifIdon'tgetthattoyourwifeshe'llhavemekilled!!!"  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki mused over that point, "Yer right..." With a menacing glare, he focused on Mr. Epperson, "Run for your life..."  
  
Mr. Epperson did just that. Unfortunately, it would be reported four hours from then that he was found floating in one of the sewage ditches. Sucks to run, only to die tired...  
  
__________________  
  
From her office, Nodoka watched the scene between her husband and the easily expendable employee. After her husband watched the other man run off, he then walked in the same direction, and entered the elevators.  
  
Nodoka turned to the black statueque black woman just behind her, "Spite, follow my husband." The woman showed no facial expression, but nodded in reply. 


	11. Pt 10 'Overkill makes me Happy'

'Yet another Ranma-As-An-Orochi-Decendant Fic'  
  
Ranma walked into the schoolyard, given wide birth as he was exiting from a good day at school. He was in a good mood, as he found himself rather relaxed for the first time in a while. He had stayed awake long enough in class to actually learn something, and when he got bored, nobody bothered him while he slept. Yep, it was a pretty damn fantastic day. All he needed now was a girl around his arm.  
  
"How was your day, Ranma-kun!" Nabiki chirped with pep, causing everyone in the vicinity to stop what they were doing, and stare.  
  
Ranma favored her with a smirk, "I ain't complain'n, not a bad day at all."  
  
"I'm glad," the middle Tendou daughter replied, before wrapping herself around Ranma's arm. She celebrated victory inwardly, as Ranma didn't make any motion to shake her off.  
  
The students of Furinkan began to give them even wider birth, allowing the couple to approach the school yard exit. Ranma stopped with a malicious grin on his face; there was one thing that would make this day absolutely perfect... well, two things, and he hoped Kasumi wouldn't need to get drunk again to be suseptable...  
  
"What's-" Nabiki was cut off by the sound of a jet turbine rapidly approaching, before Ranma pushed her down and out of the way. Yamazaki then leaped into the other direction, just in time to allow what seemed like a wave of air in blue flames traveling along the ground, pass where he had been standing. It didn't come to a stop until it reached the steps of the highschool, pulverising them.  
  
________________  
  
Kasumi stared at the cigerette she swiped from her father's pack. She never considered them before, but thanks to Ranma...  
  
Just as she was about to light it, the lavender haired girl she had met on the previous day landed before her. "Shampoo, good afternoon."  
  
"Nihao..." Shampoo replied in a nervous tone, "Ranma is home?"  
  
Sighing, and removing the cancerstick from her lips, Kasumi replied, "No, won't be back hopefully for a little while."  
  
An immense relief washed over Shampoo, as she almost felt like giving praise to her ancestors for granting her this momentary respite from her impending ass-whumping. With a heavy collapse, she sat next to Kasumi, who raised an eyebrow, but scooted over to give the other girl space.  
  
"Shampoo... Shampoo no want fight Ranma, but have to," Shampoo commented in a resigned tone.  
  
"Then why do you bother?" Kasumi replied, staring over the stone wall that surrounded her home.  
  
"Is law, Ranma beat Shampoo, now Shampoo have to kill. Ranma more likely kill Shampoo first."  
  
"Obviously," Kasumi replied, "I don't think the boy even understands the meaning of 'restraint'."  
  
Shampoo blinked, before turning to Kasumi, "You say 'boy'? As in, Shampoo fight boy-type Ranma?"  
  
Realizing her mistake, Kasumi nodded, going along with it. The eldest Tendou daughter suddenly felt herself pulled to where Shampoo had been, as her own mass attempted to fill the vacuum left by Shampoo's sudden jolt.  
  
"IS YOU CRAZY?!?" Shampoo screeched out, hugging the porch wall with her back, "SHAMPOO NO *EVER* FIGHT BOY-TYPE RANMA! HE *DANGEROUS*!!!"  
  
Kasumi was rather surprised at the undisguised fear in the girl's eyes, "But... you fight girl-type Ranma all the time, isn't she just as dangerous?"  
  
With maddened eyes, Shampoo rapidly shook her head, "No! Shampoo see boy-type Ranma fight once. Fight flaxen-haired boy Rock Howard. Shampoo no want piece of that..."  
  
________________  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
The young man in question stared forward, as a blonde haired guy his age rushed at him from the gate exit, "NOW YOU'LL DIE!!!"  
  
With a sadistic glee in his eyes, Ranma waited till the last second, before dodging to the side to evade a haymaker glowing with blue psychokinetic energy. The air pressure from the missed blow was enough to nearly knock several students standing several yards away head over heels. Immidiately, Ranma attempted to retaliate with left cross towards his new opponent's jaw, only to have the blonde haired boy duck, and rise into an uppercut.  
  
Yamazaki just barely pulled back in time to miss having his head taken off, and leaned back in an attempt to drive his knee into the other young man.  
  
The knee was caught with both of the blonde's hands, as he immidiately retaliated with an inside crescent kick to Ranma's jaw; the foot glowing with fierce blue energy causing him to spin around once on connection. Ranma refused to collapse from the boy's Dark Karate Counter, and retaliated with a counter of his own. Ranma's return attack connected, a dashing uppercut wrapped in a purple whirlwind of energy that sent the blonde flying six meters away.  
  
"Rock..." Ranma stated, feeling his jaw, "That actually fucking hurt!" It was an understatement, as far as everyone could see, including Nabiki. She had seen Ranma take a blow from Shampoo, and it barely even caused him to acknowledge it. The blow the other guy connected with was enough to spin Ranma around, and nearly buckle him. What else caught Nabiki's attention was something she didn't truly believe was possible. Sure, her father used to boast about great martial arts masters doing such techniques, but as far as she knew, conclusive evidence was lacking, until now.  
  
"Ki attacks?"  
  
The boy named Rock came to knealing, as he felt his own jaw, "I'm not even done showing you pain! For the Hell you've put me through, I'll make you experience pain a thousandfold!"  
  
Ranma grinned, after turning away, and spitting out a slight glob of blood that had began to pool in his bottom jaw, "Then let's get to beating the living shit out of each other!" To punctuate his readiness, ranma lifted up his hand almost lazily, before snapping it downward, popping the joints in his knuckles just from the whiplash.  
  
Rock only had one answer for that, "REPPUKEN!"  
  
Ranma evaded to the side, allowing the wave of power to rush past him once again. He never took his eyes off Rock, as the blonde leapt into the air, and suddenly darted at Ranma in a kick with his foot channelling massive amounts of psychoenergy, making him look like a falling comet.  
  
Before he even connected, Ranma rolled backwards along the ground, allowing his opponent to crush the concrete walkway, leaving a crater with his impact. Before Rock recovered, Ranma jumped at him in a slight angle, slamming his outstretched foot into Rock's chin.  
  
Ranma landed kneeling, and turned around, just in time to block Rock's charge with both hands radiating energy. The young Yamazaki was caught unawares by the second half of Rock's attack, as he spread his hands apart, buckling Ranma's almost dropped guard, and jacknifed into a kick that caught him in the chest.  
  
Ranma landed hard on his back from Rock's Blue Piercing Panzer, before kicking himself back up, and checking his clothing, "You rip something, there ain't gonna be enough of you to fill an empty pixy stick..."  
  
"That would be much more generous than what I intend to leave of you," Rock replied in a dangerous tone. With that, he raised his hand into the air, before shouting out, "HIMMILSCHER ATEM!"  
  
Ranma looked up to find a blue meteor of energy about to crash into him...  
  
________________  
  
Kasumi stared wide-eyed at Shampoo as she recounted a fight that sounded more like World War Three than two teenagers battling it out, "They... and Ranma survived this?"  
  
Shampoo nodded eagerly, finding herself endeared to someone who actually shared her incredulousness, instead of scoffing at her as if she were delusional. "Aiyaa! He do, and what worse..."  
  
Kasumi leaned back, "It gets worse?"  
  
Shampoo nodded again, but slowly, "That when Ranma get mad..."  
  
________________  
  
Every student was forced to cover their eyes from the second sun that had suddenly appeared in their midst. Rock stared forward, unphased by the brightness of his own energy. His stoic expression turned to a grin, as he saw the silouette of his opponent emerging from the blastcenter.  
  
"Gods... he's still alive?" one student whispered in awe.  
  
"He's... he's not human!"  
  
"Neither of them are human!"  
  
"You think they're mutants like in those American comics?"  
  
"What's Ranma holding?"  
  
"THAT, FUCKING. HURT!!!" Ranma screeched out, as he charged at Rock. The blonde haired boy seemed unphased at either Ranma's bellowing, his undamaged attire even after such a potent blast, or the nearly foot long knife Ranma was weilding. Rock dodged to the outside of Ranma's first wild swing, before ducking the second one. He then darted back from the third, and parried the gut stab Ranma attempted to the outside, and brought his hand into Ranma's stomach.  
  
Ranma was sent rolling along the ground, as Rock leapt into the air, "THIS TIME, RANMA, I'LL FINISH THIS BETWEEN US!"  
  
"I'm kicking your ass FLAT, Bastard!" Ranma leapt up to meet his opponent in the air. As he did so, Rock's eyes went wide, once he realized his mistake.  
  
The air tradeoff was quick, and not in the blonde's favor. Ranma's base dicipline specialized in air combat, and while Rock wasn't a slouch in that department, he tended to favor the ground more, that could also be the reason he was planted almost a half a foot into it at the moment.  
  
Ranma landed after kicking Rock back to earth, and attempted to stomp on the downed boy. Rock was well familiar with Ranma's brutal tactics, and rolled away. As Ranma's foot came down, the toe of Rock's Wingtip caught the ankle, placing Ranma off-balance for a moment. Captitalizing on the advantage, Rock recovered his footing, and spun into a roundhouse kick.   
  
Yamazaki caught the blow in his shoulder defensively, and attempted to retaliate with a rising ax kick. Rock faded to the side of it, and tried to counter with a thrust kick that never met it's target, as Ranma's raised leg descended on Rock's outstretched thigh.   
  
"Ah!" Rock buckled to his knees from the impact, sensing the danger in his prone position. Ranma brought his right fist down to Rock's jaw for a knockout blow, only to have it caught against the kneeling boy's forearm, and used to flip him to the ground.  
  
With a burst of desperate energy, Rock quickly stood after countering Ranma with his father's style joudan. Just as Ranma was getting to his feet, Rock brought his hands up into the air...  
  
"RAGIIINNNNNGGGGG STOOOOORRRRRMMMMMM!!!!"  
  
If the lightshow from Rock's previous power attack was impressive, the swirling tempest of furious energy was godly. Any spectators within a ten yard radius, or anything inanimate, was blasted away by what looked like a massive blue bonfire amidst a hurricane. It was so powerful, so destructive, it almost lasted half a minute in its potency.  
  
As the Raging Storm receeded, Rock stood from its epicenter wearily. Even in his exhaustion, his victorious smirk was strong, "Rest in pieces and ashes, Ranma Yamazaki..."  
  
He turned to leave, and froze in place. Just outside of where the circumference of the main blast zone had been, stood Ranma with his right hand in his pants pocket, and his left hand still outstretched from using Rock's final attack to file down his nails. The son of Ryuji and Nodoka inspected the rather admirable manicure the blast gave him, before shifting his eyes up to Rock without moving his head, "You done yet?" Not waiting for an answer, Ranma rushed at his tired opponent.  
  
"NO!" Rock screamed in horror, before he was submitted to the most brutal beating Furinkan had ever bore witness to. 


	12. pt 11 'I'm going to kick his ass because

'Yet another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant Fic'  
  
Nabiki decided it was best this time not to walk arm and arm with Ranma. Her worries were probably unfounded, from the way Yamazaki was smirking to himself in satisfaction, but the Ungodly brutality he had just partook in more than slightly unsettled Nabiki.  
  
True, what he had seen him do to Shampoo was ludicrous, but what was done to Rock... was far... too... graphic.  
  
Ranma's smirk faded a bit from his growing irritation, "Damn it! If you don't stop making fucking wretching noises behind my back..."  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Nabiki replied, doubled over with her hands on her knees, trying to steady her breath. Once she had calmed down by thinking of lovely oceans of multi-national currency, Nabiki started the conversation again, "Who was that guy, Rock?"  
  
Ranma tilted his head, as if trying to work out a crick in his neck, "Rock Howard, punk's been bothering me for fuck knows how long. Irritating bastard, but is fun for a shitkicking or two."  
  
"I was aware of his deification," Nabiki whispered, once again attempting not to vomit, "No need to mention it again, Yamazaki. But why does he have it in for you so bad?"  
  
At the question, Ranma's sneer appeared on his face, as his eyes darkened violently, causing Nabiki to step back in sheer terror.  
  
"Beats the hell outta me..." Ranma replied, shrugging, and the continuing on his way back to the Tendou household. Nabiki was left grumbling into the sidewalk that a gentleman would at least help a girl up after a face fault.  
  
_____________  
  
Rock awoke on a hospital bed, groaned, and snapped his arm up, popping his elbow joint back into place. He didn't even scream out in pain, well accustomed to dealing with the results of Ranma's 'treatments'. As he worked his leg to make sure it was attached since he couldn't feel it at the moment, the blonde haired young man grumbled; yet another defeat by that Bastard Yamazaki. They will all add up to make his ultimate victory all that much sweeter.  
  
"You shouldn't fight with him, you know? You'll only end up dead."  
  
"Who...?" Rock turned to find a girl about his age with long raven hair, staring concerned at him from her seat by his bed.  
  
"Ranma's not an opponent to take lightly, or take at all. My advise is just to avoid him at all costs."  
  
"And who are you to tell me this?" Rock demanded, ignoring his throbbing headache that strangely felt like the rhythm of Ranma's trademark stomping.  
  
"Akane Tendou," the girl replied, "I was the one that dragged you to the nurse's office. This bed's usually reserved for Kuno."  
  
"Thanks, but there's no way I can quit until I've put Ranma Yamazaki in his place.. six feet underground!"  
  
"I have a suspicion you'll end up there, first," Akane replied with a half lidded stare, before her expression turned back to one of concern, "Why are you insistant on fighting him? Ranma's more than just a dangerous opponent!"  
  
Rock's own eyes narrowed in rememberance, "Because of that Bastard, my life has been HELL!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A five year old blonde haired boy kept his swollen and bruised face down to the ground, unable to look up at his father.  
  
"So, Yamazaki's boy was the one that beat you up?" the scowling blonde man in a business suit asked in a deceptively calm tone. Unable to verbally answer, Rock nodded silently.  
  
His father snorted, and he could hear him getting out of his plush seat. Rock looked up slightly to see his father looking out at the skyline of Southtown from his highrise office, "Boy, you disappoint me. My own flesh and blood getting his ass handed to him by the brat of a common street thug..."  
  
Rock didn't attempt to defend himself, only managing to get his seriously mangled face into a faint resemblence of a scowl. "Boy, if I don't hear from the principle's office within a week that you are being expelled for beating the Hell out of Yamazaki's kid, I won't be happy."  
  
Once again, Rock nodded, determined not to let his father down...  
  
_____________  
  
"OW! STOP IT! UNCLE, UNCLE!!!" Rock screamed out. Unfortunately, Ranma's wild laughing drowned out his pleas.  
  
_____________  
  
Geese Howard sighed, as he looked at his son with distain, "I guess I'm going to have to begin training you..."  
  
_____________  
  
Rock slowly crawled, clawing at the ground with his hands, using every lasting bit of his energy in an attempt to escape after Ranma turned away from what he presumed was a comatose blonde boy. Unfortunately, Ranma noticed...  
  
_____________  
  
"You're worthless, you know that, boy?" Geese Howard said in a dry tone, as he wheeled his son out of the hospital on a wheelchair.  
  
_____________  
  
Ranma stood there, shocked, allowing Rock to get another hit in. The blonde heir of Geese Howard couldn't believe it himself, he had actually managed to hit Ranma twice before he could ever recieve one.  
  
At the roundhouse kick Rock landed against Ranma's jaw, the ponytailed boy's head snapped back heavily, sending him teetering backwards. Rock watched with gleeful anticipation; he managed to beat Ranma with only two blows!  
  
Unfortunately, his delusion was shattered, as Ranma's head snapped back forward, with his face wearing an extremely disturbing grin...  
  
_____________  
  
"Damn it, boy!" Geese growled from the chair next to the bed currently inhabited by a six-year old mummy, "This hospital stay's coming out of your allowance!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Geese was replaced by an incredulous Akane Tendou, as she listened to Rock account for every beating he suffered from elementary school. She snapped back to attention, when she realized he was no longer wining about the multitudes of asskickings he had recieved.  
  
"Since then, after my Father's unfortunate demise... may the insensitive asshole rest in a mop bucket... my uncle and his best friend had taken it upon themselves to train me in abilities I had apparently inherited from both my mother and father, as well as continue my training in my father's martial arts school, as well as Dark Karate and my Uncle's own personal style. I had decreed to them that I would not rest until I had finished off Ranma Yamazaki, and restored my honor."  
  
"There's no honor in this pointless death, you know?" Akane replied, shaking her head.  
  
_____________  
  
The young man stood on his roof, continuing to smoke his cigerette, and remaining undaunted by the imposing, glowing figure standing on the roof of the nearby building with his shorter, femenine companion.  
  
The red-headed boy took a slow drag of his cigerette, being careful not to get the fluttering ash on his blood red dress shirt and black dress vest. "I'm not interested in joining your little party. So fuck off."  
  
The silver haired man seemed unperturbed by the response, "It's not your choice. Your mother was a true Orochi-born, Narcus Vice, and you inherited her legacy. You'll continue her destiny, as it was incomplete."  
  
"Didn't even know my mother, she was killed by some rockstar. I owe her nothing." Narcus responded, blowing smoke rings into the night sky.  
  
"Not even revenge? Would you like to avenge her by destroying the one that caused your mother's demise? Iori Yagami?" The silver haired man enquired. The pupils of his serpentine eyes narrowed into verticle slits, awaiting the reply.  
  
"So it was Iori, huh?" Narcus commented, throwing the completely expired cigerette butt to the ground, and reaching for another one. His left index finger flared up in an etheral, violet flame that seemed more ghostly than physical, almost forming an elongated skull, and used it to light the new cigerette, "If I wanted, I can do it on my own."  
  
"It's not wise to turn me down," Orochi stated, coldly, "It will bring you a world of harm."  
  
"Was that a threat?" Narcus asked, calmly, undaunted, not even looking in his direction.  
  
Instead of becoming angry, Orochi laughed, and turned to his companion, "Lucia, why don't you show our soon to be companion what he shall gain, when he joins us..."  
  
The twelve year old girl that stood next to him snarled, as her blue hair turned purple. Narcus folded his arms over his chest, standing braced for a fight with his cigerette being held by the index and thumb of his right hand; his standard fighting stance. He didn't even see the girl name Lucia leap at him...  
  
The midnight sky of Lisbin, Portugal was suddenly lit up by a maroon sun that suddenly grew within.  
  
_____________  
  
The passengers of the plane, along with the steward and stewardesses... and the pilots... quickly rushed off the plane, quickly trying to removed themselves from the vicinity of the psycho that had flown the friendly airways with them, making the skys quite a bit less friendly.  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki sniffed the Tokyo air for the first time in a long while, and gagged; it stank almost as bad as the air in Hong Kong. Ah well, he wasn't there for business, just the pleasure of finding his son, and beating the hell out of his so-called martial arts instructor for making them worry.  
  
Okay, so they weren't ALL that worried, but it would be fun beating Genmas ass just for old times sake. Looking through the folder in hand, Ryuji snorted, figuring where he was going to need to be. "Hmph, North-west Tokyo area. DAMN IT! WHAT THE FUCK'S UP THERE?!?"  
  
Ignoring the suddenly cowling bystanders of the terminal, Ryuji sighed, and went to luggage claim to retrieve his stuff. He decided the longer he had to stay, the harder he was going to have to beat Saotome. 


	13. pt 12 'Daddy Not for the feint of Heart'

'Yet another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-decendant Fic'  
  
Ryuji enjoyed his walk down the street. It was charming, in a loserish sort of way, quiet compared to his own home town of Southtown, the people walking down the street greeted him in a pleasant manner that he felt obliged to return, the lack of streetfights about...  
  
Actually, the last one made him pretty damn homesick...  
  
In order to productively vent his fustration, he kicked an old lady into a wall. Not hard, mind you, but enough to allieve some stress, and her of a working hip. Now that he was feeling better, he considered his first course of action. There were two places where there was a drain listed on Ranma's account. One was an ATM machine, another was at some hosh posh hotel. He needed a room to stay at, anyhow.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ranma walked in, not bothering to announce his presence. Nabiki remained silent, somewhat fearing if Ranma hadn't fully vented himself on the hapless... unidentifiable mangled mess he left in the schoolyard. Not for the first time, she wondered if pursuing Ranma was the brightest of plans.  
  
At that moment, Ranma pulled out his roll of bills, pulled one of the larger ones off, rolled it to a point, and used it to pick his nose. Once done, he walked into the kitchen, and tossed it in the trash.  
  
Yamazaki didn't pay any attention to Nabiki suddenly diving into the garbage, as he scrunched his face, noting an absence of Kasumi. "Hey, old maid, you home?"  
  
Not hearing a reply, Ranma walked upstairs, and checked Kasumi's room. He found Kasumi sitting in a chair by her bed, glaring directly at the door.  
  
"Did you consider knocking?" Kasumi asked in her usual sweet tone, "it's really not nice to enter someone's room without permission."  
  
"Why? The door wasn't bolted shut or anything," Ranma replied precariously, "It's not like you didn't have anything I ain't already had before from you. And mature porn can be a turn on sometimes..."  
  
If possible, Kasumi's glare became harder, "Oh my, I would like you to leave..." following her eyes, her tone turned to cold stone, "...now."  
  
"Why're you hiding up here?" The pigtailed young man continued, ignoring the evil glare the eldest Tendou daughter was leveling at him. He noticed her bed was occupied, as he approached it, and his usual distainful expression morphed into an almost feral snarling one, just before he noticed who was in it. "Eh? What's Shampoo doing here?"  
  
"Well, we had been talking, and she suddenly went into hysterics, before finally passing out from excitement..." Kasumi tossed her head to equal Ranma's distain, "Would you care to ask *why*?"  
  
"Not really," Ranma replied, "Hope she gets better..."  
  
_____________________  
  
"You have three more days."  
  
But sir, we-"  
  
The tall man idly swiped his hand through a tree trunk, as he stared at the ruination of the jungle in the immidiate area, "You have three more days to find the whereabouts of my Granddaughter."  
  
The two subordinates gulped, before saluting their superior. Heidern's expression remained stoic and unmoved, but under it held concern, apprehension, and more than a little fear for-  
  
"FATHER!"  
  
Shifting nervously, the commander of the Ikari warriors turned to face his furious and more than a little hostile adopted daughter. It should also be mentioned that he feared for the safety of his granddchild, too.  
  
"We're doing all we can to bring Lucia home as soon as possible. She easily has twice the training you did when you were her age, so-"  
  
"DON'T... don't attempt to console me, sir," Leona Heidern Jones interjected. "My OWN daughter's been missing for over two days, this is unacceptable!"  
  
Heidern stood with a nervous grin plastered on his face; his daughter was far from done with her rant, but he knew better than to interrupt her at the moment.  
  
Fortunately, another target finally arrived in the area. Ralf breathed deeply to regain some of his breath from his furious sprint to keep up with his wife, to allow himself to speak, "Leona, honey, Boss is doing all he can to find her, just be patient, and-"  
  
"You seem to lack the proper concern for the situation, 'dear'," Leona snapped, not in the mood for his placating.  
  
At the sharp tone, Ralf paled slightly, before turning an sudden angry expression towards his commander, "This is our daughter we're talking about! Don't you care, man? We need to find her right NOW!"  
  
Leona glared at her husband, before snorting, and storming off. Heidern favored one of his most trusted soldiers with a half-lidded glare, as he leaned towards his ear.  
  
"Sorry, boss, but she's pretty damn scary like this," Ralf apologised, before running after his wife.  
  
Heidern folded his arms, and shook his head in distain, "Whipped." Wherever his granddaughter went, he would be sure to follow her. There was no doubt in his mind she was still alive, it was just a question of 'where'. It was thesable that an enemy or rival kidnapped her to get at the parents, possibly some sore losers from King of Fighters tournaments, merc soldiers that found an easy opportunity, or the like. There was one thing for certain, if it was kidnapping, he would make for DAMN sure the culprits understood the gravity of crossing the Ikari warriors, or and the family of Heidern.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Just sending her on her way again, just like that.." Kasumi quipped in a disapproving tone, as she watched the taxi take Shampoo off to the hotel Ranma booked for her.  
  
"Eh, she'll get better care with the doctors I'm paying to keep her healty," Ranma replied, rotating his shoulder, "And the sooner she's back up after whatever little spell she had, the sooner I get one of my rivals back."  
  
"Do you even realize she's scared to death of you?" Kasumi glared at Ranma, before turning to enter the front gates of her home, "She only keeps going after you because she's honor-bound."  
  
Ranma smirked, "And that's what makes her a fun fight. She ain't gonna slack when we're mugging each other, because she's got allot of shit on the line."  
  
"She isn't even your rival, Ranma, you beat her within an inch of her life without any effort!" Nearly shouting, Kasumi huffed, and walked down the path to the front door.  
  
"Eh, now she realizes she needs to train more," Ranma replied, easily. As he started off after Kasumi, Ranma paused, and looked back in the direction Shampoo was heading. A slight, familiar sensation was just buzzing at the end of his senses. Something was about to happen, and he wasn't too sure if it was going to be a good or bad thing.  
  
_____________________  
  
Shampoo woke up, as usual, on a plush bed, one that she didn't want to leave. What was unusual, she realized, was she wasn't suffering from any new ailments. Joints that had been working that morning still worked, nothing was numb due to an overwhelming sensation of pain, and her skin didn't feel like it was ready to be torn off with a touch from being so bruised. She moaned, she had the headache, at least.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Shampoo didn't open her eyes yet, replying, "Where is the other translator? I'm more comfortable speaking to a woman."  
  
"She ain't coming around for a while."  
  
Shampoo could hear the feral smirk in the man's voice. Just her luck, she felt like shit, and some asshole thinks he can take advantage of her. Of course, being inhibited physically only meant she wouldn't be able to guage the strength of her blows. Ah well, whatever came next would be his own damn fault.  
  
"I hope you're not planning on doing something self-destructive," Shampoo enquired in a tone of unconcern.  
  
"Heh, you ain't bad an' all, just thought we'd have a little chat."  
  
"I'm not interested in talking."  
  
"You ain't gotta choice, whore."  
  
At the insult, Shampoo shot up from the bed, ready to lay into the impudent male, and throw his mangled remains through one of the large, three inch thick plate glass windows of her suite. It was then she realized that some nightmares come while you're awake.  
  
The man that looked almost like an older, rougher, and overall scarier and deadlier version of the male Ranma waved to Shampoo from where he sat in a comfortable chair across from the bed. Once he was sure he had her full attention, signified by her frozen stone posture, her wide and fearful eyes, and the sudden scent of urine radiating from her, he stood up from the chair, favoring the girl with his most serious, menacing expression.  
  
"Name's Yamazaki, you'll recognize it as the last name of the bastard that hired you. You're gonna tell me where the fuck my son is, and we'll get along just fine."  
  
Shampoo's well trained and strategic mind analyzed the situation, and quickly formulated a strategem in order to deal with the potentially hostile threat...  
  
Ryuji's eyes followed Shampoo's body to the floor, "HEY! DON'T YOU FUCKING FAINT WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" 


	14. pt 13 'DADDY'S HERE'

'Yet another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-descendant Fic'  
  
Oh gods and ancestors, if the Hells were any worse than what she was in the midst of...  
  
No, this was her hell, her own personal level of desolation, despair, and hopelessness. She realized that she hadn't indeed survived her first battle with the evil girl-Ranma, it must have been the third impact with the challenge log that crushed her skull, because she didn't remember anything after that.   
  
Even at this epipheny, she couldn't find any slight consolence, for the fates were TOO, TOOOO harsh with her punishment. It was a torment she would not have wished on her lowliest enemy. No nightmare could compare to the unworldly torment she was being forced to atone with. Imagine, if you will, walking down the street, with a guy who looked like the extra-large model of the most scariest damn thing in existance, enhanced it beyond imagination, and then made it the current focal point of your life.  
  
"YOU LITTLE CUNT-FLOPPING SOP WHORE! ARE YOU FUCKING PAYING ATTENTION?!?"  
  
Shampoo jumped, and fought the urge to collapse into hysterics, blubbering nonesense in some instinctual hope the bad man would go away.  
  
At Shampoo's stare of absolute, animalistic terror, Ryuji smiled, satisfied that she was giving him her attention, "...and this is a picture of Ranma kicking the ass of some blonde punk. Damn, that was fucking funny! Think that was Howard's kid. Oh, and here's Ranma when I caught him masturbating to snapshots of some of the help I hired. Heh, and here's one of Ranma scraping dogshit from the bottom of his shoe..."  
  
An unwilling attendant to what seemed like a deathmarch, she took any distraction she could, and looked at the picture. Shampoo blinked, "Why it red?"  
  
At the question, Ryuji suddenly burst into hysterical laughter, bending backwards with his hand covering his forehead from the sheer intensity of his insane mirth. His laughter prompted Shampoo into screaming in terror in a voice so shrill it was shattering concrete. Ryuji doubled forward, still emitting a laugh that would drive the most settled insane, as Shampoo shook her head back and forth, screeching her throat raw. For miles around, many who weren't originally religious found themselves at a crisis of faiths. Animals attempted to escape the maddening cacophany, flying into things, eating things they instinctually knew were dangerous, attacking one another in the vain hopes they would be slain by their opponent, or just straight up dying.  
  
The ground trembled, parts of the earth fell from the sky. The dead wailed, and the moon became as blood.  
  
"Ooooh, heh, that was damn funny! It was still in the dog when he stepped in it!" Ryuji clarified, wiping the beads of sweat from his face, "We almost there, yet?"  
  
Shampoo couldn't answer, as she was busy curled up in a fetal position, blubbering in her native Amazon dialect for deliverance.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Good news, Saotome, the damage done to me from these unexplicable blows seems to have receeded a bit, but the doctor says I won't be able to recover what was lost in my short-term mem... Saotome, are you well?"  
  
If one were to look at Genma Saotome at the moment, they would realize that answer was a 'what the FUCK do you think'?  
  
Beady eyes shifted back and forth in rapid motion, as the sweat bead upon his brow. All of it was due to the presense of a familiar, overwhelming aura that Genma had come to fear oh so much more than even the master's in close proximity. And the best thing about it all, was it was getting closer... closer... closer...  
  
Without so much of a reply, Genma shot to standing, and ran for the back door, like an animal incited at the intense smell of disaster, and the one the current species of yellowous bastishous senses was a healthy one.  
  
Genma quickly swung open the door, not even bothering to put on his sandles, and ran out...  
  
Right into a massive chest.  
  
"Genma, ol' buddy ol' pal. Even if you never call, and you never write, I still would find time TO HUNT YOUR ASS DOWN AND BEAT THE HOLY RETRIBUNAL SHIT OUTTA YOU!!!"  
  
After Genma was finished screaming like a little girl, he quickly gained enough of his senses to utilize his martial arts training, "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M-"  
  
"A sorry fucking idiot, alright," Ryuji sneered, grinding his foot into the back of Genma's head, "I'm not fucking buying that Crouching Tiger bullshit, this time." Without any more preamble, Ryuji unceremoniously dropped the blubbering and crying Shampoo, and picked Genma up by the scruff of his neck, and held the nearly unconcious martial artist up to his face as Soun finally arrived to investigate the situation.  
  
"Now then, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Hi," Ryuji replied cheerfully and respectfully, ignoring the fact that he was holding one of the houses residents in a one handed grip, "I'm Ryuji Yama-... what the fuck, IS THAT YOU, TENDOU?!?"  
  
At the sight of the man, Soun's eyes went wide, you know, wide like a deer about to be grilled at seventy MPH wide, as he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet, "Y-Yamazaki... wha-what are you doing here?"  
  
"Eh..." Ryuji looked at the unconcious man he was holding, "Heard my boy was in the neighborhood, hadn't heard from his ass in months."  
  
"S-son?" Tendou stuttered, currently fearing for his life more than he had ever with the master. There was a tingling in the back of his mind that he should know what Ryuji was talking about, but... well, damn that amnesia, "N-never saw him."  
  
"DON'T FUCK WITH ME, TENDOU!!!" Ryuji screamed, suddenly on top of the fallen martial artist, attempting to stomp his foot into the other man's colon through his abdomen, "I FUCKING FLEW HALFWAY AROUND THE GODDAMN WORLD, AND THIS FAT BASTARD CONFIRMS HE'S HERE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FUCKING HATE FLYING? I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!!!"  
  
Ryuji kicked the catatonic Soun up off the ground, popping him into the air at chest level. With the same foot, he then kicked the airborn Tendou Patriarch into the wall beside them, imbedding him into the wall upside down and face first. At that point, Ryuji recalled his manners, and that he still needed Soun awake, much less alive, in order to find out where his son was.  
  
"Shit, ANYBODY ELSE HERE?!?" Ryuji called out, starting to walk down the hall. He then looked at his hand, realising he was still dragging dead-weight-Saotome with him, and with a disgusted snort, tossed him into the wall on top of Soun. Without turning around to see the wall collapse from the second impact, Ryuji pulled out several large Yen bills, and tossed them in that general direction to pay for the wall he just broke.  
  
"Honestly, Ranma, if you're going to roughhouse, go do it in busy traff...ic..." Kasumi paused, staring at a massive chest encased in an expensive brown turtleneck. Her view raised, as she found herself looking into the rather menacing (not to mention somewhat homely... in a handsome way) mug.  
  
"Shit! I Tendou fucking likes his women young!"  
  
Kasumi's eyes widened slightly, but before surprise could set in, she realized what the visitor just implied. Her expression formed to one of disturbed disgust, "That's my father..."  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Ryuji shouted, turning back to look at the pile of two bodies, "THAT'S PRETTY DAMN SICK, TENDOU! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS ON PRINCIPAL!!!"  
  
Kasumi rolled her eyes, "I presume you're the one that kicked my father through the wall?"  
  
"Eh, he deserved it," Ryuji replied, bowing, "Ryuji Yamazaki. Stopped by to look for my kid, but first..." Ryuji walked back to where Genma was stirring, and picked him up, "WHAT'S THE FUCKING IDEA, KEEPING MY SON FROM CONTACTING ME AND HIS POOR FUCKING BITCH OF A MOTHER?"  
  
"Must you shout?" Kasumi enquired, drolly.  
  
Genma immidiately jolted at the sense that his life was at a pivotal 'do or die' moment; he either does die, or he just plain dies...  
  
"WAIT... I COULDN'T LET YOU CONTACT HIM BECAUSE WE WERE IN THE MIDST OF HIS MOST IMPORTANT TRAINING!!!" Genma shouted, hoping to buy a few extra moments of life.  
  
"Eh... almost forgot you were training my son to be some kick-ass martial artist..." Ryuji mumbled, "Well, how good is he?"  
  
Seeing the opportunity to buy his survival, Genma nodded, entheusiastically, "Oh, he's REALLY GOOD! The BEST in his generation!"  
  
"Oh my, I think I need to go open a few windows," Kasumi announced; the bullshit was getting strong inside.  
  
"Heh, izzat so?" Ryuji commented, feeling a swelling of pride within him, "The boy here?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, "I'll go get him for-"  
  
"HEY! RANMA, GET YOUR ASS HER *NOW!"  
  
"...you," Kasumi shook her head, pretty sure that she didn't want to ever deal with this family, much less be a part of it. She made a note that slicing her wrists down along the vein was the proper way to do it if the option ever became necessary.  
  
"Who the hell's making all the damn racket in here?" Ranma demanded, irritated from being waken up from his beauty sleep. He turned, just in time to see a meaty fist slam into his face.  
  
Kasumi gawked, as she watched Ranma slide across the floor, before resting limply and unconciously. She had seen Ranma take blows from Shampoo that were hard enough to crush granite, and smile while doing it. Yet in one punch...  
  
Ryuji blinked, and blinked again. He then brought his fist to his face to inspect it, blinked once more, than looked down at his unconcious son. At the realization, Ryuji grew furious, "GEEEEENNNNNNMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"  
  
Only a panda pretending to be a rug met with his and Kasumi's field of view. 


	15. pt 14 'Father & Son Picnic'

'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant Fic'  
  
Genma sweated like no other rug before. He knew if he even so much as twitched, nothing could or would save him. Plus, once Ranma woke up, he would be identified immidiately. His survival currently rested on the length Ranma would be unconcious, and the eventuality that Ryuji Yamazaki would calm down after becoming throughly bored with his blood lusting manhunt...  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT MISERABLE, GOOD FOR NOTHING, OVERPAID, LAZY ASS, WORTHLESS, ROTTING PILE OF FUCKING BULLSHIT I'M GONNA GUT HIM WITH HIS OWN FINGERNAILS, AND USE HIS ENTRAILS AS SHARK CHUD!!!"  
  
Yes...eventually Ryuji would calm down, Genma considered, he couldn't keep that level of anger for long...  
  
"COCKFUCKING FELTCHING BASTARD!!! I'M GONNA USE HIS FUCKING CORPSE FOR A SNUFF VIDEO!!!"  
  
"You couldn't do that if he's already dead," Nabiki helpfully pointed out, as she tossed surrupticious glances peculiar new rug they had unwittingly aquired, even if the rug itself didn't realize it was already dead.  
  
"I'LL GOUGE OUT EVERY GODDAMN HOLE IN HIS HEAD, AND THROW IT INTO A CAGE FULL OF MATING GORILLAS!!! I'LL SPLIT HIS FAT ASS LENGTHWISE, HANG IT AGAINST A BATHROOM WALL, AND USE IT AS A URINAL!!!"  
  
Surely there were limits to how long a person could remain insanely pissed...  
  
"Mr. Yamazaki, here's a hankercheif for the froth around your mouth," Kasumi supplied, helpfully.  
  
Yes, later one, Genma, Ryuji, and Soun would all be laughing about this little incident.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! NOW YOU'RE REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF, GENMA!!!"  
  
"You weren't already?" Kasumi enquired, raising an eyebrow. She seemed to be taking the whole ordeal surprisingly well.  
  
It's only been a half hour, now. Genma wished that he really had the foresight to lay somewhere where the sun wasn't blaring down upon.  
  
Ryuji continued to pace, back and forth, like a angry tiger... actually, the analogy isn't quite correct, since there was NOTHING likea pissed off and pacing Yamazaki. Shampoo remained curled up in the corner, too afraid to move lest she attract attention to herself. Soun remained blissfully unaware, as he was in another room. Actually, head was in another room, through the wall, but that was the part that mattered in this instance. Kasumi stared impassively at the mountain of aman that was wearing tracks into her finely varnished floor, while Nabiki admirably kept from urinating on herself, much less shivering in terror like a newborn fieldmouse.  
  
"If you mind?" Kasumi began, "You're ruining our floor..."  
  
Ryuji paused atthe complaint, and noticed he forgot to take his shoes off, "Shit! Fuck! Where are my manners! My apologies!"  
  
Ryuji turned for the front door, when he came upon the plump panda-skin rug.... with the head of a tusked rhino and wings, while wearing a light blue tu-tu.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS UGLY-ASS THING?!?" Ryuji exclaimed as he kicked it against the wall, ignoring the sound of something giving; bone or wood, he heard it millions of times before. After removing his shoes, Ryuji returned, a bit calmer. "To hell with the fat bastard, Ranma's gonna answer my damn questions in his place."  
  
Ryuji walked up to his unconcious son, and then past him, into the tea room. Nabiki and Kasumi blinked, as they heard the tap running in the kitchen, blinked again when Ryuji returned with a glass of water,and headed towards his son.  
  
"Oh... shit," Both Kasumi and Nabiki exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Genma looked up to see what managed to get them even more startled, got up, and ran for his life.  
  
Just as Ryuji threw the glass of water in Ranma's face to wake hi-her up, the corner of Ryuji's eye caught the horrid concoction of mangled decour sensibility get up and high tail it like the demons of hell were on it's tail. "What the..." It managed to attract his attention just as much as his son transforming into babilicious jailbait.  
  
Everyone held their breath, as the redhead sputtered, before sitting upright, disturbingly calm. "Alright," the pigtailed girl sputtered, turning to look only at Kasumi, "Who the fuck was it that blindsided me, and let them know that they are so fucking DEAD BEYOND FUCKING RELIEF!!!" Then, Ranma turned to find his aggressor, before he baulked, growled, and ran for the kitchen.  
  
Ryuji looked back to the way the panda/rhino/stork/cat/walrus/kick-ass ballerina ran away in, and then back to the girl as she ran off. With a surprisingly relaxed expression, Ryuji turned, and bowed to Kasumi and Nabiki, "Thank you for you hospitality." With that, the turned to leave, "No offense, but I'll fucking be back tomorrow. I can't handle this shit right now!"  
  
"YOU AIN'T GOIN' NOWHERE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!"  
  
Just as Ryuji turned around , he caught a flying knee into the cheek, knocking him through the door.  
  
"Damn it, Ranma," Kasumi moaned, finally reaching the end of her nerves, "You could have opened the door before showing him out."  
  
"WHAT THE... YOU LITTLE FUCKING INGRATE! HOW DARE YOU HIT YOUR FATHER!" Ryuji shouted, as he rolled with the blow, dashed back at his son, and uppercut him over the house. He leapt to the roof to follow, and found that his son hadn't quite cleared the roof.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKER!" Ranma screeched back, as ne kicked his father in the groin, grabbed him by the back of his head with one hand, leapt off the roof to the back yard towards the fish pond...  
  
Ranma wasn't aiming for the water,though.  
  
Son slammed father, face first, into the surrounding rock arrangement, and continued to do so with maddened glee. "THIS'LL TEACH YOU TO HIT ME WHEN I'M NOT EXPECTING IT! ASSHOLE!!!"  
  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ryuji's hand shot back, grabbing Ranma by the throat, and returning the favor, finding a rock that wasn't now pulverized, "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I FUCKED YOUR MOTHER! SHE ENJOYED IT TOO!!! YOU HEAR THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD? SHE MOANED GOOD AND LOUD!!!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT MY PARENTS FUCKING THEMSELVES SILLY!!!" Ranma screamed out, giving his father a hard punch to kidney to get some breathing space, kneed him in the gut when he felt he didn't have enough room, and then delivered a haymaker that sent the older Yamazaki sliding along the ground. "AND I WISH I WAS A BASTARD! THEN I WOULDN'T KNOW ABOUT YOUR ASS!!!"  
  
"SHOW SOME GODDAMN RESPECT FOR YOUR FATHER, YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PUNK! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD, I'LL SURE AS HELL KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF IT!!!"  
  
"JUST TRY IT, YOU GERIATRIC BASTARD! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? HUH?!?"  
  
Both combatants met half-way, before clashing in a fury off fists, feet, and two shiny, metalic objects.  
  
Nabiki's eyebrows raised, shocked, "They... they're pulling knives on each other?"  
  
Kasumi shrugged, before heading for the dojo entrance, "I'll go get the first-aid kit."  
  
"K-Kasumi... they're pulling KNIVES!!!" Nabiki exclaimed, scandalized at how well Kasumi was taking it.  
  
The elder sister groaned, resignedly, "Okay, I'll get the ace bandages instead of the band-aids, alright?"  
  
Nabiki turned to watch the carnage, as her sister walked inside. As she witness the sheer horror of father and son attempting to carve the stuffing out of each other, she came to the conclusion that she could do well without becoming part of the Yamazaki family.  
  
Just then, a paper note floated before Nabiki's inspection; apparently, the stuffing inside the Yamazakis was made up of large Euro notes. At that moment Nabiki was stuck with a terrible decision; should she cheer on her future husband, or appeal to her father-in-law so she would get his blessings.  
  
The dustcloud made up of human limbs and impliments of destruction began to dissipate, with Ranma and Ryuji both facing off, panting heavily.  
  
"You... you ain't half bad... runt," Ryuji praised between gulps of breath.  
  
"Glad... you approve, Pop," Ranma replied, resting hands on his knees, but not taking his eyes off his father. Nabiki released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, when things seemed to have calmed down. She was rather amazed that their attire had even remained impeccible throughout the whole fight, like they hadn't been in the midst of a life-or-death battle a few seconds earlier.  
  
Her relief was short-lived, as they rushed at each other one more time... for a father and son embrace. "Damn, I missed ya, Pop!"  
  
"Been way too fucking long, you little shit!" Ryuji replied, proud to be unified with his son once more, realizing how much he had missed him. Nabiki face faulted, finding one of the rocks that hadn't been crushed under denser skulls.  
  
Out of sight, Spite watched the scene. She wiped a tear from her eye, touched by the emotion of the reunion, but reminded herself that business was business...  
  
____________________  
  
Nodoka Yamazaki kept her eyes closed as her office phone rang, and lifted the hand that wasn't in the midst of a manicure to motion one of her bodyguards to press the comm. button.  
  
"[Nodoka.]"  
  
"Spite," Nodoka replied, formally acknowledging the woman.  
  
"[Nerima Providence of Tokyo. Tendou Dojo]" After the curt message, the line was closed.  
  
King nodded, even if Nodoka couldn't see her, "I'll have your private jet prepared for travel."  
  
"Good, I want to leave in two hours," Nodoka responded, allowing a slight smile to cross her face. 


	16. pt 15 'Nobody knowwwwws, the trouble I'v

'yet Another Ranma as an Orochi Descendant Fic'  
  
The tea was a bit bitter, Kasumi noted, she had left it seeping too long. She forgot the snacks to compliment the tea, and it was Nabiki who ended up pouring it. Such things would make for a poor hostess, something Kasumi had worked hard and long to strive against. She had asked her mother so early on for the training to be a proper lady when guests were over, and she had continued to honor her mother's teachings well after her loss. For Kasumi to forget such things would mean she was more than exeptionally frazzled by the arrival of the elder Yamazaki, Ranma's father. It was a sign that Kasumi barely had control of the situation, and the harmony of her home was badly unbalanced.  
  
The truth was, Kasumi just didn't give a flying fuck at the moment.  
  
No, the truth was she hoped she would piss Ryuji Yamazaki off enough to take his son and get the hell out of her life.  
  
"I'm sorry, when is it you said you would be leaving again?" Kasumi asked, sweetly.  
  
Ryuji gave the girl a sideways glare, "Leaving? Shit, I just got the fuck here! Hell, I would have been here earlier if the damn flight hadn't slowed down!"  
  
"Why the hell did it slow down?" Ranma asked, quite irritated with flights that didn't make their arrival times.  
  
"Shit, all because the damn cheap ass flight wasn't serving meals!" the elder Yamazaki grunted, as he pulled out his knife, and studied it. "I told them they BETTER fucking have my lobster and steak ready, or someone better damn well go get it!"  
  
"Um..." Nabiki started, feeling a forboding notion that she was walking on delicate ground, "excuse me, but weren't you in the middle of a flight? How would they 'go get it'?"  
  
"That's their fucking problem!" Ryuji leaned towards Nabiki, causing her to lean back at the malicious snarl that crossed the giant man's face, "You know what? They had the fucking AUDACITY to lower altitude after the cabin depressurized! I may not fucking be a pilot, but I do fucking know about paracoholic arcs and shit like that!"  
  
They all looked at the man, wondering what the fuck he was talking about.  
  
Kasumi was the one that stared the shortest amount of time, before going to sip her tea. Just prior to it touching her lips, Kasumi spoke, "Ranma, your father's an idiot."  
  
"Eh, and your fucking girlfriend's a cow," Ryuji replied, easily overhearing the quip; not that Kasumi really bothered to whisper or anything.  
  
"WHAT?!?" Ranma shouted, "WHY the FUCK DID YOU CALL THIS OLD MAID MY GIRLFRIEND?!?"  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me, 'dear'," Kasumi commented, looking at the clock and wondering exactly why time was slowing down.  
  
"These two are too damn afraid of me," Ryuji commented, pointing to Nabiki and Shampoo.  
  
"Shampoo see nothing!" Shampoo stated, sitting calmly at the table with everyone.  
  
"Shampoo?" Nabiki enquired, wondering where the statement came from.  
  
"Shampoo no see anything! Shampoo no see boy Ranma turn to Girl Ranma! Shampoo no have to marry dangerous, violent sociopath boy and be daughter to evil demon father! SHAMPOO SEE NOTHING! UNDERSTAND?!? NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Bitch is a little high strung, isn't she?" Ryuji enquired, after taking his eyes off of the girl who was now shaking in fetal position at her seat at the table. "But the heifer there pretty much gave up on her life. She's gotta be something to you!"  
  
"Pop, your logic is about as fucked up as your face!" Ranma retorted, sitting down.  
  
"Actually, I'm not Ranma's girlfriend, I'm his fiancee..."  
  
"Oh Jesus. Fucking. Christ." Ranma moaned, after Kasumi revealed their relationship.  
  
"Ranma, what the GOD DAMN FUCK have I told you about using Judeo-Christian swear references?" Ryuji warned.  
  
Ranma's expression grew sheepish, "Eh, sorry, Pops."  
  
Ryuji turned back to Kasumi, "So, the little bastard got you knocked up, eh?"  
  
"DAMNIT TO HELL! STOP FUCKING PRYING INTO MY BUSINESS BEFORE I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Doubtful," Kasumi replied, casually, "but father has this asinine idea that since Ranma got me drunk and raped me..."  
  
"I DIDN'T FUCKING RAPE YOU! YOU SAID SOMETHING THAT SOUNDED LIKE 'YES'!!!"  
  
Kasumi ignored him, causing Ranma to mumble about old maids making honest guys look like the bad guy. "...father now thinks I need to maintain my honor, and marry your son."  
  
"Hmm," Ryuji grunted, before patting Ranma on the back, "You know you must do the honorable thing, son."  
  
Ranma punched his father in the face, while still holding the teacup, "FUCK YOU! What the hell do you know about honor, you fucking moron?"  
  
Ryuji stared dispassionately at Ranma, as tea and porcelyn slid down his face, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! *DEAD*!!!"  
  
Ranma rolled with his father's tackle, but didn' anticipate the elder Yamazaki suddenly grabbing him by the face, running out to the back yard, leaping over the fishpond, dodging around one of the trees, evading a part of the garden, checking his watch (damn jetlag was killing him), and then slammed Ranma head first into the surrounding stone wall.  
  
"Nabiki, how much would that wall cost to repair?" Kasumi enquired, waiting for the tremors from Ranma's impact to die down before sipping from her teacup again. She did so hate scalding the roof of her mouth. "When you figure it out, add it to the rest of the damages he hasn't paid for yet." Nabiki could only numbly nod, as Ranma returned the favor by jarring his father's mouth open with a large stone, slammed him face first into the part of the stone wall that wasn't broken, and then kicked him in the back of the head."  
  
"DAMN IT! YOU MADE ME CRACK A FILLING!!!"  
  
"Those two are so violent," Kasumi got up from the table, "I guess this is the Hell that I'll be marrying into. Let this be a lesson to you, Nabiki, boose and one night stands lead to situations like these."  
  
Nabiki almost saw her point, before she felt the wad of bills she had picked up off the ground just from following Ranma around, "Kasumi, you shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself like that, I'll take your place!"  
  
Kasumi gave Nabiki a disgusted look, and then shifted it to the babbling wreck of a proud Chinese warrior who was desperately pawing at Kasumi's ankle for protection against the big, bad men. Finally deciding that the sounds outside and Shampoo's incessant wimpering were too much, Kasumi decided to rectify the problem, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Well, at least postpone it.  
  
___________________  
  
"Really, just because Ranma's a bully, a jerk, evil incarnate, do you really have to keep fighting him until you beat him?" Akane asked, as she sat across from the blond haired boy who was nursing both his injuries and a scoop of ice cream.  
  
"I can't just let it go, it's a matter of honor! How could I let that asshole go after all he's put me through?"  
  
"But... but you're better than him!" Akane blurted out, trying to convince the foreigner not to carelessly throw his life away.  
  
"Yeah, right, that's why I keep losing to him?" Rock asked, wryly.  
  
"I mean, you're definitely cuter than he is, and your nice, and your a lot cuter, and you seem a lot more mature than just about every other guy I know... did I mention you're a lot cuter than him, too?"  
  
Rock internally groaned, as his second curse set in, "Yes, you mentioned that once or twice." Damn him for having such a good genepool when it came to looks. It made it rather difficult to brood over his nemesis when a girl was gushing all over him.  
  
"Oh..." Akane replied, blushing. From what she saw of his face, before the black eyes, bandages, and bruised flesh, he definitely had Ranma in the looks department; a lot more bishonen.  
  
"Akane, thanks for the help back there, I really appreciate it, but I have follow this through." Rock stood up, and winced slightly at putting weight on his bad... legs, "There's a lot more to it than Ranma simply beating me up. If I can't make him atone for my grievences, then a great deal of my life has been for naught. Please understand."  
  
"But... but what if he permanantly damages your face... er... permanently criples you?" Akane quickly asked, "Here, let me help you walk."  
  
Rock gave a smile of gratitude, when he felt some of his weight being alleviated, "Uh, thank you, but you do not even know where I am going."  
  
"I don't wanna go home... I mean, I don't have to be home... anytime soon," Akane hastefully amended.  
  
"Well, I guess my hotel is not far from here," Rock mused, before giving Akane a full blown smile, "Thanks, I am in your debt again."  
  
Akane would have swooned, if it weren't for the fact she were still holding Rock. Carefully, probably too carefully (since she was helping him awfully slowly, possibly there was an alterior motive?), Akane assisted Rock out of the icecream parlor, and out onto the street.  
  
"So, which way?" Akane asked.  
  
::SPLASH::  
  
Rock sighed in a voice an octive or so higher than before, "To whichever way would lead me to some hot water..."  
  
___________________  
  
Kasumi walked down the street in a pace that was far from lady-like. She had to get away from her house as fast as possible, before she went mad, and did something she probably wouldn't regret, but wouldn't be all that nice.  
  
Ranma, to put it simply, was destroying her. He was taking her life out of her hands, closing the door to any hope of a decent future. Gods, she barely dated as it was! Now she was already being saddled with a rich but pathetic excuse of humanity.  
  
Running away wasn't solving her problem at the moment. Then again, maybe she wasn't running far enough. Kasumi turned back to head home, with the intention of packing anything she could carry, and leaving home for possibly good. Just as she took a step forward, a statuesque black woman landed in front of her, dressed in a blood red dress with a slip up the side.  
  
"Excuse me," Kasumi greeted the woman, having no to deal with this now.   
  
"Ryuji and Ranma, you want the two removed from your life, correct?"  
  
Kasumi paused while attempting to step around the woman, and turned to look into the serious, dark brown eyes that bore into her, "Who...?" 


	17. pt 16 'Bonding with your InLaws'

'Yet Another Ranma-As-An-Orochi-Descendant Fic'  
  
The silver haired man with the snake-like eyes watched the young Philippino boy of fifteen quickly devour the meal he had graciously bought for him. The boy was an orphen, knowing his parents only when he was two. He lived a hard, vicious life on the streets, looked down upon by those who surrounded him in his home of Manila. Despite having such a trialsome life, Domanic Fortaleza managed to maintain something of an optomistic outlook in life. of course, to survive as he did, there were secrets he kept to himself.  
  
One such secret he wasn't even aware of within him, and that was the reason the three sitting at the table of the rather exorbant and posh restaurant had contacted him in the first place.  
  
"I trust you're enjoying your meal?" The leader of the group asked in a bemused tone.  
  
Dominic paused to smile, before going back to devouring his fourth plate. The food was delicious, and they were paying for it. He knew that he would never have such a great meal again and in such large quantities, so he best take advantage of it.  
  
Narcus stared at the boy who was wholly out of place in the restaurant in clothes that were more adequate for washing broken down cars than wearing, "You sincerely believe this... distainful creature is the next one we're looking for?"  
  
"Positive," Orochi commented, watching the soon to be third addition to his group.  
  
Narcus snorted, taking another slow drag of his cigerette. "Excuse me, sir," one of the waiters, finally bold enough to approach the seemingly hostile group, "If I may ask, this is the non smoking area. if you would like, I can move you to a more appropriate section of this establishment."  
  
"Unnecessary," Orochi interjected, before turning an expectnt look towards Narcus. With a derisive snort, the young man allowed the still burning cigerrette to lay flat in his palm, before it erupted into a violet flame. He continued to glare at the waiter, as he closed his hand, turned it over, and released the ashes onto the floor.  
  
Orochi only chuckled, as the waiter quickly scurried off with the growing scent of urine in his wake. Such a smell of fear caused him to consider as to why he hadn't once again gone into action sooner. Narcus snorted, "What use is this little optomistic bratling? I can't even smell a hint of sustainable power within him. Utter waste of our time..."  
  
Doninic looked at the redheaded young man with a little hurt and confusion. His English wasn't the best, only learning a little out of necessity, but he got the gist of what was being said about him, "i do not hurt you, I am sorry if I am. We can be friends?" Hoping the other will accept the invitation, the young philippino extended his hand for a shake.  
  
With a disgusted glare, Narcus slapped it away, "Hmph, refuge..." That was when he felt something trailing down his neck, and reached up to wipe it off before examining it. Blood. Narcus then looked up to the boy standing over him with an intense, almost emotionless expression, as he held his knife tightly against his offender's throat.   
  
Dominic had secrets he tried his best to keep to himself. He had come to overcompensate for the one thing he hated greatly about himself with an overabudance of optimism, compassion, and cheer, and believed himself to have succeeded with virtually burying the dark, condesending anger within him. That part of him that felt nothing but contempt for those around him, and wished to rid them all from his presence. It had been surpassed by his intellectual understanding that he needed those around him for his own survival, but at times, he could still be pushed too far.  
  
Once, he had woken up in the abandoned shack that he had used as his home for a while, and felt a detached sense to go somewhere. He had throught he had been wandering aimlessly, until he came upon a cordained off scene. The constable were everywhere, attempting to ward people away from the area of incident, yet missed the resourceful boy sneak past them, curious as to what was going on. Before him lay several bloody corpses, their messy dismemberents making it difficult to approximate how many bodys were laying there. Despite that, he knew there were seven guys in the pile of cooling meat... the pile he knew he had left the previous night. Since then, he had been careful about not allowing the temper inside him to erupt, not to allow it to control the knives he kept with him for his defense on the streets. Up until now, he had been rather successful, but there was *something* about these people that all of his being felt the kinship with, and felt obligated to express itself.  
  
Lucia watched dispassionately, before turning to Orochi. The silver-haired man smiled in amusement at the scene before him. Narcus was not amused, as he reached to retrieve another cigerette, "Charming, now perhaps you can remove this infernal blade from my throat? I am not at all interested in bleeding on this shirt."  
  
Almost as if in a daze, or maybe some sort of beserker state, Dominic snapped to; his eyes becoming wide at what he was initiating. Quickly, he pocketed his knife, and sat down, deeply embarrassed and remourseful.  
  
Orochi almost laughed, as he handed Narcus a napkin from the table to clean his neck off, and extended his own hand to the other boy. "That, is why I had been looking for you, Dominic. If you will, I can help you find more... constructive outlets for your... rages."  
  
Dominic looked at the hand tepidly, "You no mad?"  
  
The man with the silver hair and serpentine eyes shook his own head negatively and slowly, "By all means, far from it."  
  
With a great deal of relief, the young Philipino clasped onto the hand to shake, and immidiately felt a burning sensation course through his arm, into him. Immidiately retracting his hand, he looked up to the silver haired man, slightly frightened..  
  
Orochi's eyes narrowed, "You see, your problem is, you do not know what you have within you..."  
  
____________________  
  
Kasumi invited her 'future father in law' out for a lunch, citing the reason being to allow them to get to know one another, since both her father and the tall animal of a man decided that their two children were honorbound to marry. She knew her father's reasons, but only suspected that Ryuji's was simply out of spite for his son. Her whole alterior reason for this date, on the other hand, was hoping to discourage at least him from the idea.  
  
She hadn't cared at first, but now that they had arrived at their destination, she wished she hadn't allowed Ryuji to choose the location, though in the end, it wouldn't matter, as long as she did what was needed. Kasumi sat on the stool she had found to be the cleanest at the bar, while her fiance's father sat next to her, drawing down a beer. Neither had yet to broach conversation since they had arrived; Kasumi not having any real inclination to speak to Ryuji, or anything to say really, while Ryuji just didn't fucking care.  
  
Kasumi decided that someone needed to say something, and took a sip from her assuradly NON-alcoholic drink that she may as well be the one, "Tell me, Yamazaki-san, why is it you're so insistant on me marrying your son?"  
  
Ryuji finished his bottle, and threw it at the bartender, "Gimme another, damn it or I won't miss next time." He turned to Kasumi to answer her question, "Eh, you're a good look'n woman. You ain't some sort of gold digger like that little Ukyo bitch, and you remind me a little of my wife when she was younger."  
  
"So, you want your son to marry his mother?" Kasumi enquired, indifferently.  
  
Ryuji ignored the comment, "As much free ass as my kid gets, he ain't sticking around any of them unless he's made to."  
  
"So, if here are hundreds of fish in the sea, why go after someone who, well, *likes* your son?"  
  
Ryuji snorted, "Because I won't give the bastard the satisfaction of having it better than me."  
  
Kasumi let all acts of courtesy drop, "You really are an asshole, but I suppose you would be indifferent to such an accusation."  
  
"And you don't usually say things like that," Ryuji surmised, turning fully towards the girl, "sounds like you're harder into my son than you wanna admit."  
  
"Perposterous," kasumi retorted rather quickly, before downing the rest of her drink, "Your son has no redeeming qualities. He's a bully, he's uncaring, he only is concerned with himself, he has no respect for others, and he's arrogant beyond all belief."  
  
"Feh, you'd miss him, if Spite was ever successful in subduing him and bringing him to my wife."   
  
Kasumi started at that, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Eh, figured the point of this father-daughter outting was to get me out of the way in long enough for that overconfident black bitch to make an attempt at putting out Ranma."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kasumi enquired, giving away a confirmation through the cracking of her voice caused by her nervousness.  
  
Ryuji shrugged, downing his fourth beer, "Not like it matters. The boy's gonna hand her ass to her without much a prob. Hopefully he doesn't kill her, my wife would pitch a shitfit."  
  
Yamazaki threw the battle at the bartender, shattering it and knocking the man out cold, before turning back to Kasumi, who stared after incredulously. "How about a movie? My treat!"  
  
"Ah... I think i'll head home," Kasumi responded, no longer wanting to be in the man's company if it wasn't necessary.  
  
Ryuji shrugged, and got up to follow. Kasumi attepted to put as much distance as she could between them, and found several drunk, ugly, and rank men blocking her path."  
  
"We ain't seen no woman in here before," One of them stated, eyeing Kasumi appreciatively.  
  
"Say, why don't you drop yeti behind you, and hang out with some handsome guys like us?"  
  
Kasumi stepped back, now really wishing she hadn't followed the other man to the bar. Before she could retort, Ryuji dove over Kasumi's head, tackling the drunks, before promptly attempting to massage their heads through the floor. "HEY! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW YOU'RE HITTING ON, YOU MANGY ASSHOLES!"  
  
Kasumi sighed in relief, and stepped around the brawl, now understanding she would be able to walk home by herself, since Ryuji would remain happily busy for a while. 


	18. pt 17 'To be a Gracious host'

Yet another 'Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Decendant'Fic

* * *

Ranma grinned, deciding he was enjoying the evening. He had intentionally kept himself in crowded areas for the majority of the day, seemingly oblivious to the danger that had been trailing him since he had parted from the Tendou home. Of course, after all that walking, he was pretty damn famished, and that takoyaki stand looked pretty damn good.

Spite swore profusely, growing agitated at having to await a moment where she could meet with her prey in private. Unfortunately, causing a scene wouldn't be within her best interests, so she had to remain patient. She stood back, just barely being able to watch him from a distance, as he made his way to on of the confection stands, and seemed to take his sweet ass time about doing so.

God damn, he was starting to piss her off. She just knew he had to be doing it on purpose; she would let him know her irritation, as far as she could get away with it. It didn't pay to be on Nodoka's hit list.

"The whelp better find his meal exceptional, it will be the last solid food he shall eat for time to come," she thought irritably, as she watched him finally pull away. Once again, she carefully gave pursuit.

"Hey, lady..."

Spite paused, and gave a sideways glare at the vender, still keeping Ranma in her peripheral vision, "What?"

"Guy told me to tell you 'bone appetite', or something like that." With that, he handed Spite a box of takoyaki, "Don't worry, he already paid for them..."

* * *

Spite's left eye twitched, as she shoved another octopus ball into her mouth, and spit out the toothpick used to hold it out in mangled splinters. Oh, how the little brat was going to pay for this. She was certainly going to...

She paused in her thoughts of excessive retribution, as Ranma suddenly entered a corner mart. Spite quickly finished the snack Ranma so thoughtfully bought for her before she removed his eyes though his rectum, and waited across the street for him to exit. After almost ten minutes, being the least known for her impatience, the black woman stalked across the street, glaring at a car that almost didn't manage to stop in time, and entered the small store.

When she was inside, she threw a glance towards the clerk, before looking down each of the isles. She growled, when there wasn't a sight of Ranma.

"He went out the side exit."

"He WHAT?" Spite nearly shouted, turning her ire on the hapless store clerk behind the counter.

The young lady baulked, and ducked behind the counter. Her hand came up, and she pushed a can of Sapporo forward that was left there, "B-but he told me that you n-needed this... to wash down the takoyaki..."

Spite's left eye was fluttering now.

* * *

"And then, when I finally caught up with him in Okinawa, he-"

Akane chose to tune out Rock's rant against Ranma, and stare dreamily at him instead. So what if he was a foreigner, or that he turned into a girl, or that he was a compulsive obsessive, or an obnoxious whiner... gods, he was cute!

"Akane? You there?" Rock asked, finally noticing the dazed look she was wearing. She seemed to get that often, and he wondered with a little concern if she was autistic.

"Oh?" Akane suddenly snapped to reality, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Rock chuckled nervously, and ran his hand through his hair, "Anyways, then, Ranma kicked me in the fac-"

"Can... can you do that again?" Akane asked, suddenly, licking her lips as if they suddenly went dry.

"Uh... do what?" Rock asked, confused.

Akane tried a different tactic, "You have a piece of lint in your hair..."

"Oh?" Rock ran his hand through his hair, trying to capture the speck Akane was alerting him to. His eyes were rolled to look up, so he missed the swoon Akane went into.

* * *

Spite had her hunger comfortably satiated, and her thirst pleasantly quenched by one of the better Japanese beer brands (even if they still didn't compare to British Larger, by he standards). She was loose and primed for battle after the quick trip by the massage booth which was paid for, courtesy of Ranma. She even enjoyed Ranma's selection of movie, after he paid for her ticket before entering himself. Finally, she was also now royally pissed beyond what she had ever been in years.

She followed Ranma around the corner, and into an alley, not paying much attention to what she was doing at this point. By now, all she cared about was bringing the younger Yamazaki much pain. She stopped abruptly, finding Ranma standing before a dead end, with the only ways out being the one at her back, and a side entrance to some underground club playing heavy metal that was vaguely audible.

"Hi," Ranma greeted, not turning from the high wall that impeded him.

"You understand why I'm here," Spite responded, not interested in formalities.

Ranma chuckled, putting a hand in his pocket, "Yeah, Mom probably misses me. Heard absence makes the heart grow fonder, so I think I'll let her wait until she's filled with boundless love for me."

"Like anyone can love an obnoxious brattling as yourself," Spite snapped, folding her arms under her chest.

"Feh, sounds like something my fiancée would say," Ranma responded, looking over his shoulder with a sneer on his face. It was obvious he didn't take to kindly to her witty retort.

"You lead me back here for a reason?" Spite asked, rhetorically, as she took up a square boxer's stance, now displaying the studded knuckle bracers on her hands.

Ranma seemed almost disappointed, "What? I don't warrant those little pyramid knuckles you usually use?" Spite didn't answer, as her glare focused, and almost completely blurred from sight. Grinning in anticipation, Ranma suddenly rushed towards her just as fast, greedy with the need for battle.

* * *

Kasumi sat on the back porch after finishing laundry. It wasn't as if she was worried about him, and besides, it was her chance to lose the little jerk. Ranma's mother was looking for him, and the eldest Tendou daughter didn't see any reason why she shouldn't see her son. Hell, Kasumi would give anything to see her own mother again, Ranma should be fortunate.

So Kasumi wasn't actually trying to drown out her ill-placed sense of concern with one of those 'Long Island Ice Teas' that she had tried when Ranma first arrived, and looked up the recipe on the internet with Nabiki's computer to find the recipe. She simply enjoyed the taste of it...

At least she was drinking responsibly, this time.

* * *

Spite launched the first attack, as her left fist soared to Ranma's face; it's tremendous force creating a vortex in its wake that lightly sucked at the surrounding debris. Ranma quickly ducked under it, before launching into an uppercut for the African woman's jaw. She quickly danced away from his retaliation, retracting her left fist, and bringing it in for a deep hook to Ranma's ribs.

Ranma dashed past her, and swung the back of his right fist towards her head. She pulled under it, and turned into a deep uppercut that caused the wind to roar in its wake. Ranma simply tilted his head back, grinning ferally, as his hair was whipped straight up by the windblast of her whiffed attack. Spite's eyes went wide, realizing she was now at Ranma's mercy.

She was forced to double over at Ranma's gut punch, while Ranma snorted derisively, "Feh, this was a fucking waste of my time. My Mom needs to really start fucking screening her help better."

"Heh... heh heh... heh heh hehhhh."

The young Yamazaki blinked, and looked down at the woman still hung over his fist, "What's so fucking funny? And how you retain you lungs to be able to laugh?"

"Fool," Spite said, almost too casually, "She hired me, because I almost beat her within an inch of her life before she bested me."

"Musta been an off day for her," Ranma retorted, not liking how casually she had spoken.

"My fighting style is directly developed Yi Gin Ching, taught to me by my guardians since I was four." Spite doubted Ranma understood what that meant, but he would soon, when she showed him the power her style developed within her.

"Why don't you fucking just give me your blood type and Astrology sign while you're at it if we want me to get to know you better," Ranma quipped, before tossing Spite off his fist.

She landed easily on her feet, undamaged, sliding several feet back before coming to a secure stop. "I've practiced this form long enough to make my body impervious to your trite attacks. Even your mother could barely hurt me!"

Ranma tossed his head to the side, popping his neck, "Eh, obviously she hurt you enough to lay you out, so I think you're not as 'impervious' as you believe."

Spite only laughed, hysterically laughed, before she launched herself at Ranma again.

The youngest Yamazaki quickly pulled away, before hearing the 'boom' her fist made as it broke the sound barrier. Ranma's eyes widened slightly more, realizing the damage that punch would have done to him if he hadn't anticipated it. Spinning on his heel, he threw a heavy side kick to her exposed back area, if it connected, she would be pissing blood for weeks.

Spite enjoyed a healthy urinary tract, and swayed to the side, before turning around, and throwing another deep uppercut with her left fist. Ranma snorted, and began to pull back; this time Spite was pretty damn sloppy, as her uppercut was even easier to evade. The African woman's expressing grew into a wide grin, as Ranma realized the true intent of the attack.

The young brawler's eyes grew as wide as saucers, as he felt his feet leave the ground. She wasn't intending to connect with the punch, but the vortex created in its wake sucked anything in its immediate vicinity off the ground, including Ranma.

"Oh SHI-" Was all he could exclaim, before the second part of her attack began. Spite threw her whole body into her right cross; her legs shifted forward for momentum, her waist turned with her fist to add to the power, her arm shot from her side and twisted, creating twin streamers that trailed from it like the trends of a screw, and her whole body tensed upon impact, delivering the total focus of her attack straight into Ranma's gut.

The pigtailed young man felt the air leave his stomach; the first time in ages someone managed to even wind him, as he was sent careening into the dead end of the alley. His back crashed into the brick wall, indenting it with a massive spider web crack, before the wall crumbled upon him, and buried him.

With her own snort, Spite folded her arms, and spit to the side, "Lay there a while, your insides must be jelly from that blow."

Her condescending facade faded into mild surprise and irritation, as Ranma simply stood up from the rubble... "Fuck you," he responded, as he dusted him shoulder off.

Ranma's expression became feral, as he suddenly launched himself at Spite, slashing his trusted knife wildly at her...


	19. pt 18 'Humility in a handbag'

'Yet Another Ranma-As-An-Orochi-Decendant Fic'

Rock blinked, and turned away from the girl across the table from him, much to Akane's eternal dismay, "What the...?"

At his whispered inquiry, Akane shed her irritation at his lack of attention towards her, "What's wrong?"

Rock turned back to Akane, almost as if he had forgotten she was there, "It was... I just felt something..."

"A disturbance in the Force?" Akane joked, presuming all Americans loved Star Wars.

The blond young man smirked at the jest, almost making Akane wish she was ovulating that very moment and he would forcefully have his way with her. "Nothing like that, but it was very powerful."

"What wa-" Just then, they both felt a small tremor. "Oh, that," Akane dry-toned, hiding her startled expression.

"I think I better check it out," Rock stated, "You going to come?"

Akane's mouth snapped shut before her first intended reply left her throat.

* * *

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Ranma's fist sailed right by Spite's head, as she just barely managed to spin past Ranma's enraged charge. On a dime and in a flash, Ranma pivoted, thrusting a side kick at the African woman. Spite darted to the side; the motions made by each causing a light cyclone to form between them. The statuesque woman responded with a fierce punch towards her recovering opponent, feeling a meaty smack against her knuckles. The young Yamazaki held the fist tightly in one hand, pulling the woman towards him, and shoving the elbow of his free arm into her jaw.

"DID THAT HURT, BITCH?" Ranma nearly shrilled, as he then twisted, and threw Spite into the nearest standing brick wall. Her impact indented the strong sedimentary barrier, but she retained enough presence to roll away from the heavy front push kick aimed at her head.

She turned, and saw Ranma growling at the foot he had caught in the wall, and rushed to take advantage of his prone position. The pigtailed young man screamed out, as he jerked his leg into a powerful crescent kick, tearing a scar through the brick wall, and launching shards of mortar and stone at the African woman.

Batting aside the larger pieces while ignoring the smaller ones, Spite grinned, emitting a throaty pleased growl, as she slid into Ranma, stomping her left foot right in front of him, and slamming her right fist as hard as she possibly could muster into Ranma's jaw.

The young Yamazaki reeled from the powerful blow, and doubled over from her follow up gut punch. To his recollection, he hadn't ever been hit that hard in his life!

"GRAVITY BLOW!" Spite shouted out, retracting her left punch, and returning it with a deep in uppercut that had her body tilting away from her opponent. Ranma found his punch sustain-ment record broken, as he was launched over the other fighter, landing on his back just a meter behind her. The blow didn't even launch him that far, but it felt like he was hit by freight train.

He shook out the fog that was trying to envelope his mind, and kicked himself up before a high heel stomped through his forehead. As soon as he was on his feet, Ranma found himself quartered by rapid blows that carried the intensity of a blood moon. Spite laughed manically, as her body tensed to steel consistency at every blow she intended upon. Finally finding an opening, Ranma dashed to her blindside, grabbing the African woman by the throat with one hand. With a growl that quickly grew louder, the pigtailed brawler threw Spite into the ground, causing the immediate area to shake as if a mild seismic tremor.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE..." Ranma repeated hysterically, as he rapidly stomped onto the woman. He then brought his foot back, and punted her away... hard, "AND STAY DEAD!!!"

Spite slammed into the final remaining wall, and through it. Immediately, she charged from the rubble, screaming in a near bestial rage and ignoring the blood that was dripping into her vision. Ranma guarded the knee she tried to shove into his gut, but still felt himself carried with the blow.

The back of his knuckles connected soundly with the side of her face, to which she retaliated with an overhead smash that dropped the young Yamazaki to kneeling. With a primal shout, she then knocked him away with a doubled fisted blow to the side of his head, sliding Ranma face-first down the alley. Spite ran up to Ranma; raising her foot to return the favor he had granted her not too soon prior. Her foot reached back as far as she willed it, before starting to snap it forward. Ranma stopped playing possum, and lashed out with a kick sweep to her braced foot, knocking her off balance.

Spite tripped, but immediately kicked herself back onto her feet. In haste of her immediate recovery, she left herself open to Ranma's rising ax kick that sent her straight up into the air. She felt herself hover for a moment, as she reached the apex her ascent, and opened her eyes. Before her was Ranma; his pigtail rippled in the air, his normally meticulous attire torn from battle fluttered, his feral expression mirroring the devil himself, and his fist he had pulled across her chest away from her tightened to the point that his leather fingerless gloves sounded taunt, threatening to tear...

Ranma Yamazaki's back fist slammed Nodoka's second bodyguard back down to earth, making her prior impact with the ground seem like a feather fall. She struggled to get to her feet, barely any vitality left after Ranma's previous attack, but enough for her to finish it. Setting into a horse stance, she began to concentrate all her might for one final blow.

The pigtailed martial artist realized her condition, and knew he had the advantage. With a leer, Ranma leaned forward, sticking his chin out, and wagging his tongue, "Gimme all you got!"

"HURRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Spite spun in a lariat once, stirring up all the loose rubble in their environment. Ranma felt the sudden rush of wind all around him, as his surroundings seemed to blur as if they were spinning by him at rapid speed. He didn't turn away from Spite, anxiously awaiting what she was preparing to do.

He didn't have to wait long, as the background refocused; the motion blur concentrating behind her, and rushing up behind spite, up through her arm, and into her fist.

When did her fist suddenly get that close?

* * *

Rock paused, looking around to pinpoint the sensation of massive ki permeating the air. The only person who he knew of that could generate so much of such power was his Uncle's friend and confidant.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Akane demanded, getting frustrated with the silent treatment he had been favoring her with since they left the restaurant. Not that she minded following behind him, but it would have been easier to run without tripping if she wasn't constantly staring at his ass.

"Grant?" Rock whispered; puzzled as to what his third mentor would be doing in Japan. He shook it off; pretty positive it wasn't him, but someone else with the same great might. "We have to hurry."

Akane groaned, but followed.

* * *

Ranma didn't think anything could hit him as hard as what Spite just did. His mother, his father, Rock, Idiot Saotome, or the mangy Wolf had managed to send him toppling when he was braced for the blow. He felt his consciousness leaving him, as little stars danced before his vision. He was vaguely aware of his body tilting back; his center of balance completely disrupted. Once he hit the ground, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up for a while. Regardless of the realization, he couldn't shake the overwhelming fog from his brain.

"No"

* * *

Orochi's eyes shot open, before he smirked, "Hmm, interesting"

* * *

"NO!!!"

Spite's manic grin stopped covering her face, before completely disappearing. Her eyes widened, as Ranma shifted suddenly from falling backwards into crouching...

"That."

The leather glove on Ranma right fist burst off his hand.

"Fucking."

His right hand was consumed with violet, swirling energy.

"HURT!!!"

Spite was completely caught up in the uppercut, and the violent vortex of Orochi energy that rose from the blow. The deadly violet cyclone only grew in intensity and might, as it carried her upwards, ricocheting her off the walls, before tossing her over the rooftops and onto unknown destinations.

Ranma stumbled forward, before coughing painfully. He pulled his left hand away from covering his mouth, concentrating on simply walking out of demolished alley. The gathered spectators gave him wide breadth, as he staggered towards a firm, vertical surface. Once he was braced, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a cell phone, ignoring the blood that made his left hand's grip slick. He hit a speed dial number, and waited for the other end to pick up. "I need you to come pick me up... yes, now, you moron. Wait a second..."

Ranma's eyes found the immediate person to come into his vision, "Hey, you."

The young schoolgirl who was accompanied by her friends fearfully pointed to herself.

Ranma nodded, "Yes, you, get the hell over here." At the girl's nervous hesitation, Ranma ensured that it wasn't a request, "Get your skinny ass over here before I come get it from you..."

The girl whimpered, before taking small steps towards the weary pigtailed fighter. Once she was within range, he shoved the phone towards her, "Tell this bastard where I'm at."

Gingerly, the girl took the phone, careful not to touch the blood on it. She nervously relayed the location on the phone, before tossing it back to Ranma as if it were a lit stick of dynamite. Before she could run off, "Hold on a fucking second..."

Stopped, frozen, as her mind considered everything this obviously strong fighter could do to her. She blinked, when she was tossed a good sized roll of cash.

"Sorry for scar'n ya," Ranma apologized, as he fought to keep his eyes open, "Now go buy yourself something expensive."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? You look pretty out of it," the girl asked, her attitude towards the strong, beat up, rather cute in the rough sense, and obviously stinking wealthy fighter changing considerably.

Ranma favored her with a hooded gaze, "Beat it." Not wanting to press her luck, the girl complied.

It didn't take long, before a limousine pulled up, and the driver got out. Startled, the limo driver rushed over towards the young Yamazaki, and helped him into vehicle. Once Ranma was settled inside, he tiredly relayed his destination. The driver nodded in the mirror, before pulling off.

* * *

Kasumi wasn't sure what to expect, when the limo pulled up and asked her to get in. The drive was spent in silence, with only reply of, "Yamazaki requested you," given. From the sight of the slightly blood stained interior, Kasumi was preparing for the worse. Her concern dwindled, when she found herself before the doors of the only five star luxury hotels in northern Tokyo, and was escorted by one of the bell hops to an imperial suite.

It took a moment for Kasumi to figure out how to use the electronic card key that was given to her, and entered. "Oh my..."

The suite was easily as big as her home, with an extra floor added for good measure. She carefully made her way down the stairs, before a groan caught her ear. Following the sound, she gasped, and ran towards the bed with Ranma on it.

* * *

"Sir?"

Orochi turned towards Narcus, and favored him with a dismissal smirk, "Nothing to concern yourself about at this moment. I think we may have to meet one of our soon to be associates sooner than I had planned..."


	20. pt 19 ' women CAN experience blueballs'

'Yet another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant Fic' 

Rock knelt, picking the discarded knife up off the ground. He knew who it belonged to, having faced off against it many times. What was puzzling was that it was in her hand at the moment, instead of Ranma's pocket.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, kneeling next to Rock. Immediately she recognized what t was, and who it belonged to. "AH!!!"

Rock turned to look at Akane, several meters away, crab walking back from the object in his hands, "Akane?"

"Th-th-th-" she pointed, fighting the hysterics that threatened to overwhelm her from the memory of her and Ranma's 'sparring session'.

"Yeah," the blond young man agreed, looking back at the weapon, "This is Ranma's, but he never parts with this thing." From the damage around him, he knew a serious battle was waged there. After several moments, Rock stood up, "Come on; let's get back to your house. I need to find out what happened to Ranma."

"You do?" Akane asked, wondering why anyone would actively concern themselves with the sociopath's welfare.

* * *

Spite groaned as she awoke, remaining still. She didn't want to move, not yet knowing the full extent of her injuries; last she remembered, Ranma super desperation move enveloped her, before a supernova of pain caused her to black out. She let her consciousness grow, taking inventory of what pain she felt, and what it probably was associated with. Her arm was numb, which meant she either broke it, or it wasn't there anymore. A sharp pain in the lower of her ribs suggested a broken rib, and the nausea she was starting to realize may be in league with a concussion, hopefully not being a contusion.

Next she also realized she wasn't laying on some damned rooftop somewhere, instead finding herself on a deliciously soft bed. Tilting her head up, she tried to take note of her surroundings. First to catch her sight was that she was no longer wearing the tattered remains of the blood red dress Nodoka required as uniform for her bodyguards, but a black felt robe. Her left arm was thankfully there, but in a sling; broken, just as she suspected. With a sigh, she allowed her head to slump back onto the pillow.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, Spite, we've waited long enough for you to wake back up."

The bald African woman's eyes widened, as she recognized the voice, "N-Nodoka?" Ignoring the pain, she immediately sat herself up, to find her employer sitting across from her in an opulent chair that went well with the rest of the decor around them. The dim light enhanced the hunter green room that allowed it to contrast with the paleness of Nodoka's skin, her reddish copper hair, and the blood red women's business suit she was wearing. On each side of her stood both Emile and King; neither giving expressions betraying their current emotions.

"My son did a number on you," Nodoka commented, as she folded her hands across her lap, and gave what could be mistaken as a smirk. King looked sideways, finding the expression eerily similar to a previous employer's, but turned her attention back to the third bodyguard. "He's grown pretty powerful, I would presume."

"You're son..." Spite attempted to stand to give her report, finding it difficult through her agonizing pain and one arm, "Ugh... damn."

Nodoka cast glances over to both King and then to Emile, "Help her retain her dignity." With a nod, both women moved to each side of Spite, and helped her to stand. Nodoka stood herself, "I have to admit, I didn't expect him work you over like this. I guess that fool of an instructor knew what he was doing, after all."

The African woman grit her teeth, and tried to meet Nodoka's eyes with her own swollen ones, "I... held back too much. I apologize for my failure"

"Now, now," Mrs. Yamazaki responded, walking up to the woman and patting her gently on the chin, trying not to agitate the jaw they had to manually relocate while Spite was unconscious, "I'm not going to blame you for failing me. In fact, I almost expected it."

Emile and King both blinked, and Spite would have if she could. At their surprised expressions, Nodoka's smirk became more evident, "He is my son, after all, and he does get quite a bit from his father. To take him down would take nothing less than probably his death."

Spite nodded, somewhat relieved that she didn't have to suffer Nodoka's anger. True, as her bodyguard she was immune to Nodoka's full wrath, having earned her trust through servitude, but it still didn't pay to be on her shit list.

"However, I think you may have tried a bit too hard..." Nodoka gave slight glances to Emile and King, who then both tightened their grip on Spite. At the sudden increase in their hold, Spite looked over at King's neutral expression, and then Emile's predatory one. Spite's eyes went wide, before she turned back to Nodoka, and saw the woman winding up for a back fist...

King and Emile released Spite's body, allowing it to fall to the ground heavily; the head flopping and dribbling without the support of an unbroken neck. "I never said you were to attempt to beat my son within an inch of his life," Nodoka said with cold fury. King had observed the fight for Nodoka, and relayed what had happened. Regardless that Spite wasn't using her more deadly spiked gauntlets; she still was using her full strength against Nodoka's son. She had no doubt the fate of her son if he had lost.

Nodoka's fury subsided, as she turned away; allowing other emotions to flow through her, but she wouldn't let them be seen by her subordinates, "Have it arranged so that Spite... Jasmine is sent back tomorrow, and arrange for a proper funeral for her." Nodoka may have not forgiven what the woman almost did to her son, but she felt she owed her that much. "I think it's also prudent that we visit this 'Tendou Dojo"

* * *

"I'm home!" Akane announced, as she dragged Rock in by his arm.

"Akane, you're getting home rather late," Soun commented, "I trust you have an explanation as to why this is?"

Akane bowed, "Sorry, Dad, I just lost track of time."

Soun came around the corner, finding his daughter with a young man, "And who is this?"

Akane nearly beamed at the opportunity to introduce her future husba- er... her new friend to her father, "Dad, this is Rock Howard."

Rock nodded, reaching out his hand, "Hello, I apologize for keeping your daughter out so late, I assure you that I was only a gentleman with her."

"Hmm," Soun mused, "Well then," Rock locked up, when the man's arms latched around his, "MY LITTLE GIRL'S GROWING UP AND DATING! OH I'M SO HAPPY SHE ISN'T A LESBIAN LIKE NABIKI SAID!!!"

Akane's smile melted from her face, as she gave her father a flat stare. She was going to have a long discussion with Nabiki, next time she saw her sister. Said sister snuck back up the stairs to her room, and locked her door.

"What the hell is Tendou's problem now? His whiny ass is disturbing my personal time!"

Rock's eyes went wide, as he quickly broke from Soun's grip, and shifted into a subtle stance that would not seem hostile, but let him be ready for action. "Mr. Yamazaki..."

Ryuji rounded the corner, and paused at the sight of the blond boy, "Heh, so if it ain't the Howard's boy." Ryuji stuck his right hand in his pocket; Rock knew what was in that pocket, "Last I heard, you were under the wing of that limp-wristed fairy of an uncle of yours."

Rock growled, causing Akane to step back from him cautiously, "He isn't gay."

Ryuji grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand, and rotated his neck to pop the joints, "Eh, so he just hangs around large, shirtless men to reaffirm his heterosexuality."

"You..."

"That's enough!" Soun barked out, showing more backbone than Ryuji had thought was broken out of him, "Yamazaki, you are a guest of this house, please do not antagonize others."

"Eh, just having a little fun with the brat, I got no beef with him," Ryuji commented, "Nice to see you around, kid. Bet Ranma's interested in seeing you again."

"Actually, he's the reason I'm here," Rock commented. He pulled out a knife, and threw it at Ryuji.

The tall man didn't even turn around, allowing the knife to just whiz by his head, and stick into the wall, "Ranma's knife..."

"I was wondering what may have happened to him," Rock stated, "I know how he doesn't like to part with it."

Ryuji stood still for several moments, "I'll look into it." With that, he walked back to the tearoom to watch more TV.

Rock had noticed the suddenly subdued tone in the elder Yamazaki's voice, "I better be going."

"Wait!" Akane interjected, placing herself between the exit and the blond foreigner, "You don't have a place to stay right now, do you?"

"I do," Rock responded, "I need to get back to the hotel before it gets too late."

"But it's already too late!" Akane argued, "Er... I mean you may as well stay here for the night.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Rock responded. He was already growing slightly apprehensive of the way Akane was fawning over him; he thought it would be best if he made his way out."

"Do not fret, young man," Soun interjected, "accept our hospitality, in apology to the way our other guest had treated you."

"I'm pretty sure you already have enough occupants as it is, it would be a hassle finding a place for me to sleep."

"How about in my room?"

Both Rock and Soun blinked, before turning to the youngest Tendou.

"Ah... did I say that out loud?" Akane sheepishly replied, "I mean we could lay an extra futon out for him... or something."

"It's not much, but the dojo is comfortable," Soun quickly stated, earning a nod of appreciation from Rock.

* * *

Kasumi smoothed out the wet cloth she laid on Ranma's forehead. For the whole four hours Ranma had been asleep, she hadn't moved from the bed for more than to change the water in the bowl she had room service bring up. Since he was unconscious, she thought it safe to express the concern she was feeling over the pigtailed boy's condition. Even after all he had done that most people, including Kasumi, would find unforgivable, she still didn't think he deserved what happened to him.

From the external view, his face was swelling up in various places, and his clothes were nearly shredded. Before he finally became unconscious, he seemed to have difficulty focusing on Kasumi. She knew he had a concussion, and knew she shouldn't have let him fall asleep, but she didn't think there was much she could do. What worried her the most, was his insistence on no professional medical attention, before he went to sleep.

She wrung her hands, fretting over what his condition may possibly be, once he woke up. Whoever was able to do this to him had to be a monster in strength; she feared that that very monster may come back for Ranma, if he hadn't managed to take care of it.

Kasumi sighed, deciding it was time she needed to call home, and tell her father not to worry about her whereabouts. She would tell him she was staying at a friend's, and she would be back probably the next evening. As she was getting up, she felt a hand clasp onto her wrist.

"Ranma!" the eldest Tendou daughter exclaimed, relieved to find him awake once more.

Ranma groaned, bringing his free hand up, and felt the washcloth on his forehead, "How long was I out?"

"It's almost eleven now," Kasumi responded, looking at the grandfather clock on the side of the room they were in.

Ranma grunted, trying to sit up, but finding Kasumi's hand gently pressing down on his chest, "What?"

Kasumi frowned at the terse question, "It's not a good idea for you to go anywhere right now. You need to rest."

Ranma's expression darkened slightly, but Kasumi's face only firmed. She braced herself, preparing for an argument, and was surprised when she felt the pressure against her hand subside. "Fine," Ranma responded, not really feeling up to going anywhere anyhow.

"Who did this to you?" Kasumi had to ask, if at least to break the silence that passed between them.

Ranma would have told her to mind her own business, if he hadn't heard the worry in her voice. He paused, wondering why she even cared about him, "Mom found me."

Kasumi's eyes went wide, "Your... your mother did this to you?"

Ranma snorted, "No, one of her bodyguards. Butch chick named Spite."

"And where is this Spite?"

Ranma shrugged, best he could, "How the hell should I know?"

Kasumi sighed, "Ranma, I'm just concerned that she-"

"She won't be coming after me anytime soon," Ranma interjected.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Kasumi challenged, pushing back her concern, and replacing it with defiance.

Ranma smirked, "if I look bad, you should see how fucked up the other guy is."

"This isn't funny, Ranma," Kasumi said, frowning deeply. She was going to have to spend a good amount of time massaging her sore facial muscles later on.

Ranma held back a sneer, "Why do you care, anyways?"

Kasumi glared back at him, "Why did you ask for me to come here, specifically?"

Ranma matched her glare, before turning his head away, "I guess I figured I could trust ya."

Kasumi's heart nearly froze at that, "What?"

"My Pop's probably here because my Mom sent him here, though it looks like he ain't follow'n though with her plans. I get the sneaking suspicion your sister Nabiki was the one that pilfered my walk'n cash. Akane's scared of me for some reason..." He didn't notice Kasumi's flat stare, "Saotome would fold quicker than a bad hand if asked where he was going, and I don't know your Pop enough to trust him.

Kasumi had to sit back at that. 'I'm the only one he trusts?' She thought, feeling a strong pang of guilt; he wouldn't be in this situation if not for her. Once again, a long moment of silence lay between them that Kasumi felt the need to break, "I... I better call my father; he may be worried about me." At the look Ranma gave her, she consoled him, "I'm going to tell him I'm at a friend's house. If he asks about you, I'll tell him I don't know."

Ranma nodded, "Here. its speed dial four."

Kasumi blinked, before taking Ranma's cell phone from him. She turned it on, and studied it for a few moments, "Ranma... how to you activate the speed-..." She noticed his eyes closed, and his breathing even. For nearly a minute, she just watched him. "Oh Ranma..."

She manually punched in the number for her home, before looking back at Ranma once more.


	21. pt 20 'Just a tad dissappointed, yeah'

Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant Fic' 

Heidern rubbed his temples with his index fingers, observing the photos of a recent 'terrorist attack' in Lisbon, Portugal. It had been unusual, as how it seemed to happen without rhyme or reason, but the Ikari Warriors had contributed a tentative investigation into it to assist the Portuguese constable. The commander of the notorious and powerful mercenary group hadn't given it much a second thought, as he was still seriously preoccupied with the disappearance of one of his own kin, if not blood; his granddaughter in fact.

That was before he received photos that it was insisted he see.

Photos that displayed that the explosions, the apparent bombings that occurred in Lisbon were composed of violet energy that rose in the shape of a death's head to light the night sky.

Suddenly, Heidern had a very disconcerting feeling as to what happened to Lucia Jones.

Bringing himself to standing, Heidern decided it would be prudent if he formally took a part in the Lisbon bombing. He considered it would be best not to alert his daughter and her husband to his suspicions. As it were, they would be mixed. True, he may finally have a solid lead on the whereabouts of their child... but it would also mean that someone has an interest in those with Orochi blood. And if that was the case, his next flight would take him directly to Japan to meet an acquaintance or two.

* * *

Ranma woke up, swearing silently at what was left of his agony, though knowing the worst of it had healed overnight. Fortunate was his ability to heal pretty damn fast, like his father, Hell only knew how much required it was with some of idiot Saotome's training regimen. 

Gingerly, he began to sit up, before finding a weight against his side. "Who the hell..." He stopped short, finding himself staring at a woman's back, as she slept turned away from him. He didn't need to turn her over, as the long chestnut hair in a ponytail tipped him off to the identity of the bed's other occupant.

Unaccustomed to finding another woman in his bed (that had remained there overnight with him, that was), Ranma carefully turned to sit upon the side of the bed so he could get his bearings for the morning. Kasumi herself wasn't used to having another person in bed with her, regardless the size of the massive bed. Feeling the shift of the dreamily soft mattress, she stirred, and turned over to where she felt the almost too slight disturbance, "Mmm?"

Ranma looked over his shoulder, finding Kasumi using her index and forefinger to rub the sleep from her eyes, "You can go back to sleep if you want."

Kasumi was half tempted to take Ranma up on his offer, "What time is it?"

Ranma looked at the grandfather clock in the room, "Almost noon."

At that, Kasumi shot up awake, "Oh my! I was asleep that late?"

Ranma had to smirk, "It's not like you have a reason to get up right now." Ranma blinked, taken back by the tired smile he was being favored with, before turning away with a sneer.

Before he fully had faced away from Kasumi, she managed to get a glimpse of his state, "Ranma... you're almost healed!"

"Yeah, comes with the pedigree," the pigtailed brawler retorted, grabbing his right shoulder with his left hand, and rotating his neck to work out the morning kinks.

Kasumi sat up, using her hand to prep herself upright, "Ranma, are you okay?"

"Eh, ain't like I can't handle a little scuffle like that," Ranma still refused to look towards Kasumi, "What's it to you anyways?"

Kasumi pursed her lips at the sudden attitude, "You were hurt pretty bad, I'm sorry if I sound concerned."

"I don't need your concern," Ranma retorted, pushing himself off the bed with a heavy grunt. As tough as he figured he was, he still had a while yet to heal, as his weakened state let itself be known. Gritting his teeth, the younger Yamazaki staggered into a kneel, grasping his side.

"Ranma!" Kasumi was immediately by his side, instantly forgetting her own anger, at the sight of even the current bane of her existence felled by his own injuries. She knelt beside him, unselfishly offering her support, only to have her hand slapped away.

Ranma had never been so humiliated before in his life. Sure he won, but it didn't make up for the fact that he hadn't ever been so pounded before by anyone; nearly crushed and weak, and with a witness to his embarrassment. Why the hell did he ask for her, anyhow?"

"I don't need any help, especially from an old woman like you," Ranma seethed, before he began forcing himself to stand again. He was interrupted by a sound connection of a palm across his cheek.

"Damn you! I was worried about you, you asshole!" Kasumi managed to shout past the choking sensation she was feeling. Quickly, she stood back up and turned away, wondering why she was even bothering, "If you don't need anyone, why don't you just get the hell away from me, just get the hell out of my life before you ruin it further?"

Ranma remained as he was, hearing Kasumi's restrained sobs; held as firmly as she could to them in a willful refusal to let him know how much even his refusal for her assistance hurt her. With his own tremendous force of will, he rose slowly back to standing, "How about you try on that dress tonight? You know the one I bought you a few days ago?"

Kasumi's sobs quieted, "It's the only dress anyone has... that you've bought me... of course I remember it."

Ranma thrust his hands into the pockets of his tattered pants, "I guess I aughtta do something to thank ya for showing up last night... I guess."

"This 'old spinster' doesn't need your sympathy."

"I called you an old woman, not a spinster," Ranma corrected, "And if there's one thing a Yamazaki doesn't leave unsettled, it's a debt, I owe you."

Kasumi began to walk off, "Whatever."

"I'll have it picked up for you," Ranma responded, ignoring her flippant retort.

* * *

Ryuji almost giddily strode to the door, intent on being the one who answered it for the Tendou's newly arrived guest. He casually opened the door, causing King to blink, before lowering her hand, not having to knock. With a smug expression, Ryuji Yamazaki greeted his wife, "So, I guess you're disappointed after last night..."

Behind Nodoka's blood red tinted glasses, her eyes narrowed...

Nabiki was halfway down the stairs, before she was forced to brace herself from the sudden seismic vibration. Blinking, she looked over and around the banister, to find the elder Yamazaki slumping down the wall, "Uh... wow..."

"I will only ask this once," a woman in a finely crafted deep red business suit, matched by the red dresses worn by the two women shadowing her, commanded with a hard steeled tone that the middle Tendou sister would have sworn cut through the air and left it parted. Ryuji grinned deeper, as he brought himself to standing, and simply shrugged in response. The woman didn't seem to like that, as her hand shot out towards the man's face.

Ryuji's expression fell, as his own hand quickly intercepted her fist, and held it firmly in place, "One... you only got one shot because we both know I deserved it." The redheaded woman and the brunette and bleached blonde man glared at each other, both straining with their will and their brawn respectively, with the strain of their muscles hidden under the sleeves of expensive tailored fabric.

Finally, with a snort, the woman jerked her fist from Ryuji's grip, "Husband, once you found Ranma, why did you not bring him home?"

Ryuji flexed his hand, before putting it back in his pocket, "The boy's grown enough to make his own decisions, I ain't gonna drag him anywhere he doesn't want to go."

"He is far from grown, we are still his legal guardians," the woman in red responded, holding her arms akimbo, as the blonde haired woman began to unbutton her petite sports jacket, while the stone gray haired one held the shoulders of it in ready to remove it. "I would suppose that one of us should at least pretend to be a parent."

At that, Ryuji sneered, "Like Hell you have the right."

"I have every damn right!"

"What the hell do you want with the boy, Nodoka?" Ryuji demanded, "You wouldn't have came yourself unless it was that damn important to you."

"It's time our son took his responsibilities to us," Nodoka stated, factually, "You think I would have allowed him to train under that obnoxious bastard of an instructor for ten damn years if I didn't expect any gain from it?"

"If you wanted Genma to produce something worthwhile, you're still as flighty as when I first found ya," Ryuji quipped, before his eyes narrowed at the sudden smirk his wife developed, "What's your game?"

"Genma has produced something worthwhile, something remarkably worthwhile, in fact." Nodoka turned away, walking down the entryway, "The Sea's Thousand Fists, and The Mountain's Thousand Fists. From what I have been told these two forms, they hold a great deal of potential... especially for an assassin."

"That they do, but I would not teach them."

Nodoka's head shot up, before both she hand her husband's heads turned to find Genma standing at the base of the stairs. "And why the Hell not? I've paid your worthless ass several fortunes!" the redheaded woman demanded. "You said you would teach my miserable son all you knew!"

"Because," Genma began, gently pushing past Nabiki, Akane, and Soun respectively on his way up the stairs, "I've sealed those techniques, they are forbidden."


	22. pt 21 'Fly, birdy, FLY for your LIFE'

'Yet Another Ranma-As-An-Orochi-Descendant Fic' 

The middle aged man crawled from the demolished but spacious back yard that had once been carefully tended classic Japanese landscaping now reduced to a charred reinactment of Hiroshima. His wife was going to kill him for sure, once she saw the state of the area, assuming his daughter didn't do it, first. Fortunately, the unexpected phone call gave him the much wished for reprieve from the training session, and hopefully he could plead with whoever's at the other end to resue him from a forseeable demise.

His smoking hand reached for the reciever, as he wished he was prone to the effects of his own family's powers, "Kusanagi."

"If you don't mind me for stating, you sound like Hell, Mr. Kusanagi..."

Kyo sat against the wall by the phone stand, leaning ihis back against it, "I am in Hell, my kid made it just for me."

The current head of the Kusanagi clan knew the voice, but couldn't place it. As he ran through an inventory of names of those with a heavy English accent in their Japanese, a chuckle interrupted him, "Yes, I can understand how raising girls to be warriors can be quite... taxing."

At that clue, Kyo was smart enough to put things together, "Old man Heidern, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Is there any particular reason you're training your daughter, Kusanagi?"

At that, the elder Kusanagi frowned, "She's my heir."

"Mmm," Heidern mused, "Then I doubt you could be of much assistance. I apologise for disturbing you."

"Hold on, it's not like we were drinking buddies or anything, but you obviously had something to talk to me about," Kyo quipped, slightly irritated at suddenly being blown off.

"I wish I did have time to catch up on old days, but I have pressing issues I need to return to."

"And you were calling to ask for my help," Kyo smirked, "I'm touched."

"If your help was sufficient, I would have outright asked for it."

Kyo blinked at the cold irritation that came through the line, "What's up? Tell me." the Kusanagi head waited through the pause, but finally got a response.

"My Granddaughter Lucia has disappeared, and the kidnappers were possibly welding purple flame"

* * *

The young blond man released his finger from the comm unit, and leaned back in his chair. Ever since the disappearance of the bothersome, though endearing Narcus, he had considered it prudent to keep tabs on most of the world's leading police organizations, including the vaunted Ikari Warriors.

"It seems as if your vigilence has paid off, brother," congradulated the buxom, curly blonde young woman at the grand piano, deftly stroking the ivory and black marble keys in perfect practice.

"Indeed, Rose," the young man replied, sighing, "It would appear our estranged sibling has gotten himself entangled with the Ikari Warriors, no less." He stood up, displaying a graceful efftortless countenance that anyone but his sister and their brother would be impressed with. Adel well knew that Rose and Narcus expected that of him; he was a Bernstein, after all.

"And what do you propose we do about him," Rose enquired, deciding to use her own artistic interperatation within 'Cannon in D', "He had been warned that if he were to attract attention to himself, and indirectly us, that he would be most dealt with."

Adel groaned, silently thanking their mother that he lacked his sister and late father's ruthlessness, "That would not be necessary. I shall put feelers out, and if he is indeed bringing about a commotion, I will handle it personally."

"Adel, my brother, sometimes I believe it's best that you have me handle the business end of our departed father's empire," Rose said with a chuckle.

Adel wasn't as amused, "You think this some trite and commonplace plot like in some videogame, where our involvement is strictly to silence our brother before he brings our clandestine organization to light? He is blood, and we should cherish him as such. It is most assuradly unecessary to sanction him." With that, Adel left the oppulently decorated room, leaving his sister blinking in perplection at her brother's analogy.

"Brother, I swear I fail to understand your mind. You don't even play videogames"

* * *

"Now, just you wait you miserable, gluttenous, obnoxious, lazy-" Nodoka streamed, as she stormed up the stairs after Genma, quickly followed by her bodyguard Emile, with Ryuji casually taking up the rear. Nodoka looked towards each of the closed doors in the hall, and checked the first one, before moving to the second one, finding both to be girls rooms with no one currently occupying them. Ryuji finally made it up the stairs, and opened the door to the guest room on the other side of the hall. He snorted, spying the open window, and Genma missing from the room.

"Feh, of course that chickenshit would bail," Ryuji quipped, as his wife forced her way past him.

Realizing that none of the rooms upstairs had Genma in occupation, she turned upon her husband, "You, you knew he would do this!"

"Hell, I didn't even know the asshole was holding out!" the elder Yamazaki responded with a shrug.

"Damn it, EMILE!" Nodoka bellowed, "Bring that slob back, in pieces if necessary! Just leave enough of him to answer questions!" With the grin of a hungry predator, the stone gray haired woman ran and launched herself out the window.

"And you, husband, shall help me locate our son."

"Why? He's bound to show back up here sooner or later," Ryuji said, seeming not to care.

"That is UNNACCEPTABLE! I-"

Nabiki poked her head into the doorway of the guestroom, "I heard you're looking for Ranma, Auntie Yamazaki?"

Nodoka turned sharply to glare at the girl, causing her confident smirk to falter, and for the rest of her to take a step back. "Are you calling me old?"

Nabiki blinked at the question, finally recovering from her slight startlement, "Ah, no. I meant that with respect. May I call you 'Auntie', Mrs. Yamazaki?"

Nodoka sighed, realizing that she was too wound up at the moment, and the girl was only being respectful. "If it pleases you, you may. Now, I suppose you have the whereabouts of my son?"

Nabiki's smirk grew. Kasumi had been missing since last night, as had Ranma; she wasn't stupid, and could figure that the two were off together somewhere, which meant her chances of getting within Ranma's fortu- er... good graces were beginning to dwindle. "I don't, but the delivery man here to pick up this lovely dress your son bought for my sister may know where." Yes, earn brownie points with Nodoka, as well as break up whatever tender moment (or funk session) Kasumi was having with the rich young man.

Nabiki knew how to take advantage of a situation well.

* * *

Rock grumbled as she dried her hair with one of the towels she found in the dojo, cursing as to how she managed to find the only source of water that was in the building, and by accident. The slight tremor that had shaken the whole grounds. If she didn't know better, the vibration was caused by a body solidly impacting with a sturdy wooden barrier...

During her scramble to get orientated, she accidentally managed to tip a bucket of water over on the hanging ledge it was seated on, bringing her fully to wake and into another gender. Without a convenient access to change back, Rock simply dried herself off best as possible, before going to investigate the commotion. She would have to explain her curse to the rest of the Tendous, but if they were aquainted with Ranma, it shouldn't be much an issue.

As she entered the house proper, the young blonde's battle instincts began screaming at her from the intensity of the auras radiating from inside. Falling further into caution, Rock crept into the hall, where the feeling was strongest. "King..."

The short haired woman in the blood red dress froze for a moment, before turning to where she had heard her name called from. For several moments, King regarded the girl who seemed strikingly familiar, before dismissing her; the teenage girl also had short hair much the same way hers was cut, she may have known her name due to some form of femenist idolization.

Rock took several steps back, before quickly pulling herself out of the bodyguard's line of sight. Ranma's mother was here, one person she most assuradly didn't want to confront. Ranma's father she could face without any issues; he may be a large, vicious, murderous, and outright evil man, but at least he gave Rock respect. Nodoka, on the other hand, had a panache for looking at people in a way that made them feel utterly insignifigant. It was a look that even his uncle or Grant couldn't come close to emulating. Rock had only met Nodoka a handful of times, but each one of those was far from a pleasant experience.

The more important point; Nodoka wasn't one for travel; if she had business, she usually had her husband, or even one of her bodyguards to contend with it. There was something important that Nodoka was interested in, and whatever it was, it probably wasn't healthy for his uncle's own criminal empire, or Southtown in general.

Perhaps it would be prudent if she gave her uncle a call...


	23. pt 22 'Not so worthless Bastard'

'Yet Another Ranma-As-An-Orochi-Decendant Fic' 

Genma landed on the edge of a rooftop, content with the fact that he was far enough away to make tracking him difficult. After eluding the Yamazakis and their organization for three solid months, he felt pretty secure at the moment. The stout man groaned at his predicerment; he knew Nodoka had at some point expected him to train Ranma as some sort of enforcer like his father, but her knowledge of the Senken schools completely threw him for a loop.

No doubt the techniques would make Ranma powerful, possibly more powerful than he knew Ryuji was, but there was a damn good reason he sealed those tech-

"Eh?" Genma breathed, just before the rooftop he was standing on exploded into splinters of shingle.

* * *

"In Japan you say?" A blonde man in his 30's confirmed calmly, before leaning back in his plush leather deskchair, idly playing with a lavender flame on his fingertip, "Tell me, Rock, what is the reason for my beloved rival's rather uncharactoristic departure from her base of operations?

From a dark corner, a behemoth of a man wrapped in a cloak stepped into the sparse light of the office. The violet spark of energy from the blonde's hand illuminated hi crimson horned mask in an eerie glow that emphesized his ominous and darkly sinister presence. Without a word, he silently listened to the call, after recieving acknowledgement of his appearance from his long time friend and comarade.

"Understood, you've already presented me with a great deal of information that I can put to ample use. Your father would most assuradly be pleased with you, nephew. Yes, we can continue this conversation at a later time, and it has been a sincere pleasure to hear from you again, as your dear Uncle does worry of your whereabouts at times." He smiled subtly, "I will speak with you later, Rock."

"Kain."

The blonde nodded to the giant before his desk, "Grant, it appears that are dear rivals the Yamazaikis have taken an unforseen venture into Japan. From the sounds of it, it is for a rather important objective. Unfortunately my nephew was not able to garner much as to the situation, but it does indeed involve their wayward son Ranma."

Grant nodded, "It has been a while since I had visited Japan. There are a great many strong fighters there..."

"Do enjoy yourself, but remember that the discoveries of the activities of the Yamazakis are most paramount."

"Of course." With that, Grant turned away, and left. Kain's subdued smile grew a bit more, as his eyes closed. With a quick motion, he crushed his left hand into a fist, snuffing out the violet flame that had resided there. The Yamazakis, his rival in the recovery of the late Geese Howard's full empire. As it stood, they both had it roughly divided in half; both partaking in a cold war that neither were truly interested in making a heated one. Nonetheless, Kain found not retaining the whole of Geese's true empire... unnacceptable.

Perhaps he may find an exploit that would tilt things to his favor?

* * *

Emille growled, recovering from her sliding kick that peeled the shingles off the rooftop like orange rinds, scowering the area for her prey. She wasn't stupid enough to think she got him in one hit; if anything they all knew Genma Saotome was a survivor.

"THERE!" The stone haired bodyguard caught sight of Genma rapidly escaping on the rooftops, and took off in pursuit like a ravaging wolf after a jackrabbit. "Heh, like such a coward you be, non, Genma?"

"Girl, if you knew what was best for everyone, you'd leave things be," Genma shouted back, before jumping down to street level.

Emile chuckled with twisted humor, as she lept into the air, rapidly somersaulting after the stout martial artist below, "But my dear, even if I were not to find this such a sincere pleasure, even I hesitate to disappoint Madame Yamazaki!"

Genma twisted to the side, just in time to avoid having a heel dropped onto his skull. Emile's impact nonetheless knocked him off his feet, as the seismic disturbance that insued from her attack meeting the street left a sizable impact crater. The master of the Saotome School barely scurried to his feet, as she purposely and sensually strode out of the pit. Even amidst the dust and debris floating in the air, her aura of gleeful malice was visible like a bloody corona that outlined her lythe and sexy form.

As if she felt Genma's fear caressing her bosom, she sucked in her breath as she tossed her head up, and drew her hand softly down her chest. The hunting, the fighting, this was her lover. Licking the coppery tang of life essence from the stainless steel edges of the razors between her toes and fingers was her orgasmic experience. Genma would be her latest partner, and she dearly hoped she could make it as good for him as it was going to be for her.

At the sensual groan Emile emitted, Saotome gulped and trembled; her bloodlust would not allow him to escape. If need be, she would chase him to the ends of the earth, whittling him down ounce by ounce until he could no longer run. "Ah... I don't suppose we can talk about this...?

"Monseur Saotome," Emile responded in a mocking politeness, "I'm afraid my mistress feels you have wasted her time. For this transgression..." Emile smiled, revealing the razorblade she was holding between her teeth, before her tongue snaked out, and pulled it into her mouth, "She demands restutution."

Genma barely even realized she moved, before her mouth was upon his neck to deliver her 'kiss'. He faded back just in time, before the razor she held between her teeth could break the flesh of his jugular, and then twisted of to the way of her follow up roundhouse kick . Giggling, the French speaking Brazillian didn't stop there, as she flew into a flurry of circular movements with the capacity of shredding a side of beef into steak tartar.

With a skill that proved his years of training, Genma weaved and parried the deadly blows with focused accuracy and precision, before finding the opening he needed to move off of the defensive. Genma hopped over a crescent kick from Emile's right leg, spinning in the air to his Right, and putting himself in the air behind her. "OUSHAAAAA!" Genma shouted, as he slammed the left shin into the back of the assassin's head.

Emile barely managed to recover into a front headspring before her face went skidding on the asphalt, and leapt back at Genma with a deliciously gleeful exuberance for his blood. The stout martial artist blocked her right kick, returning with a left thrust kick towards her stomach. Spinning away from the foot, the gray haired woman planted her left hand onto the ground, and spun with both feet out towards Genma's gut.

Leaping back, the Master of the Saotome Anything Goes School was unable to fully avoid the blow, earning thin lascerations across his girthy stomach through his gi. Before she could recover, Genma stepped in quickly, slamming his right fist into Emile's jaw before she could recover fully, causing her to spin away. Before he could capitalize off of her prone position, Emile launched her foot back in a mule kick, flipping her forward away from Genma while aiming to slit his throat vertically. Her foot met with air, as Genma somersaulted backwards to safety.

They both recovered, eyeing each other warily; Emile with an almost needy smile, Genma with a baleful glare. Emile giggled, as she spit out a glob of blood in her mouth, "Your blood is delicious, Monseur Saotome."

It was rare that anyone had ever seen Genma in a serious mood, as he learned long ago that the key to survival is cowardice, not bravado. He quietly pulled the razor blade buried halfway into his knuckles out, cursing himself for forgetting what she had been holding in her mouth. Tossing it aside, Genma finally spoke with an authoratative tone only reserved for those who earned his full fury, "Fine, then you will be the first in a decade to witness the terrible might of what deserved to remain sealed..."

With that, Genma seemed to fade from view.

"HURK!" Emile was launched off her feet by the invisible foot that found her jaw, before she was suddenly slammed back to earth by forearm to the gut. Fragments of pavement chipped from the ground as she impacted with it, before she suddenly spun with her legs splayed, aiming to slice anything within their radius to ribbons.

Genma grunted, knicked by her recovering attack, flickering back into view before he found his concentration again. Emile kicked herself back to standing, and barely 'felt' the attack to her flank; leaping away onto her hands with a twist, and kicking upside down where she percieved the attack to come from. The master of the Senkens barely blocked the attack in time, though he once again became visible. he dropped into a sweep, aiming to take her planted hand from under her, only to have Emile launch herself over the attack. Before Genma could fully recover, Nodoka's assassin laughed, as she launched herself at Genma, slamming her knees into his face.

Genma rolled on the ground, and groggily pushed himself onto his hands and knees. Unable to shake the fuzz from his head, he was unable to defend, as he saw Emile's bare foot heading for his throat.

:CLINK:

Emile and Genmaboth stared, wide-eyed, as Ryuji stood between them, intercepting the bodyguard's ax kick that was meant to rip Genma's neck completely open.

The elder Yamazaki stood with one hand in his pocket, the other hand holding a slender foot by the toes, almost studying it, before he twisted and pulled Emile off the ground, and then twisted back the other way, tossing her into, and through, a nearby wall.

"Hmph." Ryuji pocketed the knife he palmed in order to protect his hand from the razors between Emile's toes, and turned lazily towards Genma, "You've been holding out on me, bastard..." With that, he strode over to Genma, grabbing him by the scruff of his gi, and dragging him off so they could have their own private talk.

Nodoka coldy watched, as her husband dragged the worthless bastard away, before leaping down to street level, and walking over to Emile's prone form. She single handedly lifted her bodyguard out of the rubble, and draped Emile onto her shoulder, before putting her free hand into her pocket, and walking in the opposite direction her husband was heading. She would get whatever her husband learned later.


	24. pt 23 'Okay, still a worthless Bastard'

'Yet Another Ranma-as-an-Orochi-Descendant fic' 

Beer, that lovely, crisp, unique scent that is enough to kill brain cells of salary men, teenage delinquents, and backstreet brawlers. The delectable feel of the bubbly, amber to dark to pale hued liquid ambrosia awash across his face; tickling his cheeks as it would his tongue. As his senses started sharpening, he felt the need to truly appreciate this wondrous nectar, as he snaked his tongue out, tracing it as far along his lips as its limited reach would go, sampling the remarkable taste that was specifically-

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Genma screamed falling out of the bar stool he was propped up on.

Ryuji looked on with slight contempt, not interested in helping the other man back into his stool, "'Bout damn time you woke up."

Genma sputtered, trying desperately to wipe his face, "What was that vileness?"

Ryuji set down the empty mug that had held what Genma was now wearing, "It's beer, what did it taste like?"

"What the in the great hells type of beer was that? Old Milwaukee?"

Yamazaki blinked, and then looked at the mug, "Yeah, what of it?"

"Did you have to splash me with American beer? Have you no decency?" Genma demanded, temporarily forgetting who he was yelling at in his indignation. "You realize how long it will take me to wash that atrocity from my palette?"

"What, you think I'm going to waste perfectly good beer on your ass?" Ryuji retorted, before sneering, "You better thank your damn gods that they didn't have Steel Reserve in this slop hole."

Genma paled, and was placated.

"Now," Ryuji started, ordering himself a proper Japanese brew (Genma would have to pay for his own), what is this about you not teaching my son?"

"Well, you know I taught your son everything I kn-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, SAOTOME!" the eldest Yamazaki screeched, bringing a terror out from within Genma that not even the dreaded master could in his drunken rage, nor Soun in his infuriated mood swing, nor his wife in her premenstrual cycle... combined... ever could hope to.

After the sounds of the majority of the pedestrians patronizing the bar cleared out as if they had been stuck in a hungry tiger cage with the gate left open, Ryuji continued, "Listen, and you better listen as if your ugly ass mug depended on my piss to put out your flaming carcass, you will tell my WHY you jipped me, my wife, and my son, before you lose what little protection our 'friendship' grants you from everyone involved."

Genma felt the need to freeze up, to initiate the 'crouch of the wild tiger', to utilize the 'secret Saotome fast break', to wet himself and pass out, but he knew he would never make it beyond his next day if any of those reactions came to pass. With a surprising reserve of courage, the master of the Saotome School of indiscriminant Grappling pushed his glasses further up his nose, leaned over the bar, and poured himself a stout in lieu of the bartender's abrupt absence.

"I... can't teach Ranma those techniques."

Ryuji grew furious, which was saying a HELL of a lot at the moment. With a deadly cool voice, he enquired, "Why not?"

"The two schools, the Yamasenken and the Umisenken, have caused an irreparable amount of damage when they were practiced, causing one disciple his livelihood, and his life. They're sealed, by my honor as a martial artist."

"So," the other man began in a conversational tone, "Two forms that give my wife more wet dreams than the whole 'Thunder from Down Under' show, that may just make my son damn powerful enough to be unrivaled in Japan and Hong Kong, and have me pretty damn curious... won't be taught to my son because YOU HAVE A FUCKING CONCIENCE ATTACK?"

Genma took a long draw from his beer, "That's about the size of it, Yamazaki." The stout martial artist didn't even bother to look towards the most assuredly outraged gangster; positive that the air was humming from his trembling fury, and the oppressive sensation was his ki swelling around him like a miasma that choked the life instantly out of any small animal less than the size of a great dane. Instead, he sat back to enjoy what was to be his very last drink on this plane of existence...

Prying his face out of his beer mug, Genma turned to look incredulously at Ryuji, who was laughing hysterically. "I'm glad you're taking this so well," Saotome commented, rubbing his shoulder where Ryuji 'patted' him on the back in good humor.

"Oh, this is rich!" Yamazaki crowed, "My wife's best laid plans ruined because of an inconsistent act of character! The irony of this is just too much!"

Genma sighed, silently praying to the deities for sparing him, before the front of his gi was jerked by a powerful fist towards Yamazaki. "I ain't buy'n it," the larger man growled, "I bet the real reason is ya can't even remember your more advanced techniques without reading your own notes first. A bastard like you probably just forgot how to use his most powerful moves because he's too damn lazy to do something productive with it. Am I right, or are you dead?"

"Ahhh... heh heh, funny that my memory escapes me in my old age..." Genma commented with a nervous chuckle.

"So, ya still have the issue with my wife, and don't think I'm standing between you and her mad-on..." Ryuji quipped, "She tends to give me the cold shoulder whenever she's pissed at me. And even after 16 years she's STILL the best damn lay I'll ever get. She's got guts that could crush lead pipes!"

"Um... I congratulate you on a healthy marriage," Genma responded, "Y-you know? I may not remember the techniques, but I still remember the basis of it..."

"Izzat-" Yamazaki turned to regard Genma, finding him missing, "-so?" With a low growl, the gangster clenched his fist, shattering the handle on his beer mug, "Genma, consider yourself a dead man with a running start."

"WAIT! I'M STILL HERE!"

Ryuji snapped to, looking around, "What the hell?" In the first time in years, the man who ruled half of South town found himself in shock, as he watched Genma suddenly 'fade' into existence, sitting in his bar stool and waving his hands to placate the other man.

With a sneer, Ryuji ignored the sensation of being impressed, and looked down at Genma, "A parlor trick ain't gonna buy your life, Saotome."

"Ah... I may not remember the techniques, but that doesn't mean I can't make new ones." Genma perked up, "In fact, now with the experience I have, I can make even BETTER moves!"

With a derisive snort, the larger man reached over the bar, grabbed another mug, and tapped him a draft, "I suggest you disappear then, for longer than a few moments. I'll buy ya some time with my wife, but you got two weeks, got that?" Genma leaned away from Yamazaki, later swearing that he saw Yamazaki's eyes glowing violet, "And ya better not make me have to hunt you down."

"Um, right, two weeks is plenty of time"

* * *

There have only been three times in Emile's life that she had ever experienced true terror. 

When she lived in Brazil, her family running a prominent arms trade that catered to the majority of the north eastern African nations. She had been be smitten by a worthless street hood from a favala that bordered her home city of Sao Paulo. So infatuated was she with him that after not seeing him for a week, she sought him out in his home neighborhood. She had found him, just as his throat was slit by a straight razor, and shoved to the ground so that he may suck dirt for his last breaths.

Her scream of fright alerted the rivaling gang of her paramour to her presence, and with her love's life, they took the innocence that she had pledged to give to the dead man that lay next to her on the ground while she was assaulted on the greatest personal level. She wished to die with him right then and there, if not for the intervention of those who would become her benefactors.

Her bloodied body and broken spirit were brought before Madam Menaca, the ialorixá of one of the most powerful Candomble houses in the region, if not Brazil. Finding a thirst for revenge, a spirit that would be easy to rebuild in her favored image, and an animalistic fury that could not be quelled, the priestess found the perfect candidate for Ogum's vessel.

The second time she remembered such fear was when she first gazed upon the cold, uncaring, yet ruthless expression of the woman who assisted her in betraying ialorixá Menaca, and told her the truth of the circumstances of her lover's death. After 'punishing' the Candomble house for failing to meet their end of a bargain, Nodoka Yamazaki had them crushed, proving how insignificant they were in the scheme of things.

At the moment Nodoka held Emile's nearly lifeless body in the air, clearly nonchalant in the prospect of snapping her neck, the red headed demoness simply stated, "You'll only come back to haunt me." With the last fading of her conscience, the stone haired woman requested to allow her to serve Nodoka. When asked why she should be granted such a privilege, just so she could stab her in the back, Emile barely managed to say, "Because I have nowhere else to go but death, and I am not ready to go there."

The final and current event of terror, was to find herself sprawled at the base of Nodoka's seat, as the red headed Empress of South Town looked down at her with a neutral expression. Emile was still not ready to go to death, but she doubted any amount of begging would save her this time.

"So," Nodoka began, resting her right cheek delicately upon the fingertips of her right hand, as she tapped the cigarette in her left hand against the bowl ash tray on the table sitting next to her, "It seems that I am met with another failure by one of my most trusted"

* * *

Author's notes (don't get used to these things from me) 

Candomble: Major Afro-Brazillian religion with close associations with Voodan and Capoeira

Ogum': Candomble god of War. Said to be an unparalleled fighter who only used his feet; a possible reference to Capoeira.

ialorixá: High priestess of a Candomble house. Usually the head of the the faction.


	25. With Apologies to the WWF'

'Yet Another Ranma as an Orochi Decendant fic'

Nodoka tilted her head slightly in thin amusement, as she watched the stone haired woman attempt to scamper backwards from her presence, as King simply looked away in disgust. The second ruler of the Yamazaki empire stopped her subordinate's attempt to escape with amused commentary, "Do you really think you'll get away?"

"I... it was your husband, he-" Emile attempted to explain, praying that something will suddenly provide adequate distraction to the redheaded woman to allow her escape, say a hydrogen bomb in their immediate vicinity.

Nodoka merely waved her off after taking a puff of her cigarette, "Relax, I'm aware of my husband's interference. In fact, it was expected."

The Capeoiresta paused, "Then... then you're not going to kill me?"

Nodoka took a second drag of her carcinogen, "No, I'm not, I guess."

Emile blinked, "Cripple?"

Nodoka paused, seeming to consider the option. King put her hand on her employer's shoulder, and subtly shook her head. With a sigh, Nodoka replied, "No, not even cripple."

"Cut my face?"

The red headed woman's face collapsed fully into the palm of her hand, "No, nor am I going to harm you in any way, unless you continue giving me ideas..."

Almost before they could blink, the gray haired woman quickly stood up at attention, knowing her newfound chance at life would be as fleeting as the next word to leave her lips. Nodoka nodded in satisfaction that they were finished with the first trade off, "I think we got our point across to that disgusting resemblance to a man, as well as my 'dearest'," Nodoka spoke of her husband with barely noticeable contempt, humor, and even less noticeable affection, "He'll do the job for me, and jump-start Genma into training Ranma in those amazing technique sets of his. If Genma refuses, well, my husband's the violent one of us." Mrs. Yamazaki chuckled, before tapping her cigarette's head into the ashtray next to her.

"I am... glad this plan of yours worked so well," Emile stated, beginning to relax slightly, though still refusing to drop her guard before the lioness.

"Now, onto other business," Nodoka changed the subject, standing up, and walking towards the thick curtained window, "It seems my son has found himself a paramour..."

Neither King nor Nodoka noticed the sour expression Emile developed.

* * *

Nabiki looked about the hall she stood in with no less than wondrous awe. This place was one of the most exorbitantly expensive lodges in Japan, much less Tokyo. She knew Ranma liked to blow wads like nobody's business, and had the funds to back it, but his lavishness still never ceased to amaze her.

Holding the dress that had been bought for her sister on hand, the middle Tendou sister raised her fist to knock on the elaborately embroidered door of the suit. For the umpteenth time since she volunteered to take the dress to her sister (having insisted to the chauffer that it was a very special dress that could only be handled by family members, thus gaining her a free ride in an opulent limousine that drove her across the main of the city, while she indulged in the refreshments and hor`dourves that were supplied by the galley of the limo) how unfair that Kasumi got such an opportunity stuffed right between her legs until she climaxed repeatedly.

"Why couldn't I be the one he got drunk and used?" Nabiki thought to herself.

"Used for what?"

Nabiki blinked, and found the door already opened, as her sister stood there in a bathrobe. She then squinted, "Kasumi, which one's you?"

The elder Tendou took in the way her sister was slightly swaying, and twisted her nose at the scent, "You've been drinking."

"Two bottles of Krug Clos!" Nabiki said, cheerfully, "Did you know the man in the limo with the funny accent just gives it away like it's absolutely free?"

"No, I wasn't aware of that, just as I was not aware you were allowed to drink," Kasumi chastised, as she pulled her sister into the suite.

"They also gave me these little sausages made from baby elephants!" Nabiki exclaimed, giddily, "I didn't know baby elephants were edible…"

"They served you elephant?" Kasumi nearly growled, before turning to look at Ranma, as he came down the stairs.

"What the hell you glaring at me for?" the youngest Yamazaki demanded, "I don't eat those damn things!" Nabiki nearly swallowed her tongue at the topless sociopath, wondering which would be more delicious, the money saturated sweat from his chest, or a plate full of endangered species served with ivory toothpicks. "I prefer the Alagoas Curassow pâté."

"Alagoas…" Kasumi attempted to place the name, before she remembered reading it in a National Geographic magazine a while back, "YOU'RE A HORRIBLE MONSTER AND YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!"

"Um…" Nabiki interrupted, finally figuring out how to use her tongue for something other than spontaneous erotic fantasies, "I brought your dress."

"Oh, yes," Kasumi gingerly took it from her sister, ignoring how Nabiki nearly toppled at the loss of its weight as counter balance, "We'll discuss your illegal intoxication later, sister."

"Don't worry about it, I'm paying for the shit," Ranma stated, "Not like she can afford the 350,000 Yen each bottle."

"That's beside the…" Kasumi paused, "How much?" Her voice cracked a bit as she requested Ranma confirm what he said.

Ranma waived the question off, "Hurry up and get ready, I'll tell the limo driver to take your sister back home."

"WAIT," Nabiki seemed to suddenly sober up, "Um, you're not gonna waste gas, are you? I mean, gas is expensive, you know?"

Both Ranma and Kasumi looked at Nabiki with non-plussed expressions.

"I mean, that is, you want to conserve… lower your ecological footprint!"

"Well, Pops always said we needed to be a greener crime syndicate," Ranma mused, causing Kasumi to roll her eyes.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Now I see where your sister gets her mouth," Ranma responded, "Fine, you gonna come with us, then?"

Nabiki thought about it, and thought hard, but weighed her options, "Actually, I'm kind of feeling worn out from all that traveling. Mind if I nap in here for the time being?"

Ranma shrugged, and looked towards his date for the evening, "Do what you want. Come on old woman, we got reservations to make."

As the two went into separate rooms to prepare, Nabiki took in her surroundings, before her breath hiccupped, and she bucked slightly, "I think I peed a little…"


End file.
